The Project
by BabyAngelGurl
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy hate eachother right? Could they survive working together on a project that will take the whole year and is a huge chunk of their grade, or will they eat each other alive doing it? Let’s find out then.
1. Chapter 1

**The Project**

**Summary: **Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy hate eachother right? Could they survive working together on a project that will take the whole year and is a huge chunk of their grade, or will they eat each other alive doing it? Let's find out then.

**Note: **this is my first fanfic so I don't know if it's good or not. I will appreciate some advice on how to make it better. Thanks.

**Chapter 1**

It was a new and last year for Hermione Granger to be at Hogwarts, school of wizardry.

'I can't believe this is going to be my last year here,' thought a both happy and sad Hermione, as she checked for any missing items.

"Come on Hermione, it's almost time to go to the train station!" called Hermione's mom, Anne Granger.

"Ok mom, I'm just finishing packing my things. I'll be right down." Hermione replied.

Once she was done, she and her parents went in the car a headed to the Kings Cross Station. When they got there, Hermione hugged both of her parents goodbye and went into the platform between 9 and 10. She then looked for her friends, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley. She found them standing and talking and started to walk towards them.

"Oh my god! Hey 'mione! How was your summer?" squealed Ginny,while she hugged Hermione almost to death.

"Hey 'mione."both Harry and Ron said.

"Hey you guys, Ginny can't breathe" Hermione said and gasped for air when Ginny let her go.

"Oh, I'm sorry 'mione. I'm just so happy to see you." said a blushing Ginny.

"It's ok. You guys want to go look for a free compartment before they all crowd up like last year?" asked Hermione both sarcastically and jokingly.

"Yeah, lets go." they all said. They all started walking to find a compartment,but most of them were almost full. They finally found one that was free,so they put all of their things inside and sat down. Instantly, Ron and Harry started talking about Quittich and both of the girls rolled their eyes.

"Hey 'mione, didn't get to say earlier, you look awesome."Ginny said.

"Thanks Gin,you do too. I think you got taller too."laughed Hermione.

Ginny frowned."Why do you have to be so mean to me?"she joked.

"I'm sorry Ginny,really."Hermione said sarcastically. "Hey guess what! I'm Head Girl!"she said to everyone.

Ginny smiled,"Thats great,'mione",both Harry and Ron said 'congratulations' before they started talking about quittich again and ignored the two girls.

For most of the time there, both Hermione and Ginny talked and catched up on things. Then the compartment door opened. They all looked up.

Harry and Ron jumped up,"What the bloody hell do you want?"asked Ron while glaring at the intruder. Draco Malfoy stood there, with a heads badge pinned on his robes.They all looked shocked.

"I can do whatever I want Weasel.I am the Head Boy. Anyways, I just came to get Granger."he said cooly. He then left.

"Oh, ok. I'll see you guys later."Hermione said hugging them all.

"Alright, but if he does anything tell us and we'll beat him up."Harry said glaring at Malfoy and Ron nodded his head,"Yeah, if he does anything tell me and Harry alright 'mione?"he asked.

"Well, thats nice of both of you but i can take care of Malfoy."Hermione said smiling to them.

"Bye 'mione"everyone said. Once she walked out of the compartment and followed Malfoy. They kept walking until they reached the Heads compartment. They both walked in and she saw that Professor McGonagall was sitting there, so they both sat down.

"I just wanted to say congratulations on being Head boy and girl. You two will be sharing the same common room, as you both should know from your letter we sent you. You both would be planning the Holloween Ball, Christmas Ball, the Yule Ball, and many others. I expect you two to work together on the planning and please, try to get along with eachother. Enjoy the rest of the train ride." McGonagall said and when she was done she stood up and left the compartment.

They both sat there, drinking in what she just said. Then Draco,without saying anything, stood up and left the compartment. Hermione soon left after him and joined her friends and they all talked for the rest of the train ride.

---with Draco---

When he left the Heads compartment, he went to the compartment where his best friend,Blaise Zabini was with Crabbe, Goyle, and sadly Pansy Parkinson.

"Hey, Draco what did they say?"asked Blaise.

"Not much. Just things that the head boy and girl has to do and- oh get off Pansy!" Draco said while trying to get Pansy off of him.

"Did you miss me Drakie?" Pansy asked, while clinged on to his arm more tighter.

"No. I didn't Parkinson, now get off of me!" he said, annoyed and still trying to pry her off of his arm, but she just clinged on more tighter that his skin turned more pale than it is already.

"Parkinson, get off of him, you're cutting off his blood circulation."Blaise said calmly.

"Oh i'm sorry Drakie."Pansy said loosening her grip a little bit, but was still clinging to Draco's arm. Blaise sighed,'so much for that idea' he thought. "Draco thought 'Darn. this girl has some grip.Nice try though Blaise.'

--An hour later--

When Pansy did let go of his arm, it left finger prints at where her hands have been for the last hour that she clung to his arm.

Draco sighed, relieved that she finally let go of his arm. Blaise walked up to him and stared at his red finger printed arm and laughed.

Draco frowned "What the hell are you laughing at?". Blaise,smirking then said,pointing to his arm "Mate, that might be there for a while."

"Shut the fuck up,Zabini. You're lucky she didn't cling to your arm. That girl has some strong grip and it's not even funny."Draco said,staring at his arm again and sighed again.

They both started walking to a carriage and talked until they reached Hogwarts. They both walked into the Great Hall and saw Pansy and her gang of friends heading towards them. When they got there Pansy latched herself to Draco's arm already and he groaned.

"Parkinson! Get off of me! Now!"Draco shouted,trying to get her off of him,once again.

"But Drakie! I missed you!" Pansy said, pouting.

"What! We saw eachother on the train, which wasn't long ago."Draco said, irritated winced as she tightened her hold on him. Pansy ignored him and kept clinging on him.

Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and all of Pansy's friends all started to walk to the Slytherin table. When the sorting ended and the food appeared, Pansy finally let go of Draco's arm. He looked at his arm and sighed. It's looking purple now. Blaise took one look at it until he started laughing. Draco glared at him.

"Draco, that is going to be there for so long" Blaise said, still laughing.

"Yeah, sure but it hurts like hell. I'm serious. That girl has a very strong grip." Draco said frowning at his arm,which was still purpleish-red.

Blaise smirked "I'm glad that Parkinson doesn't like me" he joked. Draco stared blankly at him. He did a rude gesture to his friend and then started eating the feast while Blaise chuckled, shaking his head and started eating too.

Um…so how was it?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: wow, thanks for the reviews! Also, I'm not really good at describing things…so sorry if its lame. XD

**Chapter 2**

Hermione was chatting and eating with her three best friends until she felt a tap on her shoulder and when she turned around she was looking into the face of Professor McGonagall.

"Good evening Miss Granger" McGonagall said "Will you come with me and the head boy so I will show you two to your common rooms?"

"Good evening professor" Hermione replied "Hey you guys I have to go right now, so see you guys later?"

"Alright 'mione" Ginny said as she hugged Hermione.

"Take care of yourself 'mione, if that idiot hurts you then tell us ok?" Harry said as she hugged him next.

"Yeah 'mione you tell us and then we go beat the bloody pulp outta him" said Ron as he hugged her back.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Oh please you guys I can take care of myself. All you two want is to have an excuse to hex Malfoy up." She said as she pointed to Harry and Ron.

"Yeah you two must think that we're idiots or something" Ginny said as she glared at the two boys.

"Heh heh what makes you think that Gin?" Ron and Harry said trying to put on innocent faces.

"I can see right through those faces of yours!" Ginny practically screaming almost making everyone around her deaf.

"Merlin Ginny, since when did u get so loud?" Ron exclaimed, but it was the wrong thing to say at the moment unfortunately for him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" yelled a very red faced Ginny. Both Ron and Harry cowered back away from her. Ron opened his mouth about to say something but….Hermione beat him to it.

"Um, you guys? I'd like to stay and chat but I have to go now so I'll see you guys later." With that said she got all of her things and followed McGonagall, who was walking out of the Great Hall.

Once she walked out of the Great Hall with McGonagall, she saw Draco Malfoy leaning on the stone walls looking bored.'what the hell kept them? It seems like its been hours' he thought. McGonagall told them both to follow her and then started walking down the hall. Both Draco and Hermione started following her.

They walked for a long time until McGonagall stopped and turned towards a portrait of a little girl with strawberry blond hair was carrying a basket full of berries and was skipping towards them and beside her was a little boy who was frowning and was slowly sauntering behind the girl.

Then the girl said cheerfully "Good evening Professor!" and the boy mumbled a small "good evening".

"Good evening Jenna, Zach. These are the two heads this year, Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss. Hermione Granger." She said. Then the two people in the portrait turned towards Hermione and Draco. The little girl known as Jenna, smiled widely at them, waved and said "Hi!". The boy known as Zach just merely grunted.

Hermione smiled back and said "Hello Jenna and Zach" the little boy looked at her for a second and then looked at the ground. Draco just stared at the portrait in boredom.

"Password please!" they both said at the same time but Jenna said it cheerfully while Zach said it much more quietly. It was obvious that he was the shy one and Jenna, on the other hand was the overly hyper one.

McGonagall then said "Now listen you two your password is Sunlilies. Good night" she then just turned around and walked away.

That left Draco and Hermione standing there for a minute and then Draco finally spoke up and said "Sunlilies" and the door swung open. Then the two heads walked through the portrait door and found a beautiful room.

Hermione's eyes widened at how beautiful and big it was. In the middle of the common room, there were two couches that were maroon with silver linings and both of the couches were facing a fireplace. There were also two spiral stairs leading to the Head boy's and Head girl's rooms. She didn't get to look at the whole surroundings because of someone clearing their throat.

"Sorry to interrupt mudblood, well actually not really sorry at all but will you get out of the way of the door and stop gawking?" drawled a smirking Draco.

Hermione blushed, "Shut up Malfoy" she said as she moved out of the way as the portrait door swung shut. She then went up the spiral staircase and when she got to the top she went to the door that says "Head Girl" and went in. She then gasped again for the second time today.

"Its beautiful" she said to herself as she stepped into her bedroom. Her room had a big king size bed with red spreading with gold lining and pillows with the same colors. She also saw a door that led to the bathroom but she decided to check it out later. She put down her things on her bed and walked to the windows that had gold and maroon stripped draping. Right next to the window was a bookshelf full of books. She was delighted at this. So for the rest of the day, she mostly sat down on her bed and read the books and saved the unpacking for later.

**--with Draco—**

Soon after Hermione went to her bedroom, Draco headed up to his room too. Once he opened his door and entered a room that was completely dark because of two things a) because the drapes are down and b) his room contains the colors of silver, green, and black. He had a king size bed, like Hermione but his bed had black silk spreading and silver lining. His Drapes were the colors of Green and Black. There was also a bathroom adjoining with his bedroom and he decided to go take a shower.

After Draco got out of the shower, it was time to go to dinner so he headed for the door. While he was walking towards his bedroom door, he noticed his trunk and decided to unpack later. Then he went out of the Heads' common room and headed for the Great Hall.

There he met up with Blaise and they were seated at the Slytherin table and Draco was about to eat until…

"Drakie!" shrieked none other than Pansy Parkinson as she clung to his arm again, and unfortunately for Draco, it was both his eating hand and worse of all, the arm that was already purple. He sighed. Now he was sure it's going to be a permanent mark on his arm from now on.

"Pansy! GET OFF OF ME NOW!" Draco shouted, but it only made her cling on tighter.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Parkinson, get off of him and go to your little friends or whatever you call them" he said with a smirk.

"They are NOT my friends, Zabini, they're what I call fan girls." Pansy smirked at him. But while she was talking, she loosened her grip entirely on Draco's arm and he ran away as quickly as he could.

Blaise smirked, "Well, Parkinson, you're so cruel to your 'fan girls'" he said as he started eating.

Pansy then turned her head to the place where Draco was supposed to be and found no one there. "DRACO! WHERE DID YOU GO!" she shrieked as she ran out of the Great Hall with everyone that was there staring at her back weirdly.

Blaise was laughing so hard that he almost choked on his food.

**--with Hermione--**

Hermione was so absorbed in reading that when she looked at the watch on her wrist she freaked. She quickly rushed out of her room and out of the common room and ran towards the Great Hall. While she was running, she suddenly bumped into someone and they both fell down on the ground. The person that she bumped into was, the one and only Pansy Parkinson.

"Watch it mudblood" Pansy sneered as she got up to her feet.

Hermione stood up too, "Whatever Parkinson, that saying is getting a little too old." She said.

Pansy scoffed, "Humph, I don't care what you think. You'll are and always will be a mudblood" she smirked.

"Is that all you can say?" Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.

Pansy opened her mouth to say something but then closed her mouth and then she said trying to act cool "No! What do you think I am? Stupid?" she asked.

Hermione raised one of her eyebrows, "Um…"she said "Do I have to answer that Parkinson?" she asked while smirking.

"You think you're so smug don't you Granger!" Pansy said because she had nothing to say.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat with you more 'Pansy' but I have better things to do so ta ta." She waved and walked pass a stunned Pansy.

Then Pansy suddenly shouted, "Hey! Mudblood! I'm not done with you! Come back here! I'M NOT STUPID!" She shrieked but Hermione paid no attention to her and kept walking. She then stalked off continuing her search for Draco.

Hermione then kept rushing to the Great Hall hoping that she didn't miss dinner and hoped that Harry, Ginny, and Ron weren't that worried.

**--With Harry, Ron, and Ginny-- **

"Where is she? She's late" Ginny said worriedly.

"I bet she's fine Gin, she probably lost track of time or something" Harry said.

"Yeah Gin, but man did you see that Parkinson? Haha" Ron laughed. Harry and Ginny both looked at him weirdly. Ron then stopped laughing and looked up.

"What?" he asked, confused.

Ginny was the first to speak, "Where did that come from? We were nowhere around that subject" She said still looking at him strangely. Ron just blinked.

Harry sighed, "Ron, we were talking about 'mione remember? Not Parkinson.." he said.

"Oh! Well I had no idea…why didn't you tell me?" Ron said, scratching the back of his head.

Ginny smacked her forehead, "I can't believe that you're even my brother!" she exclaimed.

Ron just looked even more confused and opened his mouth to speak but Hermione came rushing in.

**--Back to Hermione..---**

"Hey guys!" Hermione gasped.

"Hey 'mione…why weren't you here?" Ron asked, " These two keep giving me these creepy looks" he said pointing to Harry and Ginny.

Hermione turned towards Harry and Ginny and gave them a questioning look. Ginny rolled her eyes and pointed to Ron.

"This idiot of a brother didn't really notice that you were gone and when me and Harry were worried about you, this person that's supposed to be my brother, just blurted out something about Parkinson!" Ginny fumed.

"Oh……okay, well what did he say about Parkinson? I ran into her on the way here" Hermione rolled her eyes as she remembered her encounter with Pansy.

Then, Ginny, Ron, and Harry all told Hermione about Pansy and how she exploded and then ran out of the Great Hall. When they were done explaining, they were all laughing.

Hermione wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes from laughing and said, "I wish I was there to see that…but I got something to tell you guys too. Hermione told them all about here little 'chat' with Pansy. They all started laughing again. After they calmed down they started eating their food. They chatted through the whole feast.

Time blew by because it was time for them to part their ways and go to bed.

Hermione went to the portrait and said the password and when the door opened she was surprised to be facing Draco.

"Merlin, Malfoy, do you like scaring people like that?" she asked.

Draco smirked, "Yeah mudblood, you have a problem with that?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever Malfoy" she said as she pushed through him and headed towards the stairs to her room.

Draco, still smirking, shook his head and continued walking out the portrait door.

When Hermione got to her room she closed her door and went to her bed and started reading her all time favorite book _"Hogwarts, A History"_ since she was done reading the books that filled her bookshelf already.

She read for a few minutes and then she got bored so she just sat there, trying to figure out what she had to do. So she looked around her room and her eyes suddenly fell on her trunk, 'Oh no! I got so into reading the books that I forgot all about unpacking' she thought as she stood up and went to unpack her things.

**--With Draco—**

Once he got out of the portrait, he turned his head cautiously from side to side trying to see if Pansy was anywhere near. He sighed in relief and he started walking down the halls looking for Blaise.

He decided to go to the Slytherin Common room since he hasn't been there in a while, so he turned left and kept on walking but keeping his eyes on the lookout for Pansy.

When he got to the Slytherin Common Room, he said the password and went through. He then saw Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and many others were there but to his relief, Pansy wasn't there.

"Hey" He said casually as he seated himself onto an empty chair.

"Hey Drake" Blaise said. And the other people there greeted him a "Malfoy", "Hi Draco!", and "You're so hot!" Draco rolled his eyes at this, but smirked.

Blaise smirked also, "So, did you happen to run into Parkinson on the way here?" he asked.

"Thank Merlin, no I haven't" Draco said sighing again. Blaise chuckled.

"By the way Zabini, thanks for the distraction in the Great Hall." Draco said.

"It's no problem mate, you already have a purple bruise already if she held onto anymore, it could've been permanent." Said the still smirking Blaise.

Draco groaned as he looked as his purple, fingerprinted arm. Everyone laughed as they saw it except a few girls. One girl came up to him.

"Oh my, Draco, are you okay?"she asked blushing. Other girls came up to him and did the same thing.

"I'm fine really" he said to the girls as he glared at Blaise, who had a big, fat smirk on his face.

The same girl that first talked to him was about to touch is arm when suddenly…

"GET OFF OF MY DRAKIE-BEAR!" Pansy Parkinson shrieked as she ran into the room and violently pushed the girl onto the floor and clutched to Draco's arm, and unfortunately for him it's the same one that is still purple and now he was for sure that it was going to leave a mark there, permanently.

"DRAKIEEE! Where did you go? Did that girl steal you away when we were in the Great Hall?" she said as she pointed and glared at the girl who was still on the floor, who was obviously hurt.

"oww" she whimpered and Pansy didn't show any sign of regret just fury.

"That's what you get you whore, when you try to get 'my' Draco!" she shrieked. A guy with dark brown hair went up to the girl and asked her something and she nodded and he helped her get up and they walked slowly, because of the girl's injury, out of the common room and out the portrait.

Pansy scoffed, "They're probably going off together somewhere" she said as she crossed her arms, which means she let go of Draco's arm.

Everyone was glaring at Pansy. She just looked around and raised an eyebrow. "What are you all looking at? Am I that pretty?" she said her voice starting out as a snarl but became a hopeful voice. The answer she got, wasn't what she expected.

"NO" everyone nearly shouted at her and they all exited the common room. Pansy looked disappointed.

"People today, don't know a pretty girl when they see one! Humph! They must all be blind!" She decided. Then she started mumbling stuff to herself as she walked to her room.

Draco sighed for what seemed like the millionth time today. He then looked at his arm again, and now its an even more dark purple. Blaise and him were the only ones left there. Blaise looked at his arm too.

"Mate, sorry about that. That girl has a very strong grip" Blaise said with a tint of concern in his voice.

Draco then shook his head, "No, you just be happy that she doesn't do this to you" he said.

"Yeah, you're one unlucky guy, Drake" Blaise said as he sat down on the couch. Draco sat down in the couch opposite of him and they just started talking about things.

**--with Pansy—**

"How come they didn't say _yes_ when I asked them that? I'm so the prettiest girl in this whole year…well actually the whole school." Pansy said as she stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, making kissing faces to….well herself. She then winked at her reflection and left the bathroom and went out to the common room again and saw that Draco and Blaise talking and she decided to surprise 'her beloved' Draco. So she snuck up on him and then bang!

**--with Draco and Blaise—**

The were talking about Quidditch when suddenly….BANG!

Draco howled in pain. "What the fuck!" he shouted. Blaise watched the scene before him with wide eyes.

Draco was bent over because of an extra weight was on his back and he saw some strings of black hair that was dyed a pale blonde hanging around his face.

He then shouted, "Pansy! GET OFF OF ME!" Draco was fuming now. He stood up straight and Pansy fell onto the floor with a _thump_.

She pouted, "Oww! Drakie! Why'd you do that?" She shrieked rubbing her sore behind. Blaise chuckled and when Pansy turned to face him, he stifled his laughter.

"What Zabini?" She demanded. He just smirked.

"Why nothing of course, miss Parkinson." He drawled.

Pansy glared at him. Just as she was gonna say something, out of the corner of her eyes she saw Draco making his way to the door. She ran up to him and clung to his arm. Draco groaned.

"Parkinson! What the hell are you doing! I have to go back to the Heads common room! LET GO!" he shouted and yanked his arm out of her arms and stalked off down the hall.

Pansy barely heard him but went to her room thinking 'he's so shy! He so likes me, he's just playing hard to get' she decided as she went to sleep.

**--with the angry Draco--**

'Pansy is so annoying! I wish she would leave me alone but I don't think that'll happen very soon.

Once he got to the Portrait, he said the password and stomped all the way to his room and went to bed.

Hey! So…..lol was it good? I guess this chapter is extra long..- Please review! D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Lol I think I got a bit of a writers block….sad for me…well hope u like this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters…yeah..

**Chapter 3**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Hermione woke up to the sound of her alarm clock and slammed her hand on the button so it would stop ringing and slowly walked into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for today.

When she was done brushing her teeth and is now drying her hair, she thought about her classes today. Suddenly she groaned, 'Not double potions with the Slytherins!' she thought, disappointed. Still frowning, she stomped her way out of the bathroom and went to change for school today.

Once she was in her usual uniforms for school, she put on her robes, got her things ready and left. When she was about to walk out of the portrait door, she heard a door opening and she looked back and stared at a slouching and grumpy looking Draco making his way to the bathroom, mumbling things and scowling. She stared at him questioningly, 'What's with him?' she thought but just shrugged it off and continued her way out of the door.

When she got to the Great Hall, she was greeted with the usual. Ron and Ginny having one of their fights, but today, Hermione guessed by the look on Ron's face, that it was about boys. She rolled her eyes but continued walking there. Once she got to the bench, she plopped down in-between Harry and Ginny.

"What's with them?" she whispered to Harry.

Harry sighed, "Well, Ginny has a new boyfriend but won't tell Ron who it is and Ron's having a fit about it. But besides that, how're you doing living with Malfoy? Did he do anything to you? I'll go hex him for you.."

"Oh, um, its okay I guess. I mean we don't talk Harry. I don't think you need to hex him either." Hermione said. Harry nodded sadly and she laughed. They then both turned to watch the little fight with Ron and Ginny.

"What is the big deal!" Ginny exploded with her arms waving in the air.

Ron fumed, "WHATS THE BIG DEAL! YOU HAVE A NEW BOYFRIEND THAT'S WHAT, AND WHATS WORSE IS THAT YOU WONT TELL US WHO IT IS!" Yelled Ron and if you look closely enough, you might be able to see his eye twitch.

Ginny laughed coldly, "So you want me to tell you do you?" she said slowly, "Well its my business so back off!" she yelled, but at that moment she noticed Hermione and suddenly, she had a wide smile on her face.

"HERMIONE! You're here! I have so much to tell you!" Ginny exclaimed as she sat down like nothing just happened right now.

Hermione smiled nervously, "Well Gin, I heard you've got a new boyfriend." She joked. Ginny blushed.

"Yes that's true! He's so nice! You should meet him someday." Ginny squealed.

Ron smirked, "Hey Gin, when 'mione gets to meet him, can me and Harry go too?" he asked hopefully.

Ginny turned her head in his direction and glared at him, "No Ronald!" she simply said and diverted her attention back to Hermione.

Hermione smiled at her friend, "Of course I'd love to meet him Gin." She said. At this Ginny's eyes got even more brighter than they already are.

"Thank you 'mione! At least I have someone other than Harry, that is, that is happy for me, unlike a certain someone here!" She said smiling at Hermione. Ginny blabbed to Hermione about how a great guy that she's dating is while Ron is listening, scowling.

"Hey Ron, you going to try out of Quidditch?" Harry questioned Ron trying to take his attention away from Ginny and stop gripping the spoon to death.

Ron looked at Harry then said, "Yeah mate, trying out for beater or something else this year." He said shrugging.

"I wish you luck mate" Harry said.

Ron smiled, "Thanks Harry" he said and stuffed his face with food. Harry snickered and shook his head and started eating.

**--With Draco--**

He woke up grumpy that morning. He was still angry about the whole 'pansy with the iron grip' façade yesterday.

As he was walking to the bathroom, running a hand through his platinum blond hair, mumbling curses under his breath.

Once he was done with everything, he put on his robes and grumpily stomped his way to the Great Hall where he met up with Blaise.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" Blaise asked as he looked up from his food.

Draco grunted. "What do you think" he glared at his best friend.

Blaise rolled his eyes, " Well you might want to sit down, cause here comes the girl with the grip otherwise known as Pansy Parkinson." He said with a smirk.

As Draco's eyes widened, Blaise chuckled and shook his head. Draco quickly sat down and started to eat.

"DRAKIEEEEEE! THERE YOU ARE SUGAR BEAR!" shrieked Pansy as she tried to cling onto his arm, but he moved his arm just in time.

Pansy pouted, "WHATS WRONG DRAKIE?" she asked.

"Nothing, Parkinson."

"But…..but, you look mad….whets wrong Draco?"

" I said nothing…"

"But…."

" I said NOTHING damn it!" said the irritated and still grumpy Draco.

Pansy looked taken aback. She left with a small 'humph' and stomped away.

Draco sighed, "Glad she's gone." He said and started eating again.

Blaise stared at him for a second and then started laughing. Draco glared at him and demanded what was so funny.

"Ha ha ha oh Merlin, ha ha did you see ha ha her face? ha ha." Blaise said clutching his stomach.

Draco stared at him blankly, "So?" he said dryly. Blaise rolled his eyes at his best friend and started eating until they had to go to Snape's Class.

**--with Hermione--**

She looked at her watch, "Well guys, I think we should be heading to Snape's class." said a sad Hermione. At the mention of Snape, both Harry and Ron groaned.

Harry sighed, "I guess you're right 'mione, lets go or we'll be _'late'_." he said dryly and got his things ready and waited for Ron and Hermione. They both got their things and the three walked to their first class sulking.

Once they got there, they found out that they were the first ones there. The Golden Trio sighed and went to the seats in the front, as much as they hated it, they were always assigned to it every year and they had a feeling that this year is no different.

Soon, everybody else started to come in. Harry, Ron, and Hermione caught the sight of the well-known platinum and they all inwardly groaned. Draco Malfoy turned his head their way and glared at them. Hermione glared back. Harry and Ron were clenching their fists. Draco just merely smirked at them and went to a seat in the back by Blaise so he wouldn't be by Pansy.

Everybody who was standing, quickly sat in an available seat. The people that were chatting carelessly were immediately ceased. The thing that caused this reaction was...

Severus Snape stalked into the room with a scowl on his face and his robes whooshing behind him as the dungeon door closed with a loud _'thump' _that scared the shit out of the people in there.

Then there was another _'thump' _as Snape carelessly threw a large, heavy book on his desk and glared at everyone. Clearly, he had an awful summer. In the background, she heard some snickering but she pushed that out of her mind.

He then started writing something on the board. After a few minutes, he was done and turned around and looked at everyone and sneered, "Copy this and get started" he simply said.

Hermione just shrugged and got her quill and started copying the instructions on the board. Today they were going to make a potion that can lock all of your emotions inside a vial, simple as that.(A/N: hey I'm sorry if that's lame…)

Harry and Ron were confused on what to do and asked Hermione. She just rolled her eyes and started explaining it to them for a million times.

Once the finally processed what she said, it was time to go. Hermione sighed in relief, 'I'm glad I finished it before helping Ron and Harry' with that she walked with her two sulking friends to their next class which was with the Hufflepuff's.

**--with Draco--**

When it was time to go to their first class, Draco and Blaise stood up and started walking to Double Potions.

Draco looked around him warily every five minutes and at this Blaise rolled his eyes.

When they got to the dungeon doors, they walked in and while they were walking, Draco turned his head and he saw the Golden Trio. He glared at them. He saw the two morons clenching their fists and Hermione glaring back at him. 'how dare that mudblood even look at me' he thought. He then smirked at them and continued walking to the back of the room with Blaise, so he wouldn't be forced to be sitting by Pansy.

Just then everyone quieted down and then the dungeon doors shut loudly and he looked up and saw Snape coming in with a frown on. He then threw a large text book on his desk and he turned and glared at everyone.

"Someone here had a 'great' summer huh?" Draco whispered to Blaise sarcastically. Blaise stifled a laugh and smirked at Draco.

He whispered, "Of course, don't you see how greasy his normally greasy hair is today?" Draco raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Snape. Blaise was right. Snape's hair looks extra greasy today, he could tell by the shininess of their professor's hair and he snickered.

Snape then wrote something on the board and told them to copy and do the work. He sighed boredly but got to work anyways.

When the class was over, both Draco and Blaise slouched their way out of the dungeons.

They had class with Ravenclaw next so they continued their slouching down the hall to their next class.

**--after the classes--**

Draco slouched his way back to the Head's common room. Once he got there, he mumbled tiredly the password to the portrait and went inside.

The common room was empty. So, he went to one of the couches in there and plopped down onto it. He looked up at the ceiling and soon, his eyes got droopy and he fell asleep.

**--with Hermione--**

After all of the classes that day, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all tired.

"Why do they have to give us homework on the first day of being back!" Ron cried waving his arms around frantically.

Harry just simply rolled his eyes, "Oh grow up Ron, what do you think we're in? First year?" he said sarcastically. Hermione laughed. Ron turned and glared at her.

"OH, yeah 'mione, go ahead and laugh at me!" Ron shouted and then started mumbling things to himself like 'some bloody friends'. Harry and Hermione both rolled their eyes in unison and kept walking.

Then suddenly Ron said, "Hey, lets go to Great Hall! I'm hungry!" Hermione turned to him and raised an eyebrow, meanwhile Harry was looking like he was going to die laughing.

"Ron….oh never mind" she said knowing that he won't listen to her anyways.

Ron looked at Harry strangely, "Uh, Harry, what's so funny about that? I'm Hungry!" he yelled at one of his best friends. People that were passing by turned to look at the scene and looked at the three weirdly and moved on to whatever they were doing.

Once Harry stopped laughing he said, "Sorry mate, couldn't help it. Okay lets go to the Great Hall then." Ron looked like he was going to say something but didn't. The three walked on and to the Great Hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------So was this good? Was it too short? Lol well tell me if anything's wrong! Bye for now! D


	4. A note

**A/N:** Um..hey you guys! I'm on a writers block kinda thing and i guess ill just have to put this story on to hold for a while. I'm sorry for the people who don't like my story...i'm not good at this yet...yeah and i'm also sorry to the people that do like my story. um...if you have any ideas for this story, please tell me? he he well bye bye to everyone for a while...

**-BabyAngelGurl**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey all! I'm sorry about the hold, I really did have a major writers block lol if you don't believe me, ask my best friend ha-ha. jk jk. um this story might go a lil slow...so um..i'm sorry if you don't like it. Ill try to make it better. Hope you like this Chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters...

**Chapter 4**

The next few months have gone by and everything was just like every other year before, other than the fact that the classes were more harder and stricter, like Transfiguration, McGonagall was even going very strict on them. All the other classes that they had were just as strict as McGonagall, but not like Snape.He gave them piles and piles of homework for things that were just ridiculous or stuff that makes them want to say 'who the hell cares about this shit'.

**--Draco--**

It was time for Double Potions today. He sighed.

"I don't feel like seeing that bloody scarhead and his little friends today" he said to himself, "especially that filthy mudblood" he added a few seconds later. He ran his hands through his platinum hair and sighed again. 'I don't want to see that Parkinson either' he thought but with a shudder.

He then made his way to the dungeons for Double Potions. When he was about to open the door to go inside, someone said "Oy Malfoy" and he jumped a bit and turned to glare at the person or people.

"What is it Crabbe"

"Uh..."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"What-did-you-want" he said slowly.

"Oh...uh, i was supposed to tell you something" he said scratching the back of his head. Draco rolled his eyes again. Crabbe opened his mouth to say something but then he decided not to.

"Parkinson wanted us to come tell you that she'll be waiting for you by the Room of Requirements...for right now." Goyle said. Draco had his eyebrow raised, 'Goyle remembered all that? wow, i misjudged him' he thought to himself but then wanted to take it back when he saw that Goyle was reading from a small piece of parchment. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

He just shrugged it off and entered the cold dark dungeon. Crabbe and Goyle, being the cronies that they were, followed him.

Draco went to his seat and sat down, slouching. He looked bored, even though class didn't even start yet. Then, he rolled up the sleeve of his robes a little bit to reveal a slightly purple bruise. He sighed sadly. 'at least its not as bruised as yesterday. That damn Pansy! Thank Merlin i didn't run into her this morning or it would've been worse than it is now.' he thought and nodded at his last thought.

He, Crabbe and Goyle stayed there for about thirty minutes before they could all hear chattering of the people and them coming into the class. Blaise came in and went to his seat which was by Draco. When he got there he turned around and looked at Draco with an annoyed look.

"okay, where the hell did you go?" asked the pissed Blaise. Draco raised an eyebrow lazily.

"what are you talking about Zabini?" he droned.

"i mean, where did you go instead of the Great Hall?" he demanded, "i had to sit there, listening to Parkinson's whining for a WHOLE HOUR!" he exploded. Draco flinched slightly, but it was not really noticable.

Draco asked curiously, "what happened in there?" Blaise groaned.

**Flashback**

_When Blaise arrived at the Great Hall, everyone already began eating. He shrugged and went to the Slytherin Table. Once he got there, he plopped down and got some of the feast and then poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice. He got his fork and got some meat and was about to put it in his mouth when he heard..._

_"BLAISE ZABBBIIIIIIINNNNNIIIIIII!"a loud shriek echoed through the hall. He turned around and sighed in disappointment. 'I'm not going to get anything to eat today. But I'm fucking hungry!' he thought as he groaned inwardly. He put his fork back down on his plate and turned around for the worst to come._

_"What do you want Parkinson, and what's with all that fucking screaming?" he demanded grumpily. Pansy just rolled her eyes at him._

_"Blaiiiseee!" she whined as he flinched, " where did Drakie-Bear go? Did you see him this morning? Did something happened to him? Oh no! Some girl has kidnapped him from me!" she started rambling. Blaise groaned and rubbed his temples. He had to hold back the urge to slap her, but he doesn't hit girls...and Pansy was unfortunately an annoying girl._

_He sighed again, "Pansy, I don't know where Drake is okay? Uh...Hey! Why don't you go look for him?" he said, trying to hide the hopefulness of her leaving. She raised her eyebrows and smirked at him._

_"Oh Blaise, you think I'm that dumb?" no answer, she let it slide, "Well I'm NOT okay? OH! i know! Let's go look for my Drakieee together!" she said smiling. Blaise rolled his eyebrows._

_"Parkinson, I'm hungry, you go get your posse or whatever the fuck they are and you go look for him..how does that sound to you?" he asked as his stomach rumbled. _

_"NOOOOOOOO! Blaise! Don't you get it? Are you completely stupid! If i bring one of the girls, they'll drive Drakie away!" he shrieked. _

_"like you don't already drive him away." he mumbled quietly so she wouldn't here._

_"Huh? what did you say Blasiey?" she asked. He narrowed his eyes at her._

_"I thought i told you to not ever call me anything else other than my name!" he growled. _

_"But-but, it makes you sound so CUTE!" she whined and pouted._

_"No."_

_"Bu-"  
_

_"I said NO!"_

_"Blaise-i-poo!"_

_"Shut it Parkinson!"_

_"Or what? huh Blaise-i-poo?"  
_

_He smirked, "or else, ill tell Draco that you're calling me names like a girlfriend would to a boyfriend." he drawled. Her eyes widened and she backed away from him._

_"B-Blaise, I'm flattered that you like me that much, but my heart belongs to Drakie and no one else. Goodbye Blaise. Move on." she said dramatically and in a voice that he guessed was pity. She then left the Great Hall._

_"He sighed in relief and picked up that fork that he put down earlier and started eating for fifteen minutes until it was time to go to class. He groaned inwardly and got up from his seat and left the Great Hall. 'I'm going to kill that bastard' he thought angrily as he rubbed his temples. 'does that bloody girl ever stop talking? Merlin!" shaking his head and rubbing his temples, he started walking to his class. _

_When he got there, he sighed again and then went inside. He saw Draco sitting there looking bored. He made his way to him and sat down._

**End Flashback**

Draco blinked, "Wow, i almost feel sorry for you mate." he said. Blaise just glared at him.

"Oh shut up! It's all your fault! She kept rambling and rambling and rambling." he said rubbing his temples again.

Draco sighed, "I skipped breakfast today, just to get away from her.." he said. Blaise raised and eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Oh, really. The big bad Draco Malfoy scared of a slutty girl? Never thought I would ever see the day." he said sarcastically. Draco flipped him off and Blaise snickered. Just then, Snape came in and everything was all dark and cold. He went straight to the board and got out his wand and flicked his wand in front of the board and the instructions appeared.

"Do what it says. No questions. You have half of the class to get it done." he scowled, "If you don't finish, not my problem." he finished with a glare at particularly at Harry Potter. Draco and Blaise snickered quietly. They both got up from their seats and went to go get the ingredients.

After thirty minutes has passed, Snape then suddenly snarled, "Put your potion in a vial and bring it up to the front desk." he simply said.

The whole class did so. As Draco was walking back to his seat he saw Scarhead and Weasel glaring at them. He raised his eyebrows and glared back. He then continued back to his seat and sat down and waited for whatever Snape had to say now. Everyone else did the same.

**---Normal---**

"Starting today and till the end of this school year, you will be having a partner for everything..." he snarled. Blank stares came his way. "you will have a partner, for the dances, the potions assignments and you and your partner will have to live together. And _I _will be the one to choose your partners." he finished with a smirk. Everyone's mouth dropped open.

"What the bloody hell!", "Oh, my gosh! this is like...", "No way!" people were mumbling to one another.

"ENOUGH!" snape demanded and everything quieted down. Since this year, Snape has gotten much more scarier and not just his looks either. It was the kind of vibe that you get off of him...it spooked everyone.

Hermione turned towards her friends, "Merlin! With him choosing the partners, it'll be someone you don't want to be paired up with." she said worriedly. Both Ron and Harry nodded in agreement.

"I just hope its not anyone too bad.." Harry said.

"Yeah, I better not get partnered up with someone like Pansy Parkinson." Ron joked and then started laughing.

"Uh, Ron, Snape might put yo9u with Pansy. You never know, sorry." Hermione said as soon as she saw the look on Ron's face.

Ron looked fearful, "you don't think that Snape'll really put me with Parkinson...do you?" he asked shakily. Both Hermione and Harry laughed.

Hermione was the first to recover, "Ron, don't worry about it. If you _did_ get Pansy as a partner, she'll probably whine to Snape about something crazy like the girl that's paired up with Malfoy is flirting with him or something." she said. Ron was quiet for a moment and then his face brightened.

"Yeah, you're right 'mione. She'll probably beg Snape to switch partners so she could be with Malfoy." he said happily.

"Yeah right. That girl will make Snape go deaf you mean, well not that i have a problem with that." Ginny said. Everyone nodded and then realized who was talking.

"GINNY!" they all exclaimed. Ginny giggled.

She rolled her eyes, "Well, duh! who else would it be?" she asked.

"Bu-But" that was all she got from Ron.

"Why are you here Gin?" Hermione asked curiously.

Ginny then said, "Hmm..well, I guess Dumbledore is trying to let the sixth years this year to learn more i guess. He said "The sixth year will be in Double Potions with the seventh years. I'm sure Severnus already knows." and that we should have experience for it or something like that, i didn't really listen." she said sheepishly.

"wow" was all Harry says. Hermione had a huge grin on her face.

"OH MY GOSH! YAY! Ginny! you're going to be in this class from now on! that is GREAT!" Hermione squealed. Ginny laughed.

"Hell yeah! I'm SO happy!" squealed Ginny. Ron looked at her with a disapproving look.

"Gin, don't swear." he said. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny rolled their eyes. 'here comes the lecturing big brother called Ron.' they all thought.

"It's a bad habit, Gin. You really shouldn't do that..." Ron rambled. Ginny sighed.

"Okay Ronald. I wont anymore." she lied but luckily for her, Ron bought it.

"Good" he said.

Snape then said with a scowl, "Without notice." he said angrily, "The Sixth year students are going to be attending this class" he scowled 'just what i needed, more of those stupid Gryffindors.' he thought darkly. Everyone was mumbling to themselves at this new information.

Snape then said. "alright, I'm done choosing your partners so SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET AT YOUR SEAT!" he exclaimed nastily. Everyone did so and quieted down.

"Here are your partners, Mr.Weasley, Ms. Brown"

"Mr. Zabini, Ms. Weasley"

"Ms. Parkinson, Mr. Potter" he said with a narrow look in his eye when he read Harry's name.

"Ms. Patil, Mr. Goyle" Parvati looked at Goyle disgustingly.

"Mr. Crabbe, Ms. Lovegood"

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger" he said with a smirk at the look on Hermione's face and finished off all of the names of the other people.

Meanwhile, Hermione was still gaping at what she just heard and guessed that the same expression is on Malfoy's face too. She sneaked a glance at him and saw that he had no expression on his face and he was glaring at Snape.

Harry, Ginny, and Ron were all surprised too. "Merlin! Why are you with him!" Ron said. "I can't believe that me, 'mione and Ginny all got Slytherins for partners. But i have Parkinson!" Harry said with a shudder.

"Hmm..Blaise Zabini looks nice enough." Ginny said trying to look on the bright side. Ron glared at her.

"Are you saying that _you_ like a Slytherin!" he demanded.

Ginny exclaimed," NO! i was just saying he doesn't look like Crabbe or Goyle." she rolled her eyes at her brother. Ron made an 'o' on his lips, realizing what she meant. They all complained about their partners the whole time for the class. Ron about Ginny liking a Slytherin. Ginny yelling at her brother for accusing her. Harry about having Parkinson as a partner. Hermione about how her life is ruined.

**--with Draco--**

"NOOOOOO!" screamed a voice that he didn't want to hear that day.

"Drakie-sugar! You can't be with that mudblood! You have to be with me! We're always supposed to be together." she whined. He rolled his eyes.

"Give it a break Parkinson." he said annoyed. Blaise was rubbing his temples again.

"Bu-But you were supposed to be partnered up with _me_!" she shrieked.

"I'm going to go to Professor Snape and _make _him switch partners!" she decided and left and went to Snape.

Draco and Blaise both sighed in relief. "Merlin that girl is loud" Blaise said.

"Yeah,just be glad that you don't have Parkinson as a partner for the whole year." Draco stated. Blaise nodded.

Blaise then said with a smirk, "But that means that Potter will have to have Pansy as a partner then" Draco then smirked too.

"Good. that bloody scarhead should get what he deserves." he said nodding. Blaise rolled his eyes. He was about to say something but closed his mouth because Pansy was coming back looking grumpy.

"UGH! That stupid fucking git!" she shrieked. The two boys had to hold the urge to plug their ears but if they do that, then she'll yell even louder.

One of her "friends" came up to the three of them and asked, "Um, Pansy, what did Professor Snape say?" Pansy flared at the name of Snape. Draco turned his head and looked at Snape. He looked even more grumpier and sort of deafer. A student was calling his name but Snape didn't seem to hear. Draco snickered to himself.

"Snape told me that he couldn't do anything because it was _final_" she said with distaste, "and he said, if he did put me with Draco, then it wouldn't work" she pouted and crossed her arms across her chest.

Draco inwardly sighed in relief. 'Merlin, for once, i feel like thanking Snape' he smirked. Yeah right, like he would ever say thank you to Snape. He shrugged it off.

"What does he mean it won't work?" asked the naïve friend.

"He says that if I was with Draco, than the whole project would be useless, whatever the stupid project is." she snarled.

The naïve friend still looked confused but said anyways, "Oh." Then she and Pansy both walked back to their desk talking about the newest fashion of whatever they were talking about.

'I can't stand her. I can't even believe that _I _ used to date her.' he thought with a frown.

**--Normal--**

Snape started to get his hearing back faintly and bellowed, "QUIET!" everything become quiet.

"Does anyone, other than Ms. Parkinson have any questions?" he asked with a glare but at Pansy in particular. She just smiled at him. No one answered.

"Good, you and your partner are supposed to work together with the project and everything else." Snape drawled. Everyone had a confused look on their faces. A kid in the sixth year put his arm in the air. Snape turned and glared at him.

"yes?"

"Um, professor, what is the project about?" the kid asked dumbly.

Snape smirked, "You all won't find that out until the time comes." he said, "Which is in two months" he finished with an even bigger icy smirk. Everyone inwardly groaned.

"But in the meantime, you and your partner are going to go to the Halloween Ball _together_. Class dismissed" he finished.

Everyone started leaving the room and while going out the door, Draco's crew, and Harry's crew collided with each other.

"Watch it scarhead. Don't you and your little friends know any respect?" Draco drawled.

"Shut up you bloody git!" Ron said angrily. Draco turned his head and looked at him.

"I wasn't talking to you Weasel, or do you fight all little Potty's fights now?" he asked with his trademark smirk.

"What is it with you Malfoy?" Hermione asked. Draco glared at her.

"No one asked you either you filthy mudblood" He said in disgust. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh please Malfoy, that is really getting old." she said.

"Oh, really mudblood? I don't care what you think." he scoffed.

Hermione glared at him, "Well why don't you just sod off then?" she asked angrily.

He smirked, "I can do whatever I please mudblood." he said calmly.

Hermione gritted her teeth, "Oh, is that so Malfoy? So you like to be in the presence of a _'mudblood?' _" she said fuming.

He raised an eyebrow, "So, Granger, finally accepting that you're a mudblood now have you? Good, good" he drawled. Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

Hermione glared at him in hatred and then said, "Shut up ferret face" she said defiantly. Harry and Ron both snickered, and Ginny smiled.

'looks like Granger had finally grew a backbone' Draco thought amused. He smirked. Hermione frowned. 'whats he smirking at' she thought and decided to ask aloud.

"What are you smirking at Malfoy?" she demanded.

"Nothing you need to know about Mudblood" he said and he turned around and walked down the hall, leaving a very confused Hermione. Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle all followed suit. There was a silence.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked all of a sudden.

'I was wondering the same thing' Hermione thought. She shrugged. Then, Her, Harry, Ginny, and Ron all went to the Gryffindor Tower to hang out.

Hey again! So what did u think? Lol hope u guys liked it…hehe. Well leave your comments please, both good and bad. - I can handle it….haha jk jk well CIAO! LATERZ!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey pplz! Lolz jk jk. Hey, just wondering..lol do I talk too much about Hermione and Draco that I don't like go to other people like Harry, Ginny, etc? lol well if I do sry hehe, for this chap, ill put more of Harry, Ginny, and the others, BUT, lol Draco and Hermione are still gonna be in it! D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters...JK Rowling does

**Chapter 5**

A few days have passed and nothing happened. While in Potions though….that's a different story.

"Watch it Malfoy!" exclaimed Hermione. She was currently cutting some roots for their project, but Malfoy just had to "accidentally" bump into the table and almost made her spill the whole toxic potion onto herself.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Why should I do that mudblood?" he drawled. She clenched her fists…if it weren't for Snape watching them like a hawk, she would have slapped him and probably hex him.

"Whatever" she mumbled and went back to chopping the ingredients for the potions assigned for them to do today.

Draco got bored so he started chopping along with Hermione and stirring the cauldron. Soon, they were both done.

'Finally' they both thought with relief.

Hermione poured the potion in a flask and went up to Snape. As she walked by his desk, he glared at her. She was confused, 'What's his problem?' she thought but shrugged it off. She made her way back but while doing so, she decided to see how Ron, Harry, and Ginny were doing.

She looked over at Ginny. What she saw shocked her. Ginny seemed to have a dazed look about something by the looks of it, and she keeps smiling at Blaise. But, that's not the thing that shocked her, it was that Blaise Zabini was smiling warmly back at Ginny.

'Wow' she thought, 'I guess some Slytherins aren't as bad as they seem'

Then, she looked over to Ron. Ron and Lavender were both flirting with each other and left their potions there. Hermione grinned.

She shook her head. 'I always knew he liked her, I wonder when he'll ask her out..' she thought still smiling.

She then saw Parvati, who was looking very disgusted and was both glaring and yelling at Goyle. He just shrugged and got back to work. Lavender then sighed and went back to working too.

With Luna and Crabbe, well Crabbe was trying to inch away from Luna as far as possible. Hermione guessed that Luna told him something that was just…well Loony.

Lastly, she looked at where Harry was doing. He looked really annoyed and tired. His head was banging on the table, while Pansy was babbling to him in a high pitched shrieked. 'Yikes' Hermione thought. Then, she walked back to her table with Draco.

**---With Ginny and Blaise---**

"Ok, so now you add the bat tail?" Ginny asked smiling.

"Um, yeah, just right about now." Blaise said, smirking and putting it in.

Ginny was confused, since they were partnered up a few days ago and having to do potion projects together, he has been very kind.

'But, why is he so nice to me?' she wondered. Then shrugged. They both finished adding the ingredients and then Blaise put some of the potion into the flask and got up and walked to Snape's desk.

Meanwhile, Ginny was lost in her thoughts, 'Hmm, is he on to something?' she thought still confused, 'Or was I completely wrong about Slytherins?'

"Oh well, not like I have any feelings for him" she mumbled to herself.

"Don't have feelings for who?" asked Blaise with an eyebrow raised. Ginny blushed.

"N-nothing" she stuttered. Blaise smirked and went back and sat in the seat next to hers.

"Oh, come on Ginny, I promise I wont tell" he said. Ginny inwardly gasp. Did he just call her by her first name?

She got over her shock and rolled her eyes, "Its nothing Zabini" she replied.

Blaise pouted and Ginny laughed. 'He looks so cute' she thought and then bit her lip. 'What am I saying? That's crazy, I already have a boyfriend. And we've been together for a few months already.'

'I don't like Blaise Zabini' she thought over and over, trying to convince herself. Blaise noticed how silent she had become.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked with a hint of concern in his voice. Ginny nearly jumped a foot when she heard his voice. She turned and smiled faintly at him.

"Yeah, I'm okay" she said, smiling at him. Blaise nodded.

'Hmm, wonder what's with her' he thought curiously, 'oh well, not my business' he thought.

**---With Harry and Pansy---**

"So, like, he was like, so unfair, that stupid old git! He should like, be sent to Azkaban (**A/N: **is that how you spell it? Lol I have no clue) and be eaten by the dementors" she rambled. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Parkinson, dementors don't _eat_ you, they suck out your soul" he pointed out.

Pansy scoffed, "Same thing!" she argued. He sighed. It was useless. He then started banging his head on the table, while Pansy started talking about how cute Malfoy is.

'I don't understand how Malfoy gets through this every damn day' Harry thought, 'But I know why Malfoy is always cranky' at that Harry chuckled. Pansy glared at him.

"HEY! Are you even listening?" he shrieked that could've made Harry go deaf in a second. Harry rubbed his temples.

"Yeah, Parkinson, I was" he lied but hid it.

She looked at him suspiciously, "…Okay, so then, what was I talking about?" she asked inspecting her fingernails.

Harry winced. 'Damn it! What do girls talk about?' he raked through his mind to come up with something but couldn't think of anything. Pansy then rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Well?"

"uh….."

"Spit it out you git!"

"Hey! I'm not a git!"

Pansy rolled her eyes at him again.

"Stop avoiding the question! I keep telling everyone that I'm not STUPID! Why won't anyone believe me!" she wailed. Harry felt a tiny bit of sympathy for her. Tiny bit.

He sighed, "Er, your not stupid…you're smart?" he tried. Pansy beamed at this.

"Well see? I told you!" she exclaimed. Harry chuckled. Pansy then glared at him.

"Are you laughing at me?" she demanded. She had tears brimming in her eyes. Harry widened his eyes. 'What to do…what to do' the voice in his mind repeated.

"N-no, of course not Par-eh, Pansy. I was just saying…that er….you looked very pretty when I told you that you were smart" he said then thought, 'what the hell? Did I just say….oh Merlin!' he panicked. He looked at Pansy to see her expression and all he saw was confusion. 'this is bad, really bad. Merlin!' he thought still panicking.

'Oh my gosh! Did the Harry Potter just say that I'm pretty? That is like such a compliment.' she thought. She was so shocked that she couldn't even find the words to speak. Then she turned pink. This means that Potter likes her. Actually likes her and wants to be her friend. She was surprised, but then smiled.

Harry was getting ready for a scream to come his way. But what happened was something that he wasn't expecting.

Pansy leaned over and hugged him. He tried to speak but no words came out. He just blushed.

"Thank you Harry" she whispered in his ear. Did he hear correctly? Or did she really call him by his first name and thanked him?

"Uh, your welcome, Parkinson." he said unsurely.

She pouted, "I thought we were going to be friends" she said.

Harry was taken aback. "So, Par- I mean Pansy, you really want to be friends?" he asked slowly. She rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Well of course, dummy! Merlin, since we're supposed to be partners for the rest of the year, I just thought that maybe we should be friends you know?" she asked hopefully. Harry was surprised but didn't show it. It wasn't very often when you see Pansy all nice and smart.

Harry was lost in thought, 'hmm, it sounds logical enough' he decided to agree.

He then smiled, "Alright. I agree with you….Pansy" he still wasn't used to saying her first name. Pansy was grinning from ear to ear. She hugged him again. He blushed. 'I guess ill have to get used to being hugged by someone other than 'mione and Gin then.' he thought smiling a little bit.

**---With Ron and Lavender---**

"Eh, hey Lav?" Ron asked nervously turning red. Lavender turned and faced him and smiled warmly.

"Yes Ron?" she asked. Ron then turned even more red. Lavender raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Ron cleared his throat, "Uh, Lavender, would you like to go out with me?" he asked before his whole face, including his ears turned the reddest red that you have ever seen and was fidgeting in his seat.

But, Lavender seemed to be lost in thought and Ron took this the wrong way. He sighed sadly.

"Lav, y-you don't have to..I-I mean," Ron stuttered. Lavender rolled her eyes.

"Ron" more stuttering, "Uh, Ron?"

"I-I'm sorry for bringing that up"

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

"Huh? What?"

'Finally' thought a slightly annoyed Lavender. She took a big breath.

"I just wanted to say, before you interrupted me, that yes, I would love to go out with you Ron" she said grinning. Ron instantly brightened.

"Really? Do you really mean that?" he asked.

"Yes Ronald!" she said before leaning over and kissing him. Ron smiled into the kiss.(**A/N:** Not much for this one huh? Lol jk jk. -)

**---Back to Hermione and Draco---**

They were both sitting there bored to death and was looking into space.

Draco smirked once he remembered that Potter was paired up with Parkinson. He then sat up in his seat and looked around the room. When his eyes got to that scarhead and Parkinson, he didn't even try to hide his emotion. He was staring at the sight before him with wide eyes, with absolute horror in them, and his mouth gaping at them.

Hermione was so bored she couldn't even read a book. She then decided to see what Malfoy was doing. She was really that bored.

When she looked at Malfoy though, she was confused. What in the name of Merlin was he gaping at with wide eyes. She then followed where he was looking at and when she did, she must've had the same look as Malfoy.

The scene before her included one of her best friends, Harry Potter, and also a girl. That girl was Pansy Parkinson. What were they doing? They were hugging!

"Wow, am I seeing things?" she mumbled to herself.

"Tell me about it" said Draco, who had apparently heard her.

"I can't believe it…wow" she still gaped at them.

"Yeah, whats next, kissing?" he half joked.

Then, the two heads saw something else, Harry Potter, was actually smiling. Their eyes widened to the point where they can't widen anymore.

"Oh my gosh" Hermione whispered.

"What is the world coming to?" asked Draco.

"Okay, was that one of my best friend, and the girl that clings to you practically twenty four hours a day, actually hugging? And the fact that Harry liked it?" She asked, still bewildered.

"Seems like it Granger" he drawled.

"This is such a shock." she said.

"For once, I agree with you Granger" he said.

Then they both realized that they just had a civilized conversation with each other and they were surprised.

'Guess there's a first for everything' they both thought.

­­**---Normal---**

"I DON'T REMEMBER THIS BEING A LOVING CLASS! THIS IS A POTIONS CLASS! PARKINSON, POTTER, WEASLEY, AND BROWN SEPARATE!" bellowed Snape.

Harry and Pansy both parted from hugging with flushed faces and Ron and Lavender from kissing. Everyone in the class turned to look at them to find out if it was true. Some stood up to see. There was a lot of murmurs. The four of them turned red.

Now there was a lot of chattering going on and Snape was obviously having a bad day. "QUIET! GET BACK INTO YOUR SEATS!" he boomed loudly. Everyone immediately got back to their seats.

"Now, Potter, Parkinson, what were you two doing?" Snape asked with an icy glare.

Pansy rolled her eyes and said loudly, "Professor, what do you think?"

Snape had the urge to plug his ears. "Were you two _hugging_?" he asked quietly and slowly.

Pansy gasped. Everyone waited for the answer.

"Of course not! Why would I want to hug him? He's a Gryffindor! I can't believe you! You know I love Drakie! I thought you knew me professor!" she wailed and sobbed. Snape's paled and there was a slight hint, of horror?

"….Ms. Parkinson, perhaps you would like to go to the hospital wing?" he asked as calmly as he could. Pansy nodded and got her things and left. But before she did, she turned and looked at Harry for a second and smirked. Harry then figured it out. Pansy then ran out of the room.

'Smart ass' Harry thought. Snape then turned towards Ron and Lavender.

"And, may I ask, were you two doing?" Snape asked in the same quiet, and slowly voice. Both Ron and Lavender were both blushing madly.

Then, Lavender decided to speak, "Well, professor, we like finished our potion, so we were like bored out of our minds and so like, we like…"she said but was interrupted.

"I get it. Class dismissed" Snape growled. Everyone left. When Lavender was recovered by the shock, she said, "How rude" and pouted, but left.

**---With Hermione---**

When Hermione was done with all of her classes, she decided to go back to the Head's common room and ask Ron about Lavender later at Dinner.

She walked down the hallway until she came to the painting of a little hyper girl and a very shy boy.

"Good evening Jenna, Zach." Hermione said brightly.

"Hello!" Jenna practically squealed.

"uh, hi" said Zach and then he blushed. Hermione smiled warmly at the two of them.

"Password?" they both said in unison.

"sunlilies"

"thank you! Bye Hermione!" said Jenna. Hermione waved at the two kids and entered the door. Once she got inside, she noticed Draco sitting on one of the couches and reading.

'How did he get here before me?' she wondered. She went upstairs and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

About thirty minutes later, she came out and then did the usual, drying her hair, brushing her hair, and then going into her room to change.

When she got in there, she got her wand and conjured up the time and she noticed that it was almost time to go to dinner.

She got dressed in a simple black t-shirt and some denim jeans. Then, she put her hair up in a ponytail and put on some lip gloss and she was done.

She checked the time again and then put her wand in her pocket and walked out of the Heads' Common room and headed in the direction of the Great Hall.

'I guess I got here just at the right moment' she thought happily 'cause she saw that Ginny, Harry, Ron, and other people were there already. She walked to them and gave both Ron and Harry a kiss on the cheek and then sat down between Harry and Ginny.

"Hey you guys!" She said.

"Hey 'mione!" they all replied.

She decided to cut to the chase. She smirked at Ron, who had caught it and was worried.

"W-what's w-wrong 'mione?" he stuttered, averting his eyes everywhere. She just simply rolled her eyes.

"Why, Ronald, what do you mean "what's wrong?" hmm?" she said in a voice that spooked the hell out of Ron, "I just wanted to ask you something" she said innocently, but her eyes told otherwise.

Ron was turning pale now. He cleared his throat, "Um, sure. Go ahead" he said hesitantly.

Hermione smiled, "I just wanted to know, what happened in Potions that you and a certain girl were caught during a lip lock?" she asked resting her head on her hand.

'I feared for this moment.' Ron thought.

"W-well, I-uh you see-" he babbled.

"Ron?"

"And-um, its just-"

"Ron? Are you okay?"

"Ehem, uh-"

"RON!"

"What? What happened" he said looking around frantically.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ron, calm down, Merlin. I was just wondering. You don't have to tell me." she said pouting. Ron flinched.

"Oh, alright" he gave in, she inwardly smirked, "IaskedLavenderifshewantedtobemygirlfriend" he said in a rush.

"Huh?" was the three responses that he got. He sighed.

"I, um, asked Lavender if she wanted to be my girlfriend" he repeated with a blush.

"Oh my gosh! FINALLY!" squealed Ginny and Hermione.

"Congratulations mate. it's about time too." Harry said. Ron looked confused.

"Why is this such a big deal? And what did you mean Harry?" he asked dumbly. The other three had to hole the urge to roll their eyes.

"Ron, practically everyone knows that you liked her since…well I don't know, forever?" Ginny explained.

"E-everyone knew?" Ron stuttered looking flustered. The three nodded in sympathy, sometimes, Ron was _too_ dense.

For the rest of the dinner, Ron was still shocked that everyone knew, and Harry, Hermione, and Ginny talked about random things.

**---With Draco---**

He was still reading after Hermione had gone up to her room. He saw her curious stare when she arrived at the common room.

After reading for about thirty more minutes, and then sat there, his mind replaying what had happened today. So many things that were shocking today.

The most shocking of all though, was that he and the two Gryffindorks' very own bookworm had a civil conversation. It was kind of nice though, talking to her, though he would probably never admit it.

He sighed and then checked the time. It was almost time for dinner so he got up and walked out of the portrait door with a swish of his robes.

He then started walking down the hallway and went to the Great Hall. When he got there, he realized that he was still early, but he saw that Blaise and a couple of Slytherins were over there. He walked towards the Slytherin table and plopped down across from Blaise.

"Hey" Draco said simply.

"Yo" replied Blaise. Draco rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing her so early?" Draco wondered.

Blaise shrugged, "I dunno. I guess I didn't want to run into that one sixth year girl." he answered calmly.

"Who's this "sixth year girl" that you're talking about?" Draco asked, curious. Blaise chuckled.

"Oh, uh…" Blaise paused, trying to remember her name, "I think it was Rolinda Wen" he said, scratching his head embarrassed.

Draco smirked, "So this "Rolinda Wen" is stalking you eh?" he taunted. Blaise glared at him.

"Shut the hell up! She's almost like a mini copy of Pansy" he groaned. Draco chuckled. Just then the Great Hall's door's swung open and slammed into the wall violently and in walked…..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lol. Guess who walks through the doors, all mad and stuff? Haha well ur gonna have to find out in the next chap! Lol, I think its obvious who it is….lol

Hey, also, do you like Pansy's "kinda" new personality? Lol I didn't even realized how…um…lol spoiled that I've put her in the past chaps. Haha I guess she should be a little different…and have a totally different side…hehe well tell me what you think of Pansy's attitude. )

Please review and tell me what you think!

Ciao, Ciao! 3


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **HI! Thanx for the reviews! And, Sorry I had to end the last chapter with a cliffhanger…yeah, well I hope you like this Chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters...JK Rowling does

_From the last chap:_

_Draco smirked, "So this "Rolinda Wen" is stalking you eh?" he taunted. Blaise glared at him._

"_Shut the hell up! She's almost like a mini copy of Pansy" he groaned. Draco chuckled. Just then the Great Hall's door's swung open and slammed into the wall violently and in walked…_

**Chapter 6**

In walked in a fuming….Pansy Parkinson. Blaise sighed in relief, while Draco grimaced a bit.

'At least its not that Wen girl' Blaise thought with a smirk.

The two friends sat there, watching what Pansy was going to do next. She headed straight for them. They both groaned.

When she got there, she saw the two sulking boys and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, what happened to you guys?" she asked, very calmly. Both Draco and Blaise were shocked. No shrieking? This is a good sign…sort of.

"Uh, nothing, Parkinson" said Blaise, since he was the first to recover from the shock. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please Blaisey! I know something is wrong…what's with the look on Drake's face?" she asked.

"I'm fine Pansy" Draco replied. Pansy shrugged. Blaise was curious.

"So…Parkinson, why the 'great' entrance?" he asked sarcastically.

"Ugh!" Pansy scoffed, "You do NOT want to know!" she exclaimed.

"Come on, Parkinson. Why _can't _you tell us?" Blaise asked. Pansy sighed.

"Alright, I'll tell you" she said finally. Blaise's smirk grew bigger. "Ok, Parkinson, then shoot" he said.

Pansy took a big breath and then said, "I was like on my way here, you know? Well anyways, while walking, McGonagall stopped me and lectured to me about whatever the hell she was talking about! I guess that greasy haired git told her what happened in the classroom!" She practically yelled.

"I swear! She should've gone after that Weasel guy and that Lavender…whatever girl" she finished. Blaise nodded.

"Hmm" he said thoughtfully, "I wonder why she stopped you for just a _hug_…? He drifted off. Pansy's eyes widened.

"You don't think its because he's a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin do you?" she asked. Blaise blinked.

"Uh…" he said.

"That's possible I suppose" Draco suddenly said out of the blue. Pansy nodded, and then left when one of her friends called her.

'Wow, no more hugging? Is something wrong with her?' Draco thought and then inwardly laughed at himself, 'Hmm, I guess my arm isn't going to be purple for that long anymore' he thought, smirking in relief and then looked down to his right arm. It was sort of reddish, but not purple, that's for sure.

**---Hermione---**

She sat there, watching Ron babble to himself about how stupid he was. She had to stifle a giggle. It was too funny.

"Oh!" Ginny suddenly said, "Hey, you guys, I have to go for a bit okay? My boyfriend is calling me over" she said and then stood up to hug everyone. When she hugged Ron, he didn't even notice. She then walked out of the Great Hall hand in hand with her boyfriend.

Harry turned to Hermione, "Hey, 'mione" he said nervously.

Hermione looked at Harry, "Yes Harry?"

"Uh, um…well" He started out. Hermione smiled at him.

"What is it Harry? You can tell me." she said gently. Harry scratched his head.

"Um, do you…do you think its weird for a Slytherin and Gryffindor to be friends?" he asked. Hermione was confused.

"What are you talking about Harry?" she asked. Harry turned red with embarrassment.

"Y-you know what? Forget what I just said" he said quickly.

"Oh, come on Harry. You can tell me. I won't laugh or anything." Hermione replied, "You know you can tell me anything and I won't tell another soul" she said. Harry sighed in defeat.

"Alright" he said. Hermione grinned.

"I was just wondering, because…me and Parkinson have decided that we would be friends" Hermione's eyes widened at this, "Um, because we're going to be partnered up for everything because of this project" he finished quickly.

Hermione took a moment to answer. Harry was worried now. What would she think of him now? A traitor? A scum?

"Wow, Harry." she finally answered still sort of speechless, "I think that's great Harry." she then said smiling.

"Are you sure? Is that the truth 'mione?" he asked, still worried.

"Of course Harry. That's a good idea anyways" she said.

Harry sighed in relief. "Thank you 'mione" he said sincerely. Hermione just grinned at him. Just then the Great Hall's doors opened with a slam that was similar to the one before today and Ginny ran in with tears running down her cheek.

She ran all the way to where Harry and Hermione were and then collapsed to the ground with sobs. Probably everyone was looking at them now, since the whole room was dead quiet.

Hermione got up from her seat and kneeled by Ginny.

"Hey, Gin what's wrong?" she asked concerned for her red head friend.

Ginny just sobbed louder. "Come on Ginny. Lets go outside." she said and helped Ginny up. She hugged Harry and Ron, who was still in his own little land, and walked outside the Great Hall. She led Ginny to the place by the lake and the two of them sat down.

"Gin, are you okay now?" Hermione asked softly. Ginny nodded and sniffled.

"What happened?" She asked curious and concerned.

Ginny took a deep breath, "He….he…" she managed to say before crying her heart out. 'What happened to Ginny that made her this upset?' Hermione wondered.

"Can you tell me?" she tried. Ginny nodded meekly at her.

"He……he…….br-" Ginny started.

"He what?" Hermione asked.

"………Broke up…..with me" Ginny said, wiping away the tears. Hermione was speechless.

"W-what? Why?" she asked.

Ginny sighed sadly, "He said that…he wanted a break from us…and…that he liked this one other girl." she said, trying not to break down again, " He said that, she asked him out, and that he was going to say 'yes' and told me he was _sorry_ but he didn't sound like he was" she said sadly.

"Oh, Ginny, I'm sorry" Hermione said and then hugged Ginny.

"He was a git anyways" Ginny said, "He always looked at other girls when we were going out, but I thought that he could change." she laughed dryly, "I'm so stupid" she said. Hermione shook her head.

"No, Gin. You are _not_ stupid. He's the stupid one." Hermione said firmly. Ginny nodded weakly and sighed.

"Ginny, you'll find another guy, a better guy. Trust me" Hermione said comfortingly. That managed to make Ginny feel a bit better. Ginny then thought of Blaise Zabini. She blushed.

Hermione saw Ginny blush and wondered why. She thought for a moment and then grinned.

"So, Ginny, why the blush?" She asked tauntingly. Ginny's eyes widened and she turned even more red.

"O-oh nothing 'mione!" she answered quickly.

"Uh huh, right" Hermione said sarcastically, "Ginny, were you thinking of a guy?" she asked curious. Ginny shook her head.

"No, its nothing. I was just thinking of something in the past" she said, hoping it would end this conversation. But Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Oh, gosh Ginny! You're just like Ron, honestly" she exclaimed.

"I am _not_ like that idiot brother of mine!" Ginny said trying to be calm.

"Okay Gin, I won't ask anymore. You can tell me later if you want" Hermione said.

"Thanks 'mione. I'm sorry, I just don't know if I really do like this guy or not for sure." she said truthfully. Hermione nodded understandingly.

"Alright, I think we should get back before Ron gets out of la la land and finds out that you're gone." Hermione said before they both burst out laughing.

They both stood up and walked back up the stairs and kept on going to the Great Hall.

**---With Draco---**

"Yo, what was that all about" Blaise said, talking about the scene that happened a few minutes ago.

Draco shrugged, "Who knows." he said.

Pansy then said, "Merlin. I know how she feels" she said dramatically. Draco and Blaise rolled their eyes.

"And what is it that she's feeling right now Parkinson?" Blaise asked. Pansy rolled her eyes at the two boys.

"Oh, honestly. Do you two know _nothing_ about girls?" she asked. The two boys shook their heads. Pansy sighed.

"She probably got dumped by that idiot…what's his face" she said, stating the obvious. Draco and Blaise took in this information.

"Oh" they both said.

"Oh and there is the bastard himself" Pansy said scowling and glaring at the boy who just walked in the doors of the Great Hall.

"Pansy, why do you feel sorry for the mini Weasel?" Draco asked, still confused.

"Merlin Draco! You still don't get it?" she exclaimed. Draco shook his head slowly.

"Damn! I told you before, it's a girl thing. Even if she is in a different house than us, she's still a girl" Pansy said tiredly. Draco nodded.

"So, you're saying that….even if she's not in Slytherin….well you lost me there." Blaise admitted. Pansy glared at them.

"I am so wasting my time!" she shouted and walked back to her friends in a huff and not bothering to give them a hug goodbye.

Blaise and Draco exchanged confused looks. "What was Parkinson talking about?" Blaise wondered.

Draco shrugged, "Who knows and who cares. Its not like we're going to remember anyways." he said with a smirk. Blaise started smirking also.

"You know, I think I like this new 'personality' of Parkinson" Draco said and took a piece of bacon onto his plate. Blaise stared at him, confused.

"What do you mean Drake?" Blaise asked.

Draco gulped down his food, "Well, she hasn't hugged me, well my arm all evening." he said simply.

Blaise nodded, "You don't sound all to happy Malfoy" he joked.

"Don't even joke about that Zabini. I just wonder why she isn't though." Draco said annoyed. Blaise raised an eyebrow at the Slytherin boy.

"Don't have to bite my head off Draco. Sheesh" Blaise said, smirking. Draco just glared at him.

"Shut up"

Blaise laughed.

"I mean it Blaise" Draco warned. Blaise still smirked but said nothing.

"Or else, I'm going to find this, Rolinda Wen person and send her to you." Draco finished with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Shit no!" Blaise yelled, "You better fucking not!" he exclaimed. Draco laughed.

"Chill, Zabini, I was just joking." Draco said.

"Don't joke about something like that." Blaise said dangerously. Draco rolled his eyes.

"How in the world did she _ever _want to be stalking you, eh Blaise" Draco taunted.

"You don't even want to know." Blaise growled.

"Well actually, it sounds interesting. Go on, tell your story" Draco said.

Blaise sighed, "Alright, just don't do anything stupid" he said. Draco nodded his head but then realized what Blaise had just said.

"What the hell Zabini" he said. Blaise chuckled and then cleared his throat.

**Flashback**

_Blaise was walking towards the common room and was sighing. 'my head hurts like hell and I don't even know why' he thought dryly. When he got close to the portrait door, he sighed with relief._

'_Good, this way, I don't have to run into anybody and have to talk with them.' he thought._

_When he was about five feet range from the portrait door, something that he didn't want to happen right now, happened._

_A girl, in which he guessed who was sixth year girl, ran into him and he was caught out of balance. They both fell to the floor. For Blaise, sadly, he hit his head._

_He sat up and rubbed his temples and groaned. He turned towards the person that ran into him. The girl was sitting up groggily and then shook her head and looked around._

_She had dirty blonde hair with some black streaks throughout her whole head. Her face was heart shaped and was kind of attractive, Blaise admitted to himself, but what he didn't like was that she had too much make up. To him, she looked like a clown._

'_Damn, this girl is even worser than Parkinson. Is this girl trying out for the circus or something?' he wondered. The girl finally noticed him and blushed deeply and averted her eyes._

"_I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't know that y-you were s-standing there." she stammered and blushed even more. Blaise smirked._

"_Um, just wondering," he started, "What were you doing?" he asked. Her face was now a bright red, it was surprising that her blush was noticeable through that thick layer of make up that she had on._

"_O-oh, w-well you see, m-my friends w-were just j-joking around a-and then t-they g-got too c-carried away and well" she stammered even more._

"_And what?" Blaise pressed on._

"_Uh, w-well they were t-throwing stuff, w-well, t-things that w-were mine and o-one thing fell over here, so I went to g-get it…but, r-ran into you. I-I'm so sorry." she stuttered._

"_Eh, Its ok, so what's your name?" Blaise asked curiously. The girl turned tomato red, and it reminded him of that, uh, Roland, or whatever his name was, Weasel guy._

"_I-its, Rolinda, Rolinda Wen." She said smiling, "How about yours?" she asked curiously._

"_Blaise Zabini" he answered simply. Rolinda nodded. 'Hmm, Rolinda Zabini, don't sound bad' she thought happily._

"_Well, uh, Rolinda?" she nodded, "Oh, ok, Rolinda, I have to go right now, so later" Blaise said and stood up and walked towards the portrait door. _

_Rolinda sighed and waved at him. She then picked up her fallen book and stood up also and went the other direction, thinking of Blaise Zabini._

_Blaise whispered the password and went through. Several people were in the common room but he paid no attention. He just went straight to his room and fell down onto his bed and slept._

**End Flashback**

"After that, she kept following me every time she sees me." Blaise said sadly. Draco had to stifle his laughter.

"Oh, Merlin Blaise, so did she _really_ look like a clown?" Draco wondered.

"Oh, yeah. It was really uncomfortable." Blaise grimaced. Draco laughed.

"Wow, Zabini, do I feel sorry for you." Draco said, still laughing. Blaise just glared at him.

**---With Hermione---**

She was walking with a still sniffling Ginny. She turned her head to the red head girl.

"Hey, Gin, are you going to be okay?" Hermione asked, worried for her friend. Ginny looked up at Hermione and smiled.

"Yeah, thanks 'mione. If it wasn't for you, I would have been in the Great Hall floor, crying hysterically and making a fool of myself. Thank you 'mione for cheering me up." Ginny meekly said, but sincerely.

Hermione nodded and smiled.

"It was no problem, Gin. Besides, what are best friends for?" Hermione said.

"I thought that Harry and Ron were your best friends 'mione" Ginny said confusingly.

"Well, what they don't know, won't hurt them" Hermione said with a wink. Ginny laughed.

"Well, thank you for being such a great best friend!" Ginny said grinning like an idiot.

"Hey, lets go back before that thick headed brother of mine realizes that he was off in la la land" Ginny joked. They both started laughing again and started walking towards the Great Hall again.

When they got there, Hermione could see Ginny shaking nervously.

"Gin, are you okay?" she asked with concern. Ginny turned to look at the older Gryffindor girl.

"Y-yeah. I'll be fine, don't worry 'mione." Ginny said and then pushed open the doors. The two girls walked in with everyone staring at them. They reached the Gryffindor table and sat down at their regular seats.

Unfortunately for Ginny, Ron has gotten out of his 'la la land' way before since she had gotten in the Great Hall.(**A/N:** Uh, did this make any sense? Lol)

"Where the bloody hell have you been Ginny!" he demanded. Ginny suppressed the urge to roll her eyes and slap him upside on the head.

"I was outside, Ronald" She answered.

Ron glared at his younger sibling, "Ginny! You tell me right now why the bloody hell you were crying!" he said, irritated.

Ginny turned to Harry, who was finding his plate to be oh so interesting. She glared at him. Then, she turned back to her brother.

"What are you talking about, Ronald?" she asked inspecting her fingernails.

Ron glared at her even more, "You know very well what the hell I'm talking about! Harry, here," Harry was shaking his head but no use, "told me that you ran in here, bawling your eyes out and then run outside" he finished, and was expecting an answer.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I don't have to explain myself to you Ronald." she said stubbornly and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well, I AM YOUR BROTHER! You have to tell me!" he yelled. Ginny rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever Ron. Goodbye, 'mione, Harry." she said and stalked out of the Great Hall.

"HEY! DON'T YOU GO WALKING AWAY FROM ME!" Ron bellowed.

"Ron, just let it go." Hermione said tiredly. Ron turned to her and glared at her. She gave him a questioning look.

"And, you, 'mione, why were you gone?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Why do I have to tell you, Ronald?" she asked back.

'Because," Ron started.

"Because what, Ronald?"

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"Calling you what? Eh, Ronald?"

"STOP IT!"

"Hmm, let me think about that, okay Ronald?" she pretended to have a thoughtful look, and then said, "Nah, I'll pass, Ronald"

Ron fumed, "Why does everyone call me that!" He demanded angrily. Hermione grinned.

"Ron, just let it go." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, Ronald, chill." Hermione said with an evil smile, "I think I'm going to go to sleep now, Bye Harry, Ron" she said and then stood up and hugged and kissed each of the boy's cheeks before going.

**---Ron and Harry---**

"So, mate, why so mad?" Harry asked. Ron glared at his plate.

"Nothing" he snapped.

"Merlin, okay, I won't ask anymore" Harry said. Ron sighed.

"No, sorry mate." he said.

Harry smiled, "Its alright, Ron"

"Thank you!"

"For what?" Harry asked confused.

"For not calling me by my full name" Ron explained.

"Oh, your welcome." Harry said, laughing a little bit.

"Yeah" Ron replied.

Harry cleared his throat, "So, Ron, you and Lav are together now eh?" Harry teased with a smirk. Ron turned red.

"Yeah….well what about you Harry? You and Parkinson seem to be on friendly terms" Ron said.

Harry nodded, "Yup. We agreed to be friends for the sake of the project…whatever the hell it may be" Harry said. Ron nodded.

"That's smart, Harry. Good thinking" Ron implied.

"Uh, it wasn't my idea…" Harry said drifting off. Ron stared at him confusingly.

"You didn't? Don't tell me.." Ron said.

Harry sighed, "Yeah, its true, Ron, Pansy did think of it first" Harry said smiling. Ron observed his friend.

"Harry, you don't actually _like_ Parkinson, do you?" Ron asked carefully.

Harry shook his head, "Ron, come on, we've only agreed to do this just today, how could I like her?" he asked. Ron shrugged.

"I don't know mate. All I know is, anything can happen." Ron said, smartly.

"Hmm…okay Ron." Harry said, thinking of what Ron had said.

**---With Hermione---**

She walked down the hall shaking her head. 'Merlin! Ron is so protective!' she thought. Then she got to the portrait.

"Good evening Hermione!" Jenna exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. Hermione smiled.

"Good evening you two." she replied. Jenna's smile widened.

"Password!" Jenna chirped.

"Sunlilies"

The portrait door swished open and she was about to walk through, when suddenly someone bumped into her, making her fall to the floor.

"Owww" Hermione moaned.

"Uh….sorry about that, Granger" came the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy.

Hermione was confused, 'Did I just hear Malfoy apologize? I guess I'm losing my mind, just like everyone else' she thought and held the urge to roll her eyes at her stupidity/

"…..Its okay, Malfoy. But why were you rushing through the door?" she asked, hesitantly. Draco sighed.

"Well…..nothing, Granger" He replied with the trademark smirk of his. Hermione rolled her eyes. She tried to get up but winced. She mentally cursed to herself.

Draco looked down at her, and saw that she was in pain and rolled his eyes.

He sighed and then looked down at her, "Are you okay, Granger?" he drawled, sarcastically.

She glared at him coldly, "No, thanks to you." she retorted irritated. He smirked at her.

"You're very welcome, mudblood." Draco said very sarcastically. Hermione glared at him.

'Ugh, wouldn't I love to slap that smirk off his face!" she thought, clenching her fists. She sat there, on the ground, with her arms crossed across her chest and pouting.

Draco rolled his eyes, but after a while, he held a hand out to help her. Hermione was surprised. Hesitating, she took his hand and then he pulled her up. She was about to thank him, but he let go of her hand and started walking in the direction he was heading towards before he crashed into her.

He turned his head around and called to her, smirking, "You're welcome, Granger, but don't expect me to help you ever again."

Hermione fumed. 'The nerve!' she thought angrily. She sighed deeply and then made her way to her room, where her homework awaited her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! This is the longest chapter that I have ever made! Lol kind of happy though. Hope you all liked it! Please review! It really helps me! Lol

Ciao, Ciao! 3


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! How do you think my story is going? just wondering is all..D. Hope you like this chap!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters...JK Rowling does.

**Chapter 7**

"Ugh! When are they going to tell us what the bloody project is?" Pansy exclaimed angrily. Draco shook his head and rubbed his temples. 'I've been here, in the Slytherin Common room for...an hour I guess, listening to Pansy's complaints'

"Pansy" he sighed, "Why don't you go complain to Snape or one of the professors?" Draco asked. Pansy stopped her ranting and looked at him.

"What!" she exclaimed, "I wasn't complaining Draco." she said pointedly. Draco shrugged.

"Seemed like it to me." he muttered.

"Huh? What was that Draco?" Pansy asked. Draco shook his head.

"Fine, whatever" Pansy said and then she suddenly slapped her hand on her forehead, "Damn it!" She swore.

"What is it Pansy?" Draco asked calmly.

"I was supposed to meet one of my friends at the library like thirty minutes ago." She said worriedly, "Do you think she'll be mad?" She asked him. Draco shrugged. Pansy ran her hand through her blonde hair nervously.

"Oh no! I have to go! Bye Draco!" she said quickly and went over to him and gave him a hug, and then left.

Draco shook his head, "I'll never understand girls" he muttered to himself.

"Tell me about it" said a voice behind him. Draco jumped a little.

"Oh bloody hell, Zabini, must you always sneak up on people? Its scary" Draco said glaring at a smirking Blaise.

Blaise shrugged, "I don't know, I'm just used to it I guess" he answered simply. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well anyways," Blaise said, "How was your little _chat_ with Parkinson?" he asked with a smirk again.

Draco sighed deeply, "Horrible" he answered.

Blaise chuckled, "That's nice" he said.

"Oh yeah, loads of fun" Draco said sarcastically.

"I bet" Blaise said, laughing. Draco glared at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"What do you mean Drake?"

"Stop being stupid, Zabini."

"Since when was I ever stupid?"

"Since forever"

"Whatever Drake" Blaise said rolling his eyes.

Draco smirked, "What? Giving up already?" he taunted.

"What are you talking about? Giving up on what?" Blaise asked confused.

"Never mind"

"Alright then," Blaise said and then his eyes suddenly widened.

"What is it Zabini?" Draco asked. Blaise pointed in the direction of the portrait door, where someone was just coming in. That someone was Rolinda Wen.

"Oh Merlin!" Blaise groaned. Draco smirked.

"Is that the stalker girl, Blaise?" he asked. Blaise nodded his head sadly. Draco looked at her face and thought, 'whoa, Blaise was right, she is worse with the make up than Pansy'

Rolinda turned her black streaked blonde head in the direction where the two were and she suddenly smiled and started making her way over. Blaise sighed.

Once she got to them, she went up to Blaise and smiled widely, "Hi Blaise!" she exclaimed.

"Uh, hi." was the response she got. She then turned her head to Draco and she blushed slightly.

"Um, hi, my name is Rolinda Wen." she said politely. Draco nodded at her.

"Hey, I'm Draco Malfoy" he answered coolly. She blushed, 'wow, Blaise has a very cute friend' she thought, 'But Blaise is the one for me'

"So, Blaise" she started, "Where were you today? I was looking for you" she said.

Blaise shrugged, "What did you need to tell me?" he asked.

"O-oh, um, never mind" she said quickly and blushed. Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. Well, Rolinda, I have to go to the, um, library, so see you later?" Blaise said. Rolinda nodded and then hugged him.

"Bye Blaise! Bye Draco!" she said and then headed towards her room. Blaise sighed.

"I guess i should go to the library before she knows that I'm lying." Blaise said.

"Alright. I have to go back to the head's room anyways. See you later" Draco said and headed towards the door.

Draco walked to the head's room quietly. When he got there, he was greeted with a hyper Jenna.

"Hello!" she said gleefully. He just nodded to her.

"Password?" she chirped.

"Sunlilies"

He went through the door and walked over to the place where the fireplace was and collapsed down onto one of the green couches there. 'well, at least Pansy wasn't as bad as she was at the beginning of the year' he thought. He sat there for a while and then decided to go to his room to do his homework for that day.

**---with Hermione---**

"So, Gin are you sure you're okay?" Hermione asked. Ginny looked at Hermione and smiled.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, 'mione. He was a git anyways." she reassured.

"Alright.." Hermione said hesitantly.

Ginny laughed, " 'mione, I'm okay, really. Don't worry" she said. Hermione nodded and grinned.

"Hey, Gin have anybody you like now?" Hermione asked. Ginny blushed.

"No" she answered quickly.

"Uh huh." Hermione said, not believing her.

"I'm serious 'mione, I don't like anyone right now." Ginny said, not looking at Hermione.

Hermione smirked, "You know, you're not a very good liar" she commented. Ginny glared at her.

"That's not true." Ginny said, "If it was, Ron would know about all of the guys that i've gone out with."

"Yeah, that is true" Hermione agreed, "But I'm not letting that subject drop. Now tell me who you like!"

"No"

"Why not Ginny? I always tell you who I like." Hermione said.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really." she said sarcastically.

"Fine, I haven't told you who i've liked before." Hermione sighed, "I guess its fair"

"Thank you" Ginny said and nodded.

"But i still want to know who you like, someday" Hermione said grinning.

"Yeah, I'll tell you who i like, someday." Ginny agreed. Hermione nodded.

Then, the door swooped open and in came Harry and Ron. The two girls rolled their eyes.

"Don't you boys have any manners?" Ginny said annoyed.

"Huh? What are you talking about Ginny? This is the Gryffindor common room" Ron said, confused.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well, of course it is Ronald." she said, stating the obvious.

"Ah, um, well then, isn't it free to everyone then?" asked Harry, who looked as confused as Ron. Ron nodded.

Ginny looked at them weirdly, "And you two are supposed to be older than me?" she asked sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean Ginny?" Ron demanded.

"Oh, nothing, Ron" she answered with a shrug.

"Ginny, what did you mean!" Ron growled.

Ginny stared at him, "What are you talking about Ron?" she asked innocently.

"Don't give me that!" he said, his voice getting louder.

"Merlin Ron, do you _have _to make a scene wherever you go?" Ginny asked. The four Gryffindor friends looked around them and saw people giving them, well more like Ron, weird looks. Ron turned red.

"Shut up" was his only response before he walked up the stairs to his dormitory.

Harry sighed, "Gin, I'm sorry" he said. Ginny turned towards him with a smile.

"Its alright Harry. He needs to cool down, i guess" she shrugged. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. Well, I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Ginny, 'mione" he said and hugged them both, while kissing one of their cheeks. He then turned around and went in the direction where Ron went.

"That went well, didn't it?" Hermione asked sarcastically, and sat down on the couch. Ginny did the same.

"Yeah, of course." Ginny answered just as sarcastic as Hermione, "When its with Ron that is" she added. Hermione laughed.

"I just don't get why he has to make a big deal out of everything!" Ginny complained.

Hermione grinned, "Well, it is Ron, so what did you expect from him?"

Ginny sighed, "Yeah, but its just he's just so annoying!"

Hermione shrugged, "Well, its your brother." she said, "But, Ginny, you know that he acts like that with me also too, don't you?"

"Yeah" Ginny agreed after awhile, "But not as much" she said grimacing.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "That might be true, but he only wants to protect you because you're his little sister"

"He's protecting me when I don't need it!" Ginny pointed out. Hermione nodded.

"That's true"

Ginny sighed, "So, 'mione what do you think of the whole project thing so far?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I guess its ok"

"What?" Ginny asked, shocked, "You mean that you and Malfoy haven't even argued once?"

"Whoever said that Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"No one" Ginny answered, "Just me" she said grinning.

"Well, we've argued, but haven't talked much other than that." Hermione said.

"Ah, I see"

Hermione laughed, "What do you see, Ginny?" Ginny grinned widely.

"I see…..that you and Malfoy are going to fall in love!" she exclaimed out of the blue.

Hermione gave her a weird look, "What did you say!"

"You heard me, 'mione"

"You're mad!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Am I?" Ginny asked in a spooky tone.

"Yes you are"

"Hermione!" Ginny said.

"What?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Don't give me that! Admit that you like Malfoy!" Ginny demanded.

"Wait, what?" Hermione asked disbelievingly, "Did you just say, admit that _I _like Malfoy!"

"Yes, exactly. Now admit it 'mione!"

"Admit what? I have nothing to admit"

"Oh come on Hermione!"

"Come on Hermione what Ginny?"

"Ugh!"

"Good night"

Ginny blinked, "What?"

"I said good night Ginny" Hermione said and stood up.

"No, you can't go! Its not even time to go to sleep!" Ginny complained.

Hermione sighed, "Gin, its eleven o' clock."

"So?"

"So, its time for me to go" Hermione said and waved, "Night Ginny"

"Humph" Ginny scoffed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Okay, bye" she said and headed for the door. She then went to the Head's room and went to her room. She was so tired that when her head hit the pillows, she was fast asleep.

"Wait a second!" Ginny exclaimed ten minutes later, "Hermione come back here! You still haven't admitted it yet!" she shouted.

Then Pavarti Patil came over to where Ginny was standing, "Uh, Ginny?" she asked.

"Yeah, Pavarti?"

"Who are you screaming at? Hermione's gone" she said. Ginny turned a deep color of red.

"Oh…" Ginny said slowly, "I think I'm going to go to bed, night Pavarti"

"Night"

Ginny walked up the stairs and to her dormitory and thought, 'I just made a complete fool of myself. I hope everyone would forget about this' she grimaced.

"Oh well" she muttered to herself and got in her bed and fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chap was kind of short…compared to the others. Ha ha…I don't think this is really an eventful chapter. Hehe well, sorry if you don't like it. Its just one of those chapters where it don't really go with the story…somehow. Yeah….I had a writers block(I get that a lot) and I just didn't know where to lead the story to. Eh, does Draco or any other characters seem OCC? Just wondering. Well gotz to go! Laterz


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Yeah I know that the last chap was pointless...but hey..at least I updated right? just playin. hehe.I just had no idea about how to lead the fic to...This chapter might start out kind of boring, just so you all know hehe.

If you guys have any questions, you can go ahead and ask me, since I didn't explain some things. Sorry bout that.

**SexyDraco04: **Lol. the project is coming out sometime soon, dun worry. btw K, lovely review. haha jk jk

**CoPpErFyRmAgE: **Eh...lol yeah my bad thanks for correcting me...hehe

**Kole17:** Um, about the changing views, its not really a view of the

person. Its just at the time where they're at. Sorry it confused ya.

**Moon Goddess of the Sun: **Thanks, I'm glad that you like my story! -

**TiaraRox: **Thanks hehe, I do use that a lot. I'll try to um, stop using that all the time.

I wanted to thank all of you who has been reading this fic. I also wanted to say thanks for all of the reviews! Enjoy the chap!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters...JK Rowling does.

**Chapter 8**

The next morning, they had potions first thing in the morning. More than half of the students in the class were still half asleep and kept falling asleep in their seats and then waking up.

Hermione yawned, "Why did they have to have class now?" Sitting beside her was a snoring Ron and Harry.

"I honestly don't know," Ginny replied yawning also. Harry woke up with a jolt and looked around him groggily.

"What happened?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

Hermione looked at him tiredly, "What are you talking about Harry? Nothing happened."

"Oh," he said, "Okay," then he slouched down in his seat and in a matter of seconds, he fell asleep again.

Ginny shook her head, "idiot," she muttered as she looked at her brother.

Hermione laughed a bit and then yawned again, "I'm serious. Why did they have to have class in Snape's dungeon, which is really cold by the way, in the morning!" she whined, "It's barely seven o'clock in the morning!"

"It is?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded.

"Huh," Ginny said, "I thought it was at least four o'clock."

"I thought the same." Hermione shivered. "It's so cold in here."

"Yeah it is," Ginny commented, "just be glad that this isn't the place where you live all the time," she half joked. Hermione looked around for the first time that morning. Everyone there was complaining about something. They were a whole lot worse than the two Gryffindor girls here.

There was silence for a while, other than the chatting of other people.

"Snape's late," Ginny said finally, "Probably getting himself a nice, warm coffee," she grumbled as she shivered.

"I want a cup of coffee!" Hermione exclaimed and shivered also. It seemed like it took Snape years to come.

About thirty minutes later, Snape came sauntering in, carrying with him a cup of steaming coffee. He didn't seem to notice anyone in the room. Snape went to his desk and set everything down and turned around to go get a book from a shelf behind all of the desks, but was then met with everyone's tired stares.

"What are you all _doing_ here?" He demanded icily. A kid in the way back raised his hand shakily. Snape turned to him and glared at him.

"You got something to say?"

"Yes, Sir," the boy nodded, "you told us yesterday to meet you here for class today at exactly seven o'clock."

"Oh," was all Snape said, "so you all stayed here for two hours?" he asked, slightly amused. They all nodded. He smirked at their shivering forms and blue lips.

"Well since you're all here," he drawled, "I guess we should start class"

Everyone groaned. They were already in this classroom, or dungeon for two straight hours and now they have to stay for another hour? They were shivering to death in here.

"That git," Ginny said and shook Ron to wake up while Hermione did the same to Harry. The two boys didn't budge a bit. Ron just grumbled about waking up in ten minutes and turned around.

The two girls sighed. Ginny then started to shake Ron vigorously and when she had no progress, she pinched his ear.

"Ouch!" Ron roared. Harry then woke up to the sound of Ron's voice.

"Hmm? What happened?" Harry asked. The people in the room laughed at the scene.

"Heh, I guess that works too," Hermione muttered to only Ginny.

Ginny grinned, "Yup"

Ron was rubbing his sore ear, "What the bloody hell was that for Ginny?" he demanded groggily.

Ginny smirked, "Nothing," Ron rolled his eyes, he didn't want to deal with this now.

What everyone didn't notice was a greasy haired teacher in the front of the room, watching the scene and glaring.

"Potter! Mr. Weasley! Detention!" Snape said icily.

"What? Why?" the two boys asked.

Snape glared at them darkly, "Because you two fell asleep in class, and made a scene."

Harry and Ron opened their mouths to protest when Hermione and Ginny shook their heads. Instead, they glared daggers into the back of Snape.

"Now, get into your partners and get started!" Snape ordered once he was done with writing the assignment on the board. There was a lot of shuffling of feet now as people moved.

Hermione sighed when she sat down in the seat next to Malfoy. They didn't talk to each other but did the work.

"Malfoy!"

"What is it now, Granger?"

"Look at what you're about to do," Hermione said and pointed to the plant in his hand. He gave her a look and shrugged.

"What about it?"

Hermione took a deep breath, to keep herself from slapping him, "I'm saying that if you put that in there, the potion will blow up"

Draco's eyes widened a bit, "Are you serious?"

"Well, let's see, who are you talking to again?"

"Uh, right."

Hermione nodded. She watched as Draco silently slipped the "destructive" plant onto the table next to them and then quickly turned back around in his seat. She grinned slightly.

"You're cruel, Malfoy," she said.

Draco was confused, "Huh? What are you talking about Granger?"

Hermione pointed to the plant on the other couple's desk.

"Oh," was all he said and then smirked.

"What are you smirking at, Malfoy?" Hermione demanded.

"Nothing. Just watch," he said and sat back in his seat. Hermione looked at him questionably.

About ten seconds later, an explosion got everyone turning their heads around and Hermione got her answer. She glared at Draco.

"Why did you do that!"

"Do what Granger?" Draco smirked, "It's not my fault Longbottom and his partner don't pay attention to the directions."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Like you, Malfoy?"

"Well, at least I didn't actually put the thing in the potion," he said. Hermione sighed and decided to see what was happening to Neville and his partner, a girl named Trish Wang. She had a shocked expression on her face and Neville was sighing from Snape's lecture.

"Oh my gosh!" Trish Wang exclaimed, "My clothes! My hair!" she raked her hands through her half green, half black hair.

"Erm, I'm sorry Trish," Neville said with his head bowed down. She seemed to forget about her hair and turned to Neville and smiled.

"Its okay, Neville," she said. Neville smiled back at her.

"Aww…she totally likes him," Hermione gushed to herself.

"Wang likes Neville?" Malfoy asked, "How do you know?"

"Oh, honestly," she said in a voice that sounded like what Pansy said to him earlier, "Don't you know anything? Didn't you see her change of emotions?"

"No," Draco said obviously clueless. Hermione sighed, 'Malfoy may think he knows everything, but he knows nothing about girls' she thought sarcastically.

"Well, she was all mad…you still with me?" he nodded, "Okay, and then Neville apologized and her face broke out into a grin," Hermione explained.

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Draco said slowly, "Trish Wang said it was okay to Longbottom, even though seconds ago she was complaining about her hair?"

Hermione nodded, still smiling. Draco rolled his eyes, 'girls, getting happy over nothing' he thought but smirked.

**---at the scene of Neville, Trish, Snape and people---**

"Mr. Longbottom!" Snape said angrily, "What did you do!"

Neville cowered back a bit, "I-I didn't do a-anything s-sir" he stuttered. Snape glared at him.

"What do you mean you didn't do anything!" Snape demanded. Neville was about to answer when Trish cut in.

"Sir, it was my fault, I…I put some sort of plant which I thought was the humberang(**A/N:** hehe like it? I made it up) plant" she said looking up to Snape.

Snape sighed, "Miss Wang." he started, hating to do what he was about to do, "You have detention," Trish nodded and went back to her seat with Neville asking him if he was okay. (**A/N:** pssh, Snape? Hating giving out a detention? Not likely lol, but there's a reason. Sorry to interrupt you guys from reading..)

Neville nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay Trish, thanks, for what you did," he said when she gave him a confused look.

She grinned, "It's no problem, Neville!" he blushed slightly and turned away.

Snape was still glaring at Neville, 'He was lucky. He got help from one of my students' he thought as he looked at the Slytherin girl sitting next to Neville.

Everybody else seem to lose interest of this 'love fest' so they walked back to their seats.

**---with Lavender and Ron---**

When they both got back to their seats, Lavender had a concerned look on her face.

"Ronny-boo," he blushed at the nickname, "do you think Neville will be okay?" she looked up to Ron.

He cleared his throat, "Um, yeah Lav, he'll be alright."

"Are you sure? He just got yelled at by Snape," she said with concern still.

"Yeah, Lav, he'll be fine. Besides, he always gets yelled at by Snape."

"Ron! That's not nice!" Lavender glared at him.

"What? It's true," he shrugged. She rolled her eyes and then she grinned.

"What's wrong Lav?" Ron asked slowly.

"Look at Neville! It's so cute!" she squealed. Ron was now feeling jealous.

"What?" he asked.

"Look at him and that Trish girl! They are so meant to be together!" Lavender said happily. Ron sighed in relief. He turned to look at where Neville was at. He grinned.

"Yeah, that's great," he said. Lavender grinned widely and hugged his arm.

"Its just like us!" she gushed in his ear. He blushed.

"Er, um, yeah," he stuttered. Lavender giggled.

"You look so cute when you do that!" she exclaimed. Ron turned even more red.

"Uh, thanks Lav," he said quietly. Lavender just smiled.

**---Draco and Hermione---**

"That was so cute!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco, who was beside her, smirked at the happy girl. She turned to look at him and frowned a bit.

"What's wrong? Didn't you think that was cute?" she asked.

"Sure, Granger," he said and thought, 'What the hell. This is better than a grumpy Granger' Hermione went back at smiling again.

"This is so cute!" she squealed. Draco scratched his head. Did this girl eat a box full of sugar today?

"Hey, Mudblood, what's with you today? You're acting…odd," he asked, 'wow, what a way to ask nicely' he thought and then inwardly snorted.

"Don't call me that!" Hermione demanded angrily. 'humph, he just had to go and ruin my mood' she thought pouting.

"Merlin, sorry," he said smirking.

Hermione glared at him, "Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"I think I know what I say and mean, Granger."

"So? You still didn't mean it." Hermione said stubbornly.

He shrugged, "I don't care what you think." She scoffed.

"You ruined my happy mood!" she whined. He looked at her face and saw that she was pouting once again. He smirked, 'she looks kind of cute when she's pouting' he thought and then frowned a bit.

She lost her smile completely, "What are you smiling about, Malfoy?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever. Malfoy," She said and turned away from him. Draco shook his head.

'Like I said before, I'll never understand girls, at all' he thought.

**---with Harry and Pansy---**

Pansy sighed dramatically, "I feel so sorry for Trish."

"Why's that, Pansy?" Harry asked.

She looked at him, "Because, Harry, she got slime all over her hair! It must be horrible!" Harry sighed and shook his head.

"What?" Pansy asked looking at him strangely.

"Nothing."

"Okay…" she said uncertainly.

"Hey!" Pansy exclaimed suddenly, "Do you think that Trish likes…..her partner?"

"Um, you mean Neville?" she nodded, "Yeah, I guess they seem to like each other," he said, shrugging.

She rolled her eyes at his carelessness, "Oh come on! Didn't you notice that…um…moment?"

Harry scratched his head, "Um, sorry, but what are you talking about? What moment?"

"Merlin! Are all guys this clueless?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'm not clueless!" he defended.

"Whatever, Harry. Anyways, I didn't even say that _you_ were," she said, shrugging. He still looked at her suspiciously. She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Alright," he said slowly. Pansy smiled.

"What's wrong, Harry?" she teased.

"What are you talking about Pans? Nothing's wrong," he said, confused.

She laughed, "You look so cute when you're confused!" she said. He blushed. She smiled even wider. 'Aww, look at him! He's so cute!' she thought and then giggled.

Harry looked at her weirdly, "Are you okay Pansy?"

She looked at him and smiled, "Yeah, of course Harry." He nodded, but was still uncertain. He shrugged it off for now.

The two partners then started finishing their potion.

**---with Luna and Crabbe---**

Crabbe was inching away from the girl who was currently reading the latest issue of 'The Quibbler' and what creeped Crabbe out was that she was reading it upside down.

Luna turned to look at her partner, "Hey, Crabbe, you want to read it?" she asked as she held out the magazine. Crabbe shrugged.

"Um, sure," he said and accepted the magazine. He then started to read it and was amazed.

"Hey! This is actually pretty good!" he commented excitedly. Luna grinned.

"Yeah, I know…oh! And you're supposed to read that part the other way," she said as she slipped the book through his fingers and turned it around until it was upside down. Crabbe nodded.

"Wow," was all he said. The amazing things you can learn from someone that you thought was Loony.(**A/N: **hehe I don't know why I did this. Was it funny at all? Cause I guess that could be the reason why I put this on here…I guess I'm going to put some more funny scenes…Or I'll try to..lol)

**---with Parvati and Goyle---**

Goyle was sitting in his seat sneaking some food from his pocket. Parvati looked at him with weirdly.

"Hey, Goyle, did you steal that from breakfast?" she whispered. He looked at her for a second and then nodded. Parvati's eyes brightened.

"Can I have some?" she asked. He looked at her weirdly.

"No" was his answer. She frowned.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Cause"

"Because why?" she pressed.

"Because its mine!"

"Um, can you share?"

"No."

"Please?" she begged and pouted.

He hesitated for a moment before grudgingly gave over some of the food. She smiled gratefully and then started eating.

"Thanks" she said, her voice muffled.

"Mmhmm." was his grunted response. She grinned at him, 'Maybe working with Goyle isn't going to be half bad' she thought.

The two spent the whole class period sneakily eating the food.

**---with Ginny and Blaise---**

"Oh, poor Neville." Ginny said.

"Hmm"

Ginny looked up at the bored expression of Blaise, "You don't feel sorry for Neville? He got yelled at by Snape."

He shrugged, "Its normal."

"Humph, says you Mr. Zabini" she said.

Blaise grimaced, "Please don't call me that. It makes me sound like my dad."

Ginny grinned, "Hmmm," she said thoughtfully. Blaise then realized what he had just told her and wanted to slap himself.

"What are you thinking about Ginny" he asked. Ginny jumped.

"Merlin! Why do you have to do that!" she demanded with her hand over her chest, trying to calm down.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" he asked innocently. She glared at him.

"You know what I mean, Zabini"

"Aww, come on Ginny. I'm calling you by your first name, you should do the same" he said pouting. Ginny grinned, 'He looks like a little kid, a cute kid' she thought and then blushed. Unfortunately for her, he caught that blush.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A blushing girl named Ginny Weasley." he grinned, "What are you blushing for, Ginny?"

"Its nothing."

"You can tell me, I promise to keep it a secret" he said winking.

She rolled her eyes, "At the look on your face? I'll pass"

He pouted and she laughed.

Blaise frowned, "What's so funny?" he asked looking offended but in his eyes, you could see satisfaction.

"N-nothing" she said between gasps. They had many strange stares from other groups but they ignored it.

"Okay," he said in a weird voice. Ginny then burst out laughing. Blaise was confused but laughed along with her.

From the other tables, you could here them muttering amongst themselves, or aloud, "What a weird couple" , "That is so cute! How come you never try to make me laugh!", "Dumb people these days I tell ya", and "They will like so make a like such cute couple, don't you like think so?"

A couple of minutes later, Ginny and Blaise settled down but had tears in their eyes.

Blaise cleared his throat, "So, what were we laughing about again?" his voice was still throaty.

Ginny shrugged, "I have no idea."

Blaise chuckled, "Well, that's not a good enough answer" he teased.

"And why not!" Ginny said in mock madness.

"Because" he said simply. Ginny ignored him and didn't answer.

He smirked, "Are you angry Ginny?"

"No."

"Okay then…"

Ginny decided to change the subject, "So, um, you want to continue working on the potion?"

Blaise blinked, "Uh, yeah sure." The two started adding ingredients to their potion.

**---back with Draco and Hermione---**

The two head's finished their potions thirty minutes ago so they sat around, bored. Hermione was drumming her fingers on the desk quietly, while Draco was just staring at the desk.

Draco sighed and then looked up. He decided to see what everyone else was doing. Everything seemed normal…then he raised an eyebrow.

"What is it, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, seeing the weird look on his face. She got no answer. She shook him slightly.

"What?" Draco asked, annoyed.

"I said, what is it, Malfoy?" she repeated.

"What is it with what?"

"Why do you have a weird look on your face?"

"What weird look?"

"The one you had!"

"Which one?"

"Ugh!" Hermione said, giving up. Draco smirked.

"I knew what you were talking about, Granger," she fumed, "Just look over there."

"That was very specific Malfoy, look where?" she said sarcastically. Draco sighed and pointed.

Hermione looked and then turned to Draco and gave him a confused look.

"What exactly am I supposed to see?"

"Look at Crabbe!" She looked at where Crabbe was, he was currently reading "The Quibbler"

"What about him? He's reading "The Quibbler" is that it?"

Draco wanted to bang his head on the table.

"No, that's not it."

"Then what's the point?"

Draco sighed, irritated, "Just forget it."

Hermione shrugged, "Alright then."

Draco inwardly rolled his eyes. He then looked at where Crabbe and Luna was, 'I didn't know he could read….or Goyle for that matter' he thought as he remembered what happened in second year, when he found Goyle wearing glasses.

He then sighed again. Suddenly, Snape stood up from behind his desk and walked in front of it.

"Class is over." He drawled and glared at everyone that was in Gryffindor who walked out the door. Everyone was sighing in relief. It seemed like years, being in this class, even though it was really an hour.

Hermione met up with Harry, Ron and Ginny and they all started chattering as they headed for the Great Hall for Lunch.

"So, how was the class today?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It went ok" was everyone's answers. Hermione nodded.

"That's good," she said.

"What about you 'mione? How was class for you?" Ginny asked.

"Well, it was cold, but it was ok." Hermione answered.

Harry then said, "That stupid git of a teacher gave us detention! I didn't even get to sleep much."

"Yeah." Ron agreed. The two girls rolled their eyes.

"Whatever, its your own fault," Ginny said.

Ron glared at her, "What!"

"it's the truth, Ronald"

"So? You're my own sister! You're supposed to side with me!" Ron said angrily.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "I don't have to side with you if I don't want to"

"Yes you do! You're my sister, I'm always right!"

Ginny sighed, "Ron, do you have to make a scene wherever you go?" The people that were walking behind the four were looking at Ron strangely.

Hermione giggled. It was all too funny.

They spent the rest of the way to the Great Hall, bickering(Ron and Ginny) and shaking their heads(Hermione, Harry, and all the other people)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow I'm done! Hehe well, if the last part, starting at Draco and Hermione's last bold lettered thing to the end is bad, I'm sorry if it is…I'm like sick since yesterday so I don't think I'm thinking clearly. But if its all good, then hehe forget what I said. Well later everyone!

Ciao! 3

-N.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I'm feeling sort of better now! Yay! But still sort of sick so um….yeah ha.

**SexyDraco04: **Yeah, hehe thanx again for the help with the last chap! D times a million!

**CoPpErFyRmAgE: **um, it'll come out soon? Sorry if it's unethical? -'

**Moon Goddess of the Sun: **Thank you! Lol -

**Kole17:** Thanks, I'm glad you like it! D

Thanks for all of the reviews! Enjoy the chap!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters...JK Rowling does.

**Chapter 9**

A couple of weeks passed by and almost everyone seemed to be getting pretty well with their partners.

Hermione had her face in her hands and was slouching in her seat.

"Are you okay 'mione?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked at her through her fingers.

"No" was her muffled answer.

"Well, what's wrong then?"

"Its nothing."

"Lie"

"No I'm not." Hermione lifted her face from her hands and pouted.

"Oh, yes you are."

"No, I am not!"

"Yes you are, don't be afraid to admit it."

"Admit what!"

"Well, how should I know? You have to tell me, duh!"

"Shut up!"

"I will, only if you admit that there is something wrong, tell me what's wrong, and admit that you like Malfoy!"

"Ugh! Ginny stop now!"

Ginny laughed, "What are you going to do 'mione?" she taunted.

"I'm going to..." Hermione started, "Do something horrible to you when I find out what I'm going to do."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Please, is that all you got?"

"No." Hermione glared.

"Then why don't you have a better comeback than you just told me?"

"Well..."

"Yes?"

"Never mind, Ginny" Hermione shrugged. Ginny pouted.

"You're no fun Hermione."

"Yes, I know that." Hermione said grinning.

Ginny sighed, "Whatever. So, are you going to tell me what's wrong now?"

"Hmmm, no"

"Aww, come on 'mione, tell me!" Ginny pleaded.

"No, Ginny."

Ginny scoffed, "How come you won't tell me? I'm your best friend remember?"

"Well, because you haven't told me who that guy you like was." Hermione reminded her.

Ginny fidgeted nervously, "Yeah, I thought so." Hermione said. Ginny glared at her.

"Whatever 'mione. I'll find out sooner or later."

Hermione smirked, "How about later? Way later?"

"No--" Ginny said, but was interrupted when they heard two male voices yelling and was headed to where the girls were in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Soon enough, Ron and Harry came in, wearing their Quidditch uniforms and were bickering about something.

"Ron, you stupid git!" Harry exclaimed.

"What did I do?" Ron asked irritated.

"You know pretty damn well of what you did!" Harry said angrily.

"No, I don't. So, why don't you just fill me in!" Ron retorted.

"I think I wont!"

"Why not!"

"Because I don't feel like it, that's why."

"Come on! If you're gonna yell at me, at least let me know what I did." Ron said in a voice that was mixed with both anger and confusion.

"Well," Harry said, trying to find the right words.

"Oh? So now you have no comeback eh, Harry?"

"Shut up Ron!"

"Well, maybe I don't want to shut up."

"Eh, you guys, you're making a scene, _a really big scene_" Ginny said suddenly and smiled nervously to the people who were listening and watching the scene.

"You stay out of this Ginny!" Ron warned, not even knowing what Ginny had just said. Ginny slapped her forehead and groaned, 'Why am I related to him again?'

"Yeah, Ginny. Stay out of this. This git needs to fight his own battles." Harry said, oblivious to what Ginny had said also.

"I'm not a git!" Ron shouted.

"Oh, yeah? Then what are you eh, Ronald?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"No, I don't think I will, Ronald."

Ron scowled, "Just tell me what the bloody hell I did today!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "You honestly don't know?"

"No, I don't. Care to explain?"

"Um…..no."

Hermione watched the scene amusingly, 'Does Harry even know what he's mad at Ron for?' she thought and then mentally laughed.

"Why the bloody hell not!" Ron demanded.

"Because," Harry said.

"Because?"

"You know what? Just forget it." Harry said. Ron glared at me.

"You don't even know why you're mad huh?"

"Of course I do." Harry defended himself.

"Uh huh, okay sure Harry." Ron said not believing a word Harry was saying.

Ginny walked over to where Hermione was standing and sighed deeply.

"They're so annoying!"

"Yeah that's true." Hermione nodded.

"They're complete idiots." a voice behind them said disappointedly. Ginny and Hermione turned to see who it was and they both smiled.

"Hey, Lav." the two girls said in unison.

The girl smiled, "Hey 'mione, Ginny. I can't believe those two." she said shaking her head.

"Yeah, and look at them now. They're just going back to regular old pals again." Hermione commented as she looked to where Harry and Ron were. They were sitting on the couch, playing Wizard Chess and obviously, Ron was winning. They lost the crowd around them minutes ago.

The three girls laughed, "And to think, one of them is my boyfriend." Lavender said.

"Your boyfriend is my stupid brother." Ginny sighed.

"Yeah, he is sometimes, but he's a cute stupid guy." Lavender grinned.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Oh please!"

"What? It's true, he's hott!"

Ginny pretended to gag, "Someone please hex me!" she said both dramatically and sarcastically.

Hermione smirked, "No can do Gin. Sorry."

"What? I don't get it…why do you want to be hexed Gin? You really do?" Lavender asked as she reached for her wand, not catching the sarcasm. Ginny's eyes widened and she shook her hands out in front of her.

"No, no Lavender. I was kidding." Ginny said quickly.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" Lavender said as she put her wand back in her pocket. Ginny sighed in relief while Hermione was stifling a giggle.

"So, anyways, how are you guys today?" Lavender asked kindly.

"It was okay" Ginny said. Hermione was silent.

"Hermione?" Lavender asked.

"Huh? Oh, um, it was, uh, normal?"

"What do you mean by normal?" Ginny asked.

"Um, well its nothing really. Don't worry about it."

"No, no tell us please!" Lavender said with a pout.

"Uh, well it's just Malfoy, being a prat." Hermione said.

"Oh" was the response she got from both girls.

"Yeah," Hermione said and then she looked at the clock hanging in the wall, it read nine fifty-nine. "Well, I think its time I go to bed. Good night" she said to both girls.

"Aww, already?" Ginny frowned.

"Yeah" Hermione sighed. She hugged the two girls good night and then went over to where Ron and Harry were, playing the tenth game of Wizard Chess.

"Hey, I'm going to go to sleep, so good night you two." she said and then kissed them both on the cheek and then hugged them.

"G'night 'mione" they both said. She smiled and said bye to everyone.

She walked to the portrait of Jenna and Zach tiredly.

"Hello, Jenna." she yawned.

"Hullo Miss Hermione! How was your evening?" Jenna asked.

"Good evening" Zach mumbled politely. Hermione smiled tiredly at him. If she wasn't tired and if he wasn't a painting, she would have pinched his cheek and hugged him because he was so darn cute.

"Evenin' Zach, and it was..eventful Jenna. How about you two?"

"It was so wicked!" Jenna exclaimed.

Hermione grinned, "That's great Jenna, how about yours, Zach?"

"Um, it was alright." he said, blushing.

"Password!" Jenna chirped.

"Sun lilies. Good night you two"

"Night!" Jenna said enthusiastically.

"Good night." Zach said quietly. Hermione smiled at the two once more before walking into the Common Room and was surprised when she saw Draco Malfoy sitting on one of the chairs, reading. The portrait door closed with a 'swoosh' and Draco looked up from his reading and saw Hermione.

"Well, well, if it isn't the mudblood. Where were you?" He asked. Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I should tell you, Malfoy?"

"Oh, I don't know." he replied with a smirk on his face. Hermione was too tired to argue.

"Look, Malfoy, I'm tired right now, so I'll argue with you tomorrow alright?"

Draco looked at her strangely but said nothing, 'She must really be tired, if she didn't realize what she had just said.'

"Good night" she said with a small wave, and then began walking towards the stairs and to her room. Then, she changed into her pajamas, which was a big shirt with some pink 'Hello Kitty' pants and got into her bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

Draco scratched his head, "Uh, night." he muttered to no one, 'she is very tired then' he shook his head and began reading his book again. About and hour later, he decided to go to bed.

**---The next morning---**

Draco was in the Great Hall eating his breakfast before he heard Blaise and Pansy bickering as always as they came.

"Whatever, Blaise. I don't want to hear it!"

"Fine then, Parkinson. Think what you want, but you know its true."

"Grrr."

"What is it with you two? How can you argue this early in the morning?" Draco drawled tiredly.

"What do you mean Drake? Its ten in the morning." Blaise pointed out. Pansy nodded in agreement.

"It is? Damn, I thought it was earlier than that." Draco sighed.

"Why are you so tired, Draco?" Pansy asked.

Draco looked at her, "Its nothing. Just didn't sleep until very late last night."

"Oh, you poor baby." Pansy said as she hugged him. Draco grimaced a little, but accepted the hug.

"Thanks Pansy." he said. Blaise looked at him with slight concern.

"Are you sure you're all right Drake?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Blaise." Blaise nodded slowly.

"Alright then, if you're sure."

"Yeah, so, I'm curious. What did you guys fight about?"

Blaise smirked, "Oh, well that's a funny story, you see-"

"NO! You do not want to hear it! Its so stupid!" Pansy interrupted.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Hmm, now that you said it Pansy," Pansy sighed, "I want to hear about it now." he finished and Pansy's face fell.

"WHY DRACO?" he shrugged.

Blaise was still smirking, "Well, if you really want to know," Draco nodded, "I was just telling Pansy that she liked Potter."

Pansy scoffed, "I do _not_ like him!"

"Uh huh, sure Pansy." Blaise said. She glared at him.

"Blaise, what would make you say that?" Draco asked confused.

"Well, I mean not like its bad or anything Pansy" she nodded curtly, "But, you gotta admit Drake, she's changed."

"How have I changed?" Pansy asked.

"Well, you're not as annoying is one." Draco then slapped him on the head, "Oww, what the hell was that for?"

"ANNOYING?" Pansy shrieked.

"Good going smart ass." Draco muttered.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ANNOYING! I AM NOT ANNOYING!" Pansy continued shrieking.

"Well, Parkinson, I didn't mean that literally." Blaise said. Pansy stopped shrieking.

"Really Blaise?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I mean this change is better for you."

"But I'm still confused Blaise, how did I change?" Pansy asked again.

Blaise looked thoughtful, "Hmmm, well, you're just……..different."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Oh, yeah Blaise, that is really helpful." she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, Blaise, that didn't explain anything." Draco said with a frown on his face.

"See? Even Draco agrees with me! Now tell me Blaise."

"Alright, alright. No need to gang up on me now," he said with a grimace, "Fine I'll tell you." There was a couple of minutes of silence then.

"BLAISE ZABINI! You better tell me now!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Hold on, I'm still thinking."

"Wow, Blaise can think…for once." Draco said, snickering. Pansy grinned.

Blaise glared at the platinum haired Slytherin, "Shut up." Three minutes passed.

"I got it now!" Blaise exclaimed. Pansy looked at the clock on the wall, "Took you that long?" He glared at her.

"Yes, now do you want to know or what?"

Both Pansy and Draco nodded, "Well, you're like a different person, Pansy. I mean, at first, you're all clingy to Drake here. But then you stopped and it was…..like, you've matured." Blaise said.

Pansy had a confused look, "I clung onto Draco?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah, and you made a print on my arm." he said and then looked down at his right arm, the bruise was a slight pink but still noticeable.

"Oh, I'm sorry Draco!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Its fine."

Blaise smirked, "See? You're completely different now, Pansy." Pansy smiled at him.

"Thanks for telling me Blaise."

Blaise frowned, "Damn, I forgot to add nicer." Pansy laughed.

"Whatever Blaise." she said. One of her friends from across the table called to her.

Pansy turned to the two boys, "Well, see you later." she said and hugged them. She walked to her group of friends and Blaise and Draco could hear one of them saying, "You're so lucky Pansy! Being friends with those two hotties!" they both smirked.

"Girls these days eh?" Blaise said.

"Yeah, they're all too confusing for me to handle." Draco said. Blaise laughed.

"Whatever Drake."

"What? It's true." Draco insisted.

"Right" Blaise said in a non convincing voice. Draco glared at him.

"What did I do?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing." Draco answered.

"All right. Well, lets go get this day over with." Blaise said, as it was time for them to go to class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I guess I'll just stop there. Heh. Well, nothing interesting I guess…but there's plenty of argument right? Hoped you all liked it. Please review! See ya everyone!

Ciao 3 -n


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hey all! I'm back! I'm just kidding. I'm sorry for...well making some of the chapters sort of pointless..I just couldn't think of anything and I guess I went with the flow. I hope you guys aren't mad at me...)'

**SexyDraco:** Hey, that's kool that you loved it! And thanks for everything n helping me with the ideas and stuff! YOU'RE THE BESTEST FRIEND EVA! lol haha well dis is a special comment to ya. And thanks again. D Luv ya person! hehe

**SlytherinPrincess189:** Thanks for the review!

**Dracos-naughty-lil-girl:** Thank you, I'm really glad that you like me story.

**Monisha Ayita:** Um, thanks and I'm sorry that nothing happens. I get writers block a lot and I just write so I' m sorry..I'll try to make it better.

**Kaibaslillgal92:** Thanks for your review!Kole17: Lol, that's cool. Hehe and yeah, hott guys being cocky..such cuteness. ;D just kidding.

Thank you to all of you who are reading my story! It really means a lot to me...yeah I know I'm a loser. lol jk. But thanks to everyone who have reviewed my story too! Luv ya all! Oh, and by the way, I changed the whole thing about moving scenes hehe, its been too confusing I guess. Enjoy the chap!

**Chapter 10**

'Another day in Snape's room, or dungeon' Hermione thought as she rested her head on the palm of her hand and tried to look like she was listening to Snape's explanation about a plant.

"Mr. Potter," Snape sneered, "Would you mind telling us what is the use of the "cansanbary" plant?"

Harry looked at Hermione pleadingly and she looked at him and shrugged. He looked like he was going to die.

Harry cleared his throat, "Um, is it for curing sickness?" he guessed. Snape glared at him.

"Yes, it is," Snape said tightly. Many snickers followed by and Harry sighed in relief.

He turned to Hermione, "Sheesh, 'Mione, you were some help." He glared.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I was loads of help," Hermione said, mindlessly.

Harry looked concerned, "Are you feeling alright Hermione?"

"Yeah, Harry, just sleepy," she answered and smiled lightly at him. He nodded.

"Well, you gotta go to sleep! I almost got detention _again_!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

He scratched his head, "No, I'm sorry 'mione." she smiled, "You're forgiven." he smiled back.

Ron and Ginny were sitting next to Hermione and were glaring at each other. For what? We might never know.

"Alright!" Snape drawled loudly, " Its time for a project assignment." A moment of silence before a hand shot through the air.

A sixth year girl raised her hand. Snape raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Um, professor...what's the project going to be about?" she asked, cocking her head to a side.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," He said icily, "It's called a 'Love Potion' but different in a way." he said, as though talking to a bunch of little five year olds. Almost all of the girls squealed in happiness and were chittering about what boy they wanted to use it on. Snape smirked.

"You will be with your partner, making this. Put it in two vials and then one at a time, each person is going to drink it and try to break out of it." Many of the girls were still squealing and chattering amongst themselves, very few were grimacing.

"Ugh, just what I needed, a love potion with Malfoy." Hermione groaned. Ginny smiled at her.

Hermione looked at her questionably, "What is it, Gin?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Ginny said, slyly.

"No, I don't. Please elaborate."

Ginny sighed, "You're so innocent Hermione." she commented, and Hermione frowned, "But don't you get it? Love potion, you and Malfoy." Ginny added.(A/N: lol my friends call me innocent too..hehe that's why I added that. D)

"Shut up, Ginny. I already told you. I don't like Malfoy," Hermione said, agitated.

"Alright, say what you want 'mione." Ginny shrugged, but still had that smug smile on her face.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Snape was sighing and glaring at all of the girls in the room, "QUIET!" he shouted and everything eventually quieted down.

"Now," he said, with a glare, "Get in your partners and get started." and with a flick of his wand, words appeared on the board and everyone began to move.

'Aww, damn. I have to do a Love Potion with Granger? And then actually drink it?' Draco thought.

Hermione sat down in the seat and sighed deeply, 'Wait, why am I always moving and going into the seat next to Malfoy while he does nothing?' she thought with a frown. She shrugged. The two heads' read the instructions quickly.

"Alright, Granger, how about you do the chopping and I do the stirring?" Draco offered. Hermione nodded.

"Sure." They got started on their project.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ginny walked over to where Blaise was sitting and plopped down into the seat next to him.

"Hello, Miss Ginny" Blaise said with a smirk.

Ginny smiled back, "Hello, Mr. Blaise."

"Ahh, so you're going to call me by that from now on?" he asked.

Ginny looked thoughtful for a second, "Sure."

He nodded, "Let's go get these ingredients and get this baby cooking!" he said as he stood up. Ginny laughed and followed suit.

'Hmm, I wonder, what's it going to be like when Blaise takes the potion?' Ginny thought and then blushed and shook her head 'What a stupid thought." They both got the needed ingredients and went back to their seats.

'How would Ginny be like when she takes the potion?' Blaise wondered in his mind, while walking to his seat.

They decided that they would split everything in half so it would be even and then started making their potion.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Wow, a love potion." Pansy sighed. Harry smiled lightly.

"Yeah," was all he said, since he had nothing else to say.

Pansy looked at him, "I'm glad you're my partner Harry. I mean, I wouldn't want to fall in love with somebody like Crabbe and Goyle-no offense to them- temporarily."

Harry laughed, "Oh, yeah, I'm so much better than those two buffoons," he said dramatically. Pansy playfully pushed him slightly and laughed.

"Don't insult them. You'll hurt their feelings," Pansy scolded jokingly. They both started laughing for a few minutes and then quieted down, since Snape was watching them like a glaring hawk.

Pansy wiped the tears that formed in her eyes, "Haha, Harry. You're so mean."

Harry grinned, "Of course." Pansy shook her head.

"You want to get started? Snape's eyes are creeping me out," Pansy said as she frowned. Harry nodded and they both stood up and got the ingredients and went back to their seats and started working.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oh Ron! This is wonderful! But, even though I don't think we need to use to potion to make us fall in love!" Lavender squealed. Ron blushed but didn't say anything.

Lavender looked at him with a big smile on her face, "Let's get started!" she exclaimed. Ron just merely nodded and followed the bouncing girl as they walked towards the shelf.

"Hmmm," Lavender said, "Hey, Ronni-boo? Can you check to see what the ingredients are? I don't remember," she said. Ron blushed again and then looked at the board.

"We need hair of unicorn, bat wings, frog tongues, two vials..." he continued to list the ingredients to her.(A/N: I have no idea what the Love Potion is made of...so...lol)

She nodded when she was done getting them all and turned to Ron with her arms full with the needed ingredients. Ron looked at her and then got some of the things off her arms.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. He grinned at her and they walked back to their seats and got started.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Whew, we're done!" Hermione said as she fanned herself with her hand because of the steam the potion was causing.

"Yeah, and before everyone else too," Draco replied with a smirk. She shook her head.

"Is it completely done yet?" she asked, as she looked at the reddish-pink substance in the cauldron, "It looks done."

Draco took a peek into the cauldron and nodded, "Looks right to me," he said calmly and then sat back into his seat. Hermione then looked at the board again and saw the all caps letters under all of the ingredient instructions, it read, "DO NOT DO ANYTHING TO YOUR POTION WHEN DONE! BRING TO MY DESK"

She nudged Draco slightly, "What?" he asked. She pointed her finger at the words that she had just read. He looked and then nodded. They both stood up and Draco took the cauldron by the handle and they walked to the front desk where Snape was glaring at the piece of parchment in his hands.

He looked up, "What?" he bit out.

Hermione shifted nervously, "Um, your directions on the board, Sir." Snape lazily looked at the board and then nodded curtly.

"Alright, let me see your potion." Draco placed the cauldron on the desk and Snape took it and inspected it.

"Good, it's ready. Good job, Mr. Malfoy." he said, ignoring Hermione. She inwardly rolled her eyes.

"Now," Snape said, taking out something from his pocket, "I just need to add this and its done." he said as he added a clear liquid into their cauldron. Hermione and Draco looked at him questionably.

Snape looked up at them with a slight glare, "You're all set. Go put this in two vials and sit in your seats until everyone else is done, understood?" they nodded and left.

They both plopped down into their seats and did as told. Draco filled two vials of the potion and corked them both so no steam or any of the substance can get out.

They sat there bored, and about thirty minutes later, other people started to go up to Snape's desk and he would pour the clear white substance into their potions. Soon enough, everyone was done.

Snape stood up from his seat at his desk and went in front of it. He looked at everyone and was slightly surprised that Neville's potion didn't blow up today. He scowled, 'Great, even Longbottom didn't mess up today.' Snape thought.

"SILENT." he boomed and all of the chatter that was going on stopped, "Since you're all done now, you should have two vials of the potion with the cork on. Am I correct?"

He waited for no answer, "Now, put your initials on the vial where a space is provided for your name and you put it there. You and your partner will then take it up here and put it in this cabinet to let it set." he finished as he pointed to a brown, dusty cabinet in the corner.

Everyone got out their wands and started magically put their initials in. There were sounds of chairs being scooted back and people talking as they went up to the cabinet and put it in there.

"You are all dismissed." Snape drawled when everyone went back to their seats. Everyone sighed slightly annoyed, but, again, there were sounds of chairs scooting and people chattering.

Hermione sighed as she got out of the class, "I'm so glad class is done!"

"Aww, we didn't get to test it out yet." Ginny pouted. Hermione laughed, but Ron and Harry had confused faces.

"Why did you want to test it out Ginny?" Harry asked, curiously.

Ginny shook her head, "Never mind. It's nothing Harry."

Ron looked at her suspiciously, but said nothing. The four walked towards the Great Hall, chattering about their day.

When they got inside the Great Hall, they walked towards their table and sat down with Harry and Ron on one side, and Hermione and Ginny on the other side. Ron and Harry automatically started filling their plates and shoving it in their mouths. Ginny shook her head in disgust.

"Honestly, are all guys like this?" she asked sarcastically. Hermione grinned and began filling her plate, but not shoving it in her mouth like the boys.

"So, Gin, do you like being partners with Blaise Zabini?" Hermione asked, making conversation.

"Yeah." Ginny said, "He's nice."

Hermione nodded, "That's good."

"Well, how about you 'mione? How is it with Draco Malfoy?"

"Honestly, its alright, I mean I manage to ignore most of his insults, if you can call it that." Ginny nodded.

"It's not as bad as you thought it was going to be huh, Herms?"

"Yeah, that's true."

"Well, of course its true. Everything that I say is true!" Ginny said in a 'I'm all that' voice. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Gin. We all know that you are crazy and will remain crazy." Hermione replied. Now it was Ginny's turn to roll her eyes.

"Merlin, 'mione, do you have to ruin every good moment in my life?" Ginny asked in mock anger.

"You know it."

Ginny and Hermione started laughing. Harry and Ron looked up from their food shoveling and turned to the source of where the noise was coming from. They saw it came from Hermione and Ginny, they looked at each other with their mouths full and shrugged and continued what they were doing.

Once the two girls have settled down, Hermione had her hand to her chest and was taking deep breaths, "Oh, Merlin, I think I'm going to die."

"Whatever 'mione. You can't die from laughing...well..you can but still." Ginny said.

"Ginny, was that supposed to make me feel better?" Hermione asked, giving her friend a weird look.

Ginny tapped a finger on her chin, "Um, no," she answered with a smile. Hermione glared.

"Why, Ginny, you're such a great friend." she said sarcastically.

"Oh, you're so welcome 'mione." Ginny played along. Hermione sighed in defeat.

"Shut up."

Ginny smirked, "What? Have I gotten on your nerves 'mione?" she asked innocently.

"You have _always_ been on my nerves, Gin." Hermione smirked.

Ginny glared. "Ha-ha very funny," she said dryly. Hermione laughed.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I was only kidding."

"Well, I knew that." Ginny said cheerily.

"Right," Hermione said disbelievingly. Ginny just shrugged.

"Anyways, well, 'mione. Isn't there a Hogsmeade trip coming up soon?" Ginny asked as she drank her pumpkin juice.

Hermione thought for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, I think it was sometime this week, I'm not sure. I'm sure the headmaster is going to make a speech about it soon." she said reassuringly. Ginny nodded and smiled.

"Okay."

"Why did you want to know, Ginny?"

Ginny looked at Hermione like she was crazy, "What! Don't tell me you don't want to go to the shops and look for beautiful clothes?" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione winced, "Well, its not like we can just wear it Ginny. We do have uniforms.."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Oh, please! You for one, should know this, we need to get dresses for the dance remember!"

"Oh.." Hermione said in realization and then groaned. With Ginny, it would take months for her to decide on what to buy.

"Yeah," Ginny said and looked at Hermione with a big smile on her face. "And I'm going to pick your dress too" she said with a glint in her eye.

"Um, Ginny, I can pick my own dress…" she drifted off by the look on Ginny's face.

"Hermione! You got a big billowy purple dress for last years' dance! It was so….." Ginny said, but didn't have a word to use.

Hermione looked offended, "Ginny, I thought it was a cute dress."

"'mione! That dress wasn't cute." Ginny said, "It was just all, well, loose."

"That was the point, Ginny. It was comfortable. I liked it." Hermione pouted.

"Whatever."

"Hey, 'mione?" Ron said, all of a sudden.

"What is it Ron?"

"Eh, do you want your bacon?" he pointed to the bacon on her plate. She nodded and he grinned at her before taking the bacon. Ginny groaned.

"Stupid git," she said, "I don't understand how he and Harry can eat all of that, but still be skinny…well not skinny but you know what I mean." she said.

Hermione laughed, "Yeah, that's true." Ginny laughed also. Hermione and Ginny both chatted more while eating, and both Harry and Ron were still pigging out.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Stupid! Idiot! Git! That bloody git!" Pansy shrieked angrily. Draco winced slightly.

"What's it with you?"

She turned and glared at him, "Its nothing," she growled and then started stabbing her fork into her food.

"Alright, relax." Draco said sighing. Just then, Blaise came and saw the look on Pansy's face and what she was doing.

"What's it with you, Pansy?"

"ITS NOTHING,"

"Okay, chill," Blaise said with a confused face.

Pansy then started rambling again, "That ugly cocky git!" she shrieked and Draco and Blaise flinched.

"UGH!" Pansy shouted and then stomped away.

"Okay, now that was strange," Blaise said. Draco said nothing.

Blaise shook him slightly, "Hey, Drake, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Did you say anything, Blaise?" Draco asked.

"YEAH, WHAT'S WRONG DRAKE!" Blaise shouted.

Draco winced, "You don't have to yell. I think Pansy did a good job at making me deaf thanks."

Blaise laughed and Draco glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up Zabini!"

Blaise just smirked, but then frowned a bit. "Hey, did you ever wonder what that liquid that Snape put in our potion was?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah, I thought it was something, well something familiar, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Same here. I know I've seen that thing somewhere and sometime in my life, but I just can't….well just grab it." Draco nodded again.

"Well, whatever it is, it better not be a bomb potion or anything." Blaise joked.

Draco glared at him, "Don't even joke about those things, Blaise."

Blaise chuckled.---The next day---

Draco sat by Hermione when Snape told them to move to their partners. He yawned. Another class that was very early in the morning. The sun wasn't even out yet.

"You will be checking on your potions, but _only_ checking on it," Snape glared at a few people, "You and your partner will NOT be opening anything! Understood?" Everyone nodded, "You will be checking only to see if your vial is a blood red color with a hint of silver."

"If you happen to open your vial, you will immediately fail." Snape smirked, " The potion is not ready yet, and is not there for your entertainment." he finished with an icy tone.

"Well, I guess we should just go up with the whole crowd now." Hermione sighed at the sight of all of the students pushing and shoving to get through to the cupboard.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Granger, what else do you expect us to do? Sit around?" She glared at him.

"Shove off Malfoy."

He raised an eyebrow, "Watch your attitude, mudblood." she fumed at that name.

"Don't you think _that_ is getting old?" she asked.

"No,"

"Whatever,"

A couple of minutes passed and Hermione got fed up, so she stood up.

"Okay, lets go." she said.

"Go where?" Draco asked. She looked at him as though he was stupid.

"Go up there, of course."

"Why would I want to do that, Granger?"

"Fine, I'll just go by myself," Hermione huffed and then started stomping away. Draco eventually sighed and then stood up also. The two walked down to the cupboard, where only few people still remain and waited until the line will move.

When nothing moved, Draco shoved people to the side and got through. There were many protests, but he ignored them all. Hermione quickly followed him and almost ran into him when he stopped abruptly.

"Hmm," Draco murmured. And for a few seconds, he was standing there.

Suddenly, he turned around and Hermione almost fell.

"What the hell is it with you? Let me see!" she exclaimed as she stood up on her tip toes(A/N: haha, well is it called 'tip toes'? heh, I'm confused, sorry if this is a mistake) and tried to look pass his shoulders but she was too short.

"Its done. You don't have to see it," Draco said. She pouted.

"I still want to see it." she said, stubbornly.

"No, I already told you, its done."

"I still want to see it!"

"No, Granger," He said.

"Come on! Move out of the way!" she started pushing him, but he didn't even budge.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm trying to get you to move! So, MOVE!" she exclaimed.

"Mudblood, I already told you, the potion is done." he drawled.

"So? Who gives a freak about what you say. I want to see it with my own two eyes." she retorted. 'Hmm, she really has gotten a backbone. About time too.' Draco thought smirking.

"Malfoy, this is no time to be smirking!"

"I'm not smirking," he said, with a frown.

"Well, now you don't…Shut up! MOVE MALFOY!" she shouted.

He sighed reluctantly and then moved. She gave a huff and then proceeded to go and look at their potion. Meanwhile, Draco was smirking to himself.

Hermione inspected the vial of potion very carefully. She frowned. 'Great, now Malfoy is never going to let me hear the end of it.' she thought sadly. She stood up again and turned towards Draco, who was still smirking.

"Alright, well, I hate to admit it, but the potion _is_ done." she said and then walked passed him and went back to her seat.

"Yeah, well never forget that I'm always right, Granger." he drawled and went back to his seat also. They sat there for a couple of minutes, and Draco got bored, so he started drumming his fingers on the table.

Hermione sighed. When was Snape going to let them leave? It's about an hour already and he hasn't dismissed the class yet.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry frowned at the scene of Hermione and Malfoy. Those two are very odd.

"Those two are odd, aren't they?" Pansy asked, voicing his thoughts.

"Yeah, they are. They fight over a little thing like seeing the potion…its sad." Harry shook his head and Pansy laughed.

"Yeah, if you think about it, everyone here gets along with his/her partner but those two…well,"

Harry nodded, "I know what you mean. Its just strange,"

"Mmhmm, well, they'll get along eventually." Pansy said. Harry gave her a confused look. She just smiled and sat there.

**------------------------------------------the end-----------------------------------------**

So? How was this chapter? Lol I hope its good. I guess that's a pretty weird ending huh? I saw the HP movie on Saturday with my cousins and my best friend! The movie was awesome, even though they cut lotz of scenes from the book… '( but it was cool.

Please review!

Ciao, everyone 3!


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hello! I'm already on my eleventh chapter…wow, hehe I never thought I would get this far, but I did! Thank you everyone for reviewing this story!

**SexyDraco01: **Heck yeah! Lol hehe well I did get help from you for last chap. So thank ya again! Hmmmmm, well….I don't know really. I'll think of something, don't worry, It'll come out soon….I hope. Hehe ttylz then.

**TWiLiGHT GiRL: **Yeah, Pansy was OOC…..did that make the chapter bad? I'm just wondering.

**allie00: **Thanks, and um, yeah heh heh, I forgot that the Yule Ball only comes when there's the triwizard tournament. That's a great suggestion…darn, I could've used that….oh well. Lol thanks again.

**Paperback novel: **Thanks :)

**Monisha Ayita: **Hehe that's awesome! (: It's great that you think its cool!

**CoPpErFyRmAgE: **Thanks!

**Kole17:** Maybe lol. Thank you. Happy Thanksgiving to you too!

**Eliot Z. Wheatherbee: **Well, I'm sorry if you don't like my story...

Happy Thanksgiving everyone! And oh yeah! The sixth HP book has nothing to do with this story! Hehe…hope you like the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters...JK Rowling does.

**Chapter 11**

'Why do we have Snape so early in the morning, _every_ day!' Draco thought glumly. Here he was, in Snape's dungeon, waiting with the other people for Snape to arrive.

"Snape's sure taking his time isn't he?" Blaise said beside him. Draco sighed.

"Yeah, and doesn't he know how to use the heating spell in this place?" Draco said, annoyed.

"Well, isn't someone cranky today," Blaise commented.

"Shut up," Draco said darkly. 'What's up his arse today?' Blaise wondered and inwardly snickered.

"Okay, just chill," Blaise said and then laughed.

Draco glared at him, "I'm sorry, was that supposed to be funny!"

"No, it wasn't," Blaise smirked. Just then, Snape came in, with his usual routine. Coming in with the door slamming open, he walks through, the door slams closed, he goes to his desk and puts down his steaming, hot coffee and then turns around and glares at everyone.

"He's not a morning person eh?" Blaise said, as he nudged Draco.

"Shut the hell up, Zabini." Draco muttered, irritated. Blaise smirked again, but kept silent.

"Today," Snape started, "Is the day that you and your partner are going to open your potions for the first time." A lot of squeals came from all over the room.

"But," he continued, as though there were no interruptions, "You _can't_ drink it," many confused stares, "You will not drink it, because, if you do, you're going to be in that 'loving' state for a _long_ time." he said spitting out the word "loving".

The girls were still squealing and most of the males there were shifting in their seats, afraid what their partners might do to them.

"But also, if you happen to drink it, you and your partner immediately fail, since you did only one batch of the potion and you can't use your partners either." he finished with a smirk. All of the squealing ceased and many groans came from the girls and sighs of relief's from the guys.

"Now, go into your partners." Snape ordered.

"So, Granger," Draco started, "You want to open this thing?" he asked, implying to the two vials in his hands. She shook her head.

"Um, no thanks, Malfoy," she said, looking at the vials warily.

Draco sighed, "Oh, come on. Don't you want to open the 'love potion'?"

Hermione quirked an eyebrow, "Why, is Draco Malfoy scared of the little vial of love potion?" she teased.

He scowled, "Hell no," he said and then corked open the corks. Hermione hid her smirk.

The steam from the vials let out and in a red/silver smoke, it became two hearts. They both looked around and saw that everyone that opened their vials had the same thing.

"….okay, this is weird," Hermione said. "Snape didn't say anything about this……MALFOY you stupid git! What did you do!" she started to panic.

He rolled his eyes and said annoyed, "Oh, shut up would you?"

She just looked at him, "ARE YOU MAD! WE COULD JUST FAIL!"

"Granger, I thought you were supposed to be smart," she interrupted him, "What are you talking about, Malfoy?"

"As I was saying," he said irritated, "You saw the others, they had the same thing. If you don't believe that its perfectly fine, look at the board." She turned around and looked at the board and then blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, well, um, I'm sorry about that." she murmured.

"Huh? What was that, Granger?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"I'm sorry that I panicked like that," she said meekly. He nodded.

"I guess I should forgive you _this_ time, don't expect me to next time."

"Who said that there's gonna be a '_next time'_ eh, Malfoy?"

"You'll see, mudblood."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, just go annoy someone else why don't you,"

He chuckled. "Why should I when annoying you is so much _fun_?"

"Shut up," she glared. He was about to retort, but Snape's icy voice started talking.

"SILENT!" Snape boomed. "So as a result, your potions let out the steam and created two 'hearts' am I correct?" Snape drawled, biting out the word hearts. (**A/N:** Snape sure hates anything that has to deal with romance huh? lol)

Several people nodded their heads, "Alright, well, if it did do that," many sucked in their breaths, "You did well." Snape finished grudgingly.

"Soon enough, the potion is going to be ready and then you all will drink the potion." he smirked at the groans that came from the guys.

Lavender raised her hand. Snape glared at her, "What?" he bit out. 'Someone's grouch today,' she thought to herself.

"Um, professor, when exactly is it going to be done?"

"In exactly a month,"

"Oh….okay.." Lavender said and became silent.

"Your homework for tonight is doing notes," Snape said. "It has to be two parchments rolls long. No more and no less. Due tomorrow."

"I do not care what you write notes on, as long as its about potions. Class dismissed." Snape finished slowly.

"Merlin! That idiot!" Harry exclaimed.

"Two parchment rolls long he says, he had to be kidding! Who in their right minds would be able to do two parchment rolls of notes in one day?"

"Calm down Ron. Well, you know, I'm starting to like Transfiguration more now." Ginny said. Hermione kept silent.

"Oh! 'mione! Can you help me with this assignment!" Ron pleaded.

Hermione smiled, "No, Ron. I can't, I have my own to do remember?"

He pouted, "Oh come on! Can you help me after you're done with yours?"

"I don't know Ron," Hermione saw Ginny mouth the words, "let him suffer," and with a glint in her eyes, "I might be up really late because I have so many classes and a lot of homework."

"So, wait. You're behind on your homework! I never thought that I would see the day." Ron said, amazed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Hey, Ron. We have Quidditch practice this evening, so we might as well get a start on the homework." Harry said, sadly. Ron hung his head low and followed Harry to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hey, Gin. You're not joining Quidditch with those two this year?" Hermione asked.

Ginny smiled, "No, I couldn't stand being with those two last year. It was a big mess."

Hermione giggled, "Then why didn't you just drop out last year?"

Ginny sighed, "I told Ron and Harry one day and they both threatened to tell the guy that I had a crush on last year that I like him."

"Who was it?" Hermione grinned.

Ginny blushed, "It was that foreign exchange student that was sorted in our house and joined Quidditch."

"You mean, Trish Wang's twin? Um….Shawn Wang?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded, with her face flaming red.

"Well, I guess he's okay looking." Hermione said.

Ginny laughed, "Don't worry. I only like him as a friend now. I got to know him sometime last year and I just didn't feel all…well woozy by him."

"That's so sweet," Hermione commented.

"Shut up!" Ginny slapped her on the arm, while her face was red as a tomato. Hermione laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ron sat in the couches by the fireplace in the common room. Ron let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'll never get this done!" Ron exclaimed and glaring daggers down at his piece of parchment which only had two words on it. Those two words was his name.

Harry snickered at his friend, "Just try, Ron." he said.

"Can't you tell that I've been working hard on this?" Ron pointed to his paper. Harry took a look at it and grinned.

"Wow, really Ron? Is "Ron Weasley" really hard working?" Harry laughed.

"Oh shut up Harry. Let's just go hex that greasy haired git!"

"Well, sure Ron. Why not. Then after we do that. Lets go live in Azkaban then, what do you say?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Ron sighed and glared at his friend, "Well what have you got on yours?"

He looked at Harry's paper and scowled, "How come you can do this and I can't!"

"Why are you so whiney today, Ron? Did something happen today?" Harry asked.

"No, sorry Harry."

"Its alright, now get your arse into gear!" Harry exclaimed.

"Then we could go practice for Quidditch!" Ron said and tried to work on his homework. Harry shook his head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was holding his wrist. That damn assignment of Snape's. "At least I finished. But my hand bloody hurts." he muttered and slumped down in his chair.

Pansy just entered the library and was dashing towards where Draco sat.

"Drakie!" she squealed. There was a "shhh" hissed their way and Draco saw Madame Prince shaking her head at them. Pansy just gave her a sugary smile and kept on going to where Draco was.

"What Pansy?" he said tiredly. She saw that he was cradling his hand and was at his side in a second.

"Oh, you poor baby. Are you okay?" she asked in a motherly way.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes, Pansy so what is it that you need."

"Um, well…okay here's the thing. A guy has been stalking me these two weeks."

"What?" Draco asked.

"A guy has been stalking me these two weeks!" she repeated.

Draco nodded slowly, "And you know this, because?"

"I keep getting these odd letters and I always feel like someone's looking at me."

"Are you sure its not Potter or something?" he chuckled.

"No, its not. Its creepy." she shivered.

"Pansy, why are you telling me this?" he asked, confused.

Pansy paused, "I don't know really. I guess its because you're stronger than me and that you would kick the person that's stalking me in the arse." she said hopefully.

Draco was really confused now, "So, you're telling me that you want me to go beat a person's arse just because they're stalking you?" Pansy nodded.

He sighed. "Pansy, you're a witch. Use your wand for Merlin's sake."

"Oh…well, I'll go do that then." she laughed sheepishly. "Thank you, Draco!" she said and hugged him and then sort of skipped away.

Draco was left there scratching his head, "That was very strange."

"I agree," said a voice behind him. Draco didn't even jump.

"Oh, what fun is this when Draco Malfoy isn't scared?" the voice asked.

"I knew it was you the whole time, Blaise." Draco smirked and turned around to a frowning Blaise.

"I heard that Pansy has her very own stalker." Blaise smirked now.

"Yeah, strange isn't it?" Blaise nodded.

"Very strange indeed."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crabbe and Luna were sitting in a secluded area in the library wearing swirly glasses reading an issue of 'The Quibbler'

"Wow," Crabbe said, amazed, "I always thought that "The Quibbler" would be about stuff I don't care about. But you proved me wrong Luna." he commented.

Luna took off her glasses and smiled at him, "See? I don't get most people. They're all weird." she said. Crabbe nodded and took out a ham sandwich from his robe's pocket.

"You want a piece?" he asked. Luna nodded.(**A/N:** OOC Crabbe. Hehe)

He broke it in half and gave her the smaller half. They sat their eating their ham sandwich and reading "The Quibbler" upside down with their swirly glasses on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Parvati and Goyle were sitting in the Great Hall, sitting by one another and stuffing their mouths with food. They didn't care if they were from different houses.

"This food is so good! Why did you have to get me into it Goyle!"

"Hey, I didn't do anything." he said, pausing a moment before continuing eating.

She scoffed, "Of course you did! Well, at least I'm not fat." she said as an afterthought. People around them were thinking, 'If she ate all of that food, how come she's so skinny?', 'Lucky girl. She has a fast metabolism.' and, 'Wish I could just eat openly like her and have no care in the world.'

Goyle shrugged but said nothing. Parvati smiled, Goyle was a nice guy…once you ate food at the same pace as him.

---**At dinner in the Great Hall**---

Hermione was sitting in the middle of Harry and Ron and Ginny was sitting across from her as the Headmaster made his way up to the front and smiled fondly at everyone.

"I have an announcement to make." he said and everything quieted down. "I know this will be very, very late notice, but we have a new student who is going to join us at Hogwarts." Many gasps were heard.

"I hope that you all will treat the new student kindly," he added with the same twinkle in his eye, "I'm proud to present, mister Mark Traskan"

Hermione choked on her food. Harry patted her on the back and asked her if she was okay. She was too shocked to answer.

Suddenly, the doors of the Great Hall opened and a tall and handsome boy came in. He had short chocolate hair and had deep chocolate eyes to match his hair. He wasn't in his robes yet so he was wearing some muggle clothing that included baggy blue jeans, a black shirt, and black shoes.(**A/N: **haha, you can choose whatever shoes he wears cause I can't choose what I want him to wear ;) hehe) Simple enough, but it had all of the girls blushing when just looking at him.

He walked up to where Dumbledore was standing and when he got up there, he shook Dumbledore's hand and smiled at him.

"Hello, Mr. Traskan." the headmaster greeted with a gentle smile.

"Hello, professor," the boy answered.

"If you don't mind, it's time for the sorting of which house you would be in. I'm sure Professor McGonagall explained this to you?" Mark nodded. "Good, good. Then let's get started."

There was a sound of a crack and the sorting hat suddenly appeared in Dumbledore's hands. He motioned for Mark to come. Mark walked towards Dumbledore and then he nodded.

The headmaster placed the sorting hat on Mark's head and the hat replied, "Such a hard choice, but I think it's best if he's in Gryffindor!" Everyone cheered, mostly the girls, even the one's who were in Slytherin.

Mark grinned and walked towards the table that Dumbledore pointed to and sat down by Ginny. Many people came up to him and introduced themselves. He answered them all politely. When everyone was done, he turned towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione and grinned even wider.

"Hello, Hermione, long time no see." Mark said going to her side and hugging her. Hermione hugged back. All of the people that heard this had their eyes widened. Hermione didn't even introduce herself to him, how would he know her?

"Hey, Mark. How are you doing?" Hermione asked slowly but with a big smile on her face.

"The ride wasn't that pleasant but I guess its okay."

"Mark, I didn't know that you were a wizard. How come you didn't tell me?" she asked.

"Why didn't _you_ tell me that you were a witch?" he countered.

Hermione frowned a bit, "You got me there." she laughed. Mark chuckled.

"Of course, as always." he said, in a cocky way.

"Be quiet!"

He smirked at her, "Anyways, how have you been Hermy-Germy?"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that! That was so long ago!" She scowled.

"Yeah, I know. It's just funny to see your face like that." She huffed. 'Stupid cocky git!' she thought.

"Hey, 'mione. You two know each other?" Ron asked dumbly. Hermione blinked at him. Sometimes, he is so naïve.

"Yeah, Mark here, was my friend way before Hogwarts," Ron nodded, "Oh, and he's my cousin." she added. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Nuh-uh are you serious 'mione?" Parvati asked. Mark nodded.

"Sadly, yes, I'm related to this little squirt." he said with a smirk.

"Shut up Mark! You're only four months older than me!" Hermione said, glaring at her big cousin.

"Yeah, I know. What of it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Never mind,"

"How come you've never told us about him, 'mione?" Ginny asked. Hermione grinned.

"Because you guys never asked,"

"You know, you two have a certain resemblance." Neville commented.

"How so, Neville?" Hermione asked.

"Well, your eye color for one," Lavender piped in.

"Uh huh. Okay.." Mark said scratching his head.

"So, Mark, where did you go before Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you know that I went to America don't you?" Hermione nodded, "It's complicated really. I don't know how to explain it."

"There were wizarding schools in America?" Harry asked. Mark nodded.

"I think that there was only one, but I'm not sure."

"That's so cool Mark. I never would've thought that anyone in my family would be…well magical too." Hermione grinned. He smiled lazily back. The two siblings and everyone else got to know each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, with his looks, he should've been in Slytherin," Pansy commented. A couple of girls nodded.

"Well, you know, I think Draco is a lot more hotter than him." a girl said.

Pansy glared at her, "Since when were we talking about Draco?" she demanded. The girl cowered back.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. Many people who heard this thought Pansy said that out of jealousy. But some thought differently.

"Hey, Drake. I think you're lucky." Blaise commented.

"What do you mean, Blaise?"

"I don't think Pansy 'loves' you anymore."

"How do you know?" Draco asked dumbly.

"Well, because I think that she has fallen for Potter, but doesn't know it." Blaise said.

"Since when did you get so smart?"

Blaise chuckled, "There were clues Drake. But don't take my word for this. I might be wrong."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Oh gee, what a way to make me feel better. Blaise smirked, "I know,"

"Whatever. Doesn't he look like Granger to you?" Blaise asked motioning towards that new kid.

"How the bloody hell should I know?"

"Don't have to be harsh there, Drake,"

"Hey Draco, hey Blaise," Rolinda suddenly appeared and sat down. Today, she wore no make up, and the two boys had to admit, she looked very pretty without all of the make up. Blaise smiled at her politely.

"Hello there Rolinda. How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine, Blaise. How about you two?"

"I'm okay." Draco and Blaise both answered. Rolinda smiled widely.

"That's great." she said but just then, Pansy came over sighing.

"Hey," she said glumly.

"Pans, what's wrong?" Rolinda asked.

"Its nothing, don't worry about it Lin," Pansy smiled. 'When did these two become such good friends?' thought the two boys.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it this time."

"Good," Pansy said.

"Don't you think that Mark guy is so cute!" Rolinda squealed. Pansy quirked an eyebrow.

"Really. You think so?"

Rolinda nodded, "Yeah, do you think I'm stupid for liking someone I don't know?" she asked. Pansy shook her head.

"Looks like you've lost your girl to Traskan," Draco smirked, while whispering to Blaise. He smirked back.

"I don't feel bad. At least she has a chance with him. I mean, I just don't like her that way." Blaise said.

"No, Lin, you're not stupid. I think that you two would look so cute together. I can just picture it now." Pansy said with a gleam in her eyes.

"R-really? I don't think I have a chance with him." Rolinda said, unsure.

"Yes, I'm sure," Pansy said and then realized something and smirked.

Rolinda looked at Pansy with confusion. "What's with the smile, Pans?"

"Huh? Oh, um, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Pansy said. Rolinda just shrugged.

'Yes! I'm free!' Both Draco and Blaise thought with a smirk on their faces the whole night.

---**The next day in Snape's dungeons**---

Mark stood at the door nervously and feeling like he wasn't going to get along with the teacher here.

He opened the door and walked in. He was right. One look at the Professor and he immediately didn't like him.

"What do you want?" The professor…what was his name again…Snale? No, Sname? No, no, it was, Snape. Yes, that's it, Professor Snape. That's what Professor Snape said.

Mark cleared his throat, " The headmaster told me to give you this." he handed Snape the roll of parchment in his hand. Snape took it away and opened it hastily and read it and then scowled.

"Fine," he said. "Now I have to get you a partner. I assume the headmaster told you about the project then?" Snape asked, glaring at him. Mark shifted to his other feet.

"Yes, he did," Snape nodded curtly, "Alright, now. Miss Wen, do you have a partner for the project?" Snape called.

"No professor," she called back meekly.

"Mister-" Snape paused, "Traskan, sir."

"Mister Traskan, go sit by that girl. Miss Wen, raise your hand." she did so and Mark nodded at Snape and then started walking towards where Rolinda was sitting.

"Awww, he's going to be with Rolinda Wen. That is so sweet!" Hermione and Ginny squealed.

"She's Slytherin," Ron said.

"Yes, I know, Ron. But she's really nice. But she's also a shy one." Ginny said.

Mark sat down next to a girl with blacked streaked blonde hair and smiled at her. She smiled back, but blushed.

"Hey, I'm Mark Traskan." he introduced himself.

"I'm Rolinda Wen,"

"It's nice to meet you, Rolinda, may I call you that?" Mark asked. She nodded.

"Okay," she answered.

"But," He said, "You have to call me by my first name also, so its fair." Again, Rolinda nodded.

"O-okay, M-mark." she stuttered. He grinned at her. He just met her, but he already liked her.

------------------------------------------the end-----------------------------------------

So? How was it? I had to make a new character :) hah. He's so nice isn't he? I hope it was good! I worked on this for most of today. I hope it was eventful and all. You know, my hears never turn out..you know after "ciao" im sad..and my smiley faces too...oh well..Review and tell me your opinions!

Ciao everyone!

-BabyAngelGurl


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hey everybody!

**TWiLiGHT GiRL:** Omg, I made a mistake, sorry. Heh heh, my bad. I meant "family members" or something like that. Sorry again. hehe. I make too many mistakes….(: Thanks for letting me know!

**Secret Thought:** Lol yeah, Blaise is funny I guess…

**ItSgOoD2bAlIvE:** I'm sorry that you don't like it……..

**…:** lol thanks…is that good that my story is random?

**Allie00:** That's awesome. Hehe that cool that you like Mark, and yeah, that's a good idea…from New York. Lol Um…very soon, I hope. :D

**Eliot Z. Wheatherbee:** I have no comment….I mean I'm sorry you don't like it…….

**CoPpErFyRmAgE: **Heh, I didn't even know who to make Mark as in the beginning…lol and thanks.

**Starfire13579: **Scary in a good way or bad? Lol Thanks for reviewing.

**Blah:** Thanks :D

**Monisha Ayita: **Thanks. And sure lol sorry. I just thought that I didn't include the others often…but I haven't been really talking about Draco and Hermione. Haha, I'll try (:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters...JK Rowling does.

**Chapter 12**

"Yay! It's almost Halloween!" Ginny squealed. Harry and Ron plugged their ears, while Hermione just smiled at her friend.

"Oh, bloody hell," Ron moaned, and had his eyes closed to try to cease the noise.

"Hey, Gin, I know when the trip to Hogsmeade is." Hermione said, which caused Ginny to squeal louder.

"When? When!" Ginny was practically bouncing at where she was standing.

Hermione grinned, "Its going to be…..tomorrow!" Ginny had a big smile on her face.

"Is she always like this whenever something is exciting?" Mark asked.

"Yes, unfortunately," replied Harry and Ron. Hermione just nodded.

Mark nodded, "Okay, that's nice to know. Also, what is this place, Hogsmeade?"

"IT IS SUCH A BEAUTIFUL PLACE WITH A LOT OF BEAUTIFUL CLOTHES! I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL WE GO TOMORROW!" Ginny shouted. Hermione sighed in relief that no one but them four were in here.

"The best part, is the Quidditch shop!" Harry exclaimed and Mark's face broke out into a huge grin.

"I don't think giving Ginny that piece of chocolate was such a good idea." Hermione murmured to herself as she watched her friend bounce around the room singing a silly song.

"Quidditch is the greatest sport!" Mark exclaimed and Hermione held the urge to roll her eyes. Boys these days! Honestly, is everything about Quidditch. 'Well, at least they're getting along. Very well along.'

"Come with us tomorrow! We'll show you. I tell you, the shop is HUGE!" Harry said. The three boys started talking about Quidditch and their favorite team and other stuff like that.

After thirty minutes, Ginny calmed down a bit and came over and sat next to Hermione on the couch.

"Hey," Ginny said breathlessly.

"Had a fun, hyper morning?" Hermione teased.

"Oh yeah, it was very fun." Ginny said, "I still can't believe that the Hogsmeade trip is tomorrow! We have to go get some clothes for the Halloween ball."

"Yeah, well just wait until tonight. Dumbledore is going to explain everything that we would need to know."

"You mean you and Malfoy don't know all of this before all of this?"

"Well, it's just that Dumbledore has been so busy lately, so we haven't had a lot of meetings." Hermione explained.

"Oh, well, he must be _really_ busy then huh?"

"Yeah, he must have had to make plans for the special events this year and stuff." Hermione said. Ginny nodded.

"Oh yeah! Today we have no classes." Ginny smiled.

"It's so peaceful now." Hermione said.

"Yeah, well, what do you want to do then?" Ginny asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Hey, 'mione! Ginny! You two want to go to the lake with us?" Harry asked. The two girls nodded. The five of them then walked to the lake. When they got there, many other students were relaxing by the lake also.

"Hey, your cousin is very nice." Ginny commented.

"Sure, but that's only sometimes. He can be a prick at times, but I still love him." Hermione grinned. Ginny shook her head and then realized that the boys were getting further and further ahead so she nudged Hermione and they both ran to catch up with the boys.

Mark smiled at his cousin, "What's up little Hermione?" She scowled again and sent Ginny as look that says, 'See? What did I tell you?'

"Stop calling me these ridiculous names." Hermione demanded. Mark smirked at her.

"Now, why would I do such a thing?"

Hermione walked away from him and walked besides Harry. Ron and Ginny were glaring at each other and were bickering. Mark tried to stop them from killing each other.

"Hullo, Harry." Hermione smiled.

"Hey, 'mione." he answered with a smile also.

"How's it going with Pansy?"

Harry blushed, "Fine,"

"You fancy her, don't you, Harry?"

"Are you mad, 'mione? I barely know her."

"Well, I'm just saying Harry. No need to be defensive."

"Sorry,"

"Don't worry about it," Hermione smiled.

"How's it going with Malfoy? Any trouble?" Harry asked.

"I manage. He's still a git, but not as much I guess."

Harry nodded, "Okay, but if he gives you trouble-"

"Yeah, I know Harry." Hermione interrupted. He grinned at her.

The five finally arrived at the lake and sat down on the soft grass and relaxed, but also talked.

---**Later that day**---

Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the comfy couch in the Head's Common Room, watching Ron and Harry play Wizards chess for the fifth time. Just as Ron was going to move his night, the door swooshed open and in ran Mark huffing.

Hermione had her arm resting on the armrest and had her head placed in her palm, "What's that matter with you Markkie?"

He gasped for breath, "Crazy people these days." he managed to say.

"How so?" Ginny asked.

"Girls. Chasing. Me. Here. Mad."

Hermione and Ginny giggled, while Ron and Harry gave him a sympathetic look.

"Well, that's what you get for going around acting all bad." Hermione joked.

"I act bad?" Mark asked, his breathing now normal.

"Mark, I was kidding. Don't get into a fit about it." Hermione said, while Ginny was giggling beside her. Her cousin glared at her, but nodded in an uncertain way.

"So," Mark said, plopping down in-between the two girls on the couch, "What did you all do today?"

"Watch them play wizard's chess for the fifth time." Ginny said, "Pretty boring after the second round, really."

"Sorry you had to go through the pain," Mark said playfully. Ginny laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You and 'mione here are so different," she commented. Hermione turned her head towards them.

"How's that?" Mark and Hermione said at the same time.

"Well, except for some things, but your guy's personalities are just different. No words to explain. Sorry," Ginny said.

Hermione let her eyes wander towards the neon light clock on the wall and gasped.

"Oh, Merlin! It's almost time for dinner! Lets go!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron immediately grinned.

"At last. I'm starved." Ron said and then his stomach growled. Everyone laughed at that.

The five cleaned up a bit and walked out the door and went towards the Great Hall. They arrived there and saw that half of the room was filled up already.

"At least we're not late." Harry said. The other four nodded and they kept going to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

Pretty soon, everyone filled up the room and after that, Dumbledore came up to his stand and smiled at everyone, as he always does.

"Good evening everyone. I have an announcement that I bet most of you are wondering about." he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"But before that, I apologize to the Head boy and Head girl for not letting them know about this earlier." Dumbledore looked at Hermione first and then at Draco. They both nodded. The headmaster smiled.

"Well, no onto about the announcement. The next Hogsmeade trip is tomorrow," many squeals came from the girls. "And since the Halloween ball has become such a tradition these past years, the Halloween ball is coming up. I suggest you all get your things together soon, before you all are pulling out every strand of hair you have on your head." A lot of snickers came at that.

"The ball will be held on the day before Halloween. The Great Hall will be open for you all to come at around eight and will end at midnight." Dumbledore smiled,

"Lets have our feast now. And before I forget, I would like to see Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy in my office after done eating." he finished and then took his seat next to Professor McGonagall and started eating the feast.

"Wonder what he wants to tell us." Hermione murmured.

"He's probably going to tell you and Malfoy what you need to do for the ball." Ginny guessed.

"Yeah, that's mostly what it's going to be." Harry agreed. Hermione smiled at them all and then directed her attention to her plate of food and started eating. 'I wonder what the headmaster will need me and Malfoy for.'

After Hermione was done eating, she bid her friends goodbye and then walked out of the Great Hall doors, only to find Draco leaning on the wall across the hall.

"What took you so long, mudblood?" he asked her, when she walked to at least a foot in front of him.

"That is none of your concern, Malfoy." she said

He glared at her, "Let's just go see what this old fool wants." he said and stood up straight. Hermione was glaring at him now, but Draco didn't notice, 'That cocky git! I don't even understand how he could've gotten Head Boy in the first place. That pain in the--ugh!'

They walked to Dumbledore's office in silence. They finally got there, and Draco mentally cursed because he didn't know the password.

"Damn, what was the bloody password?" he muttered. Hermione walked up to the statue and looked at it.

"Jelly beans," she said and the statue swirled open. She walked in, and Draco followed, rolling his eyes at the ridiculous password.

When they got there, they were greeted with Dumbledore's usual smile, the twinkle in his eye, and-

"Would you like a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked, holding out a bowl full of lemon drops. The two heads shook their heads and took a seat in the chairs provided.

"I wanted to see you two," Dumbledore started, "to tell you about a job that you must do."

"What kind of job?" Draco asked, bored.

"For the Halloween ball of course." Dumbledore said, as though it was very obvious.

"I apologize to you both very dearly. I haven't given you time to think this out, as you both should know, Halloween is in only a couple of weeks." the headmaster said with a slight frown on his face.

"It's alright, professor," Hermione said, reassuringly.

He smiled at her, "Thank you, miss Granger. Your job is to work together to choose the theme of what the ball would be like and decorate the hall. Can you handle it?" They nodded.

The headmaster smiled at them, "Very well, I wish you both the best of luck, and thank you for joining me here."

The two walked out of his office and went towards their common room in silence, as before. They got to the portrait, and Draco told Jenna and Zach the password and they went through. They both collapsed onto the couches, without even knowing that they're still in the same room as each other.

"Bloody hell, he wants us to do that?" Draco murmured, looking at the ceiling. Hermione was sighing on the couch across from his.

"This is going to be so much _fun_!" she exclaimed sarcastically and thought, 'Well, maybe Ginny, or Lavender for that matter would've loved to do this.'

"Well," Draco said, sitting up and his face serious. "We should start thinking of what to do, before we lazy out."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, we don't want any slacking off do we?" Draco shook his head. They both went to their rooms to get the needed materials and returned, eventually.

"Okay, well, about the theme…." Hermione said, tapping her quill on her chin.

Draco inwardly cringed, "You want to be in charge of that, Granger?"

She shrugged, "Sure, why not. Why don't you pick out the band that's going to be there and stuff like that?"

"I don't care. Just as long as we get this done." he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, what great enthusiasm you have, Malfoy." she said, sarcastically.

"Don't you just love it?" he said, with sarcasm also.

"Back to business," Hermione said. "We should really make a list." she decided and got out a piece of parchment and wrote the things they needed to do. So far, all she had was:

_The To do List:_

_1. Pick theme - H_

_2. Band playing -D_

_3. Food_

_4. Colors of scenery_

_5. Decorations_

"Alright, Malfoy, this is what I got," she said, handing him the piece of parchment. He scanned his eyes through and looked back at her with a weird look.

"What?" she asked.

"That's all you have? I thought you were smart, Granger."

"Oh, shut up. I don't see you making a better one."

He smirked, "Well, Granger, I didn't volunteer to write a list of it."

She scowled at him, "It's not my fault that you aren't organized."

"And it's not my fault that you're such a know-it-all."

Hermione glared at the blonde boy sitting across from her, but sighed, "We don't have time to argue, Malfoy."

"Whoever said we were arguing? We've always talked to each other like this." he said.

"Where exactly are you going with this?" she spat, trying to stay calm.

"It's going nowhere Granger. I'm just saying-"

"Well, stop saying!"

"You know, it isn't nice to interrupt when-"

"Shut up!"

"What a tem-"

"Malfoy, if you even say it, I wont hesitate to hex to until you turn into a pile of rubbish." she said, glaring at him.(**A/N:** I didn't know what kind of thing to write for her to like "threaten" him. Yeah…)

"What! Are you threatening me!" Draco now stood up and glared down at her.

"It's not a threat, Malfoy." she said sweetly, "It's a PROMISE!" she yelled, and stood up also.

"Really?" he sneered.

"Yes, really."

"I was being sarcastic there, Granger. Lighten up, would you?"

"UGH!" Draco was smirking like a maniac right then. Hermione was clenching her fists at her side, her fists itching to punch him in the face, like in third year, but she decided not to, since she didn't want to stain the carpet.

Draco turned his head and looked at the clock. It's been an hour and all they've done was fight? He groaned, and Hermione turned to look at him.

"What is it?" she asked, a little bit calm now.

He pointed to the clock. "We've been fighting for about the last hour." he stated.

Hermione sighed deeply, "Malfoy, how about we be _civil_ to one another for at least tonight, so we could finish this planning out?" she suggested.

Draco was silent for a few seconds but then nodded, "Alright, I guess we should do this. The sooner the better."

'I mean it too. Who would want to work on this? Pansy maybe. But not me.' Draco thought.

Hermione held out her hand, and Draco looked at her as if she had gone insane. She sighed.

"We have to shake hands, so none of us are lying." she explained.

"Oh, I get it, you just want to touch my hand that's it isn't it, Granger?" he smirked.

She frowned, "No, you stupid prick. Who would want to touch you anyways?"

Draco snickered but soon held out his hand also. They shook each other's hands very briefly before letting go.

"Alright, so lets get started." Hermione said and sat down again in the couch and had her quill in her hand.

"Well, do you know what band that should be there?" she asked him.

He looked at her, "Have _you_ figured out what theme that we're going to use for the ball?" he countered. Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but she realized that she didn't know yet.

"Exactly," Draco said and leaned back in his couch.

"Anyways, what else should we worry about? I mean, I think I've gotten the basics down." Hermione looked down at her piece of parchment again.

" How the hell should I know?"

Hermione searched her brain for anything, anything that she was missing. She couldn't think of anything.

She sighed in defeat, " Well, we already got the theme, the band, the food, colors of scenery, and decorations. What else do we need?"

Draco shrugged, " The invites? Or do we not have to do that?" he asked.

"Um, I don't think we need that…unless we're doing something extra…which I don't think you want to do?"

He nodded, "Right, so I guess, we'll just deal with this for now and get the rest later."

"Yeah, so lets get going then!"

About thirty minutes later, Hermione and Draco were still there, deciding on what to do for the Ball.

"I think the Weird Sisters should be here, don't you think?" Draco suggested.

"Well, it is your choice, Malfoy." she said. Draco sighed. 'This is way harder than I thought it would be.'

"Have you gotten any ideas for the theme, Granger?"

"Well, I don't know if this is good enough…" she started.

"At least you got something. Come on, Granger, share your ideas." Draco rolled his eyes at her and she scowled at him.

"I was thinking of…well," she looked down at the floor, "You know what? I don't think it's such a good idea anymore."

He groaned, "Granger! Just tell me what the bloody idea is! I do want to go to sleep you know."

Hermione looked at the clock in surprise. How could she just forget that it was night time? She better speed this up.

"I think that the theme should be….well, like Fairy Princess….or something like Disney.."

"What's Disney?" Draco asked.

"Oh, it's a muggle thing. But its like princesses, princes, swordsman, fairies, stuff like that."

Draco nodded after a while, "That's good. I think we should stop here." he said, wanting to go to sleep in his comfy bed.

" Yeah, time to turn in for the night. Good night, Malfoy." she said the last part out of old habits when she was at home, she used to say it to everyone in her family, every night.

"Eh, good night." he said, uncertainly.

Hermione walked up the stairs and went into her room to get ready for bed. She changed into her pajamas and went under her covers and went to bed.

Draco yawned and walked up the stairs clumsily, because of his sleepiness. Once he got into his room, he changed into a green shirt and some black boxers and fell on the bed, sleeping.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, this was sort of short, but like Draco and Hermione there, lol I'm about to go to sleep myself! (: But, tell me what you think of this chapter!

Thank you for all of the reviews! Ciao!

Luv,

BabyAngelGurl


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I'm sorry about all of my mistakes everyone! I just can't help it…lol jk jk, I'll try to not do a lot of mistakes anymore.. 

**SexyDraco04:** Hey, so long no talk! Jk jk haha. Thank ya for all of the reviews! And chh, w/e, like a real story. I don't think so….yours is, but mine. Nope:P heh That must suck that you're sick….T.T hope you get better. TTYLZ!

**TwilightGurl:** I'm sorry bout the mistake….yeah. Um, well, the Disney theme is like masquerade kind of thing…..lol

**TomIsAGreatActor:** Lol, and yeah, they'll get together…eventually. ;) hehe

**N.E.W.T.S:** Thank you! Lol

**Allie00:** That's a good idea, and I don't mind your suggestions. Lol It's very helpful. I'll try to make a chapter about Mark, but we'll see. Heh

**Monisha Ayita:** Lol, thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters...JK Rowling does.

**Chapter 13**

The next few days, when they had the time, Hermione and Draco worked on their ideas for the Ball. They were almost done by day five, but not quite done yet.

"Alright, Granger. Let's hear more about this, "Disney" theme you chose." Draco said.

"Well, I was thinking these past couple of days, and I really think it's going to be good." she said.

"What is it?"

"Um, how about a masquerade Disney theme you know? Like, one person could be Sleeping Beauty, another Snow White, Pocahontas, and other stuff like that."

Draco had a confused look on his face. "What is all of 'that' rubbish that you just told me?"

"They're examples of the works of Disney, Malfoy." Hermione explained.

"Why didn't you just say that? It's much simpler." he pointed out.

She glared at him, "Oh, you be quiet, Malfoy. I was just saying, just in case."

"Just in case for what?"

Hermione shook her head. "It's nothing."

Draco sighed, and stood up, "Fine, don't tell me. I'll just go right now, I have someone to meet." he walked out of the door before she could answer.

"Jerk," she muttered and cleaned up some of the papers that were on the table.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is there to do!" Mark moaned. Beside him sat Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"I have no idea, but I have to go. See you." Ginny said and got up from her seat on the red couch and left.

Harry sighed, "Well, now she's gone too.."

"You want to play Wizard's Chess?" Ron asked.

"No." answered both Harry and Mark quickly.

Ron frowned. "Why not?"

"You know why, Ron."

"What's that supposed to mean, Harry?"

Harry sighed. "Never mind."

Mark cleared his throat. "So, Ron, did you finish Snape's homework yet?"

Ron's eyes widened and he rushed out of the room. Mark smirked, while Harry chuckled.

"Did you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, of course."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, do you want to play Wizard's Chess?"

Mark nodded, "Sure, not that he's gone." he joked, jerking his thumb to the direction that Ron just left in. Harry grinned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon after Hermione got her things tidied up, she decided to take a walk outside for a bit of fresh air, and while lost in her thoughts, she bumped into someone, obviously a male.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she looked up and was surprised that Blaise Zabini was smiling at her.

"Its alright. You're Hermione Granger, I presume?"

She nodded, and he grinned even more.

"Well, since I know who you are, I'm Blaise Zabini." he introduced, and held out his hand. She took it politely and they shook hands.

'Who knew that a Slytherin could be so…..gentlemen like.' Hermione thought, but smiled.

"So, what are you doing out here?" he asked, as soon as their 'formal greeting' was over.

"Just for some fresh air, what about you, Zabini, what are you doing out here?" Blaise winced at the name addressed to him.

"I prefer you to call me Blaise." Hermione nodded, uncertain. "I'm out here for the same reason you're out here, I suppose."

"Okay, Blaise, you're Ginny's partner, right?" Hermione asked.

Blaise nodded, "Yeah, why?"

She shook her head. "No reason, just wondering." she grinned.

"And, you, are partners with Draco." he smirked, and she frowned.

"Yes,"

"He's not as bad as you think."

"You're just saying that because he's your friend."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Keep thinking what you want" The two were walking and were talking for a bit, until Hermione looked down at her watch.

"Oh, I have to go now, Blaise. It was really nice talking to you."

"Same to you, Hermione." he smiled.

"See you later." she said and walked off.

"I don't understand how come Drake doesn't like her, she's nice." Blaise mumbled to himself and ran a hand through his black hair, "Damn, forgot to ask her about Ginny." he added and walked back to the Slytherin Dormitory.(**A/N:** Awww, Blaise is so a gentleman and so crushing on Ginny! lol.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What am I going to do!" Ginny moaned, with her head on the desk inside the library.

"Well, for one, not kill yourself." said a voice behind her.

"I'm so bored! When are we going to Hogsmeade!" Ginny exclaimed. The person laughed.

"Merlin, Ginny. Just relax, I bet the Headmaster is going to tell us very soon."

"How do you know, Lavender?" Ginny asked.

"I don't, but he has to let us go today, or I'm going to scream." Lavender said.

Ginny laughed and Lavender grinned. Lavender noticed that it was lunch time and quickly pulled Ginny up from her seat and ran.

"Whoa! Lav, where are we going!" Ginny shouted, trying not to trip.

"Its lunch, Ginny." Lavender informed.

"WHAT! You're making me run mad when you just want some food! That's absurd!" Ginny yelled.

Lavender stopped abruptly and rolled her eyes at the red head. "Gin, I don't want something to eat. I want Dumbledore to be there and tell us that we can go!"

"Ohhh," Ginny said, before being pulled by the arm again and forced to run again.

They finally arrived at the Great Hall, and Ginny was breathing hard. "For the name of Merlin, Lavender, why did you have to make me run?"

The girl shrugged, "I don't know, but let's go." she opened the doors and Lavender was almost skipping to the Gryffindor table. Ginny followed behind.

"Hey, you guys!" Hermione greeted with a big smile.

"Hey, 'mione." they replied and sat down besides her.

"Is Dumbledore going to announce that we can go today?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded, "Of course. He has to, he didn't yesterday."

The Headmaster then stood and said, "I have an announcement to make, that I'm sure I have forgotten to inform you the previous day. I apologize."

"The Hogsmeade trip will be held after lunch today, after everyone is checked off to go, that is." he added, and smiled, "And don't forget, get all of the needed things you need for the Ball."

"Please enjoy your feast today." he finished and the food suddenly appeared and Dumbledore sat down next to Professor McGonagall and started feasting himself.

"Merlin, it's going to be right after lunch." Ginny breathed. "That's not enough time to get ready."

"Gin, relax, would you?" Ron said.

Ginny blinked. "How do I do that, Ron? When the trip is AFTER LUNCH!"

"Well, don't you get some time to get ready and all?" Lavender piped in.

Hermione nodded. "I suppose that's right."

"No, Hermione. You don't suppose, you know." Mark said. Hermione ignored him.

"So, what are you three boys going to buy at Hogsmeade?" she asked.

"I think I'll buy some new quills…since I already broke mine." Harry said, sheepishly.

"Harry, you just got those quills last week from me! What did you do?" Hermione questioned.

"Eh, well….I sat on them." Harry said in a voice so quiet that almost no body could hear him.

"What did you say, Harry?" Ginny, Ron, Lavender, and Mark asked altogether.

"WHAT! WHY IN THE HECK WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Hermione shouted.

Harry cringed. "I'm sorry, 'mione. It was an accident, I swear."

She huffed. The others looked at them in confusion. "What in the bloody hell are you two talking about?" Ron asked.

Harry cleared his throat. "Let's start eating, if we want to get to Hogsmeade early." That got everyone eating at once, but only Ron was looking at him.

"Harry, what were you mumbling about earlier?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head, "It's nothing." Ron shrugged and started eating. Harry sighed, but started eating.

"Hey, 'mione. What did Harry say?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know really. I just wanted to see what his reaction would be." Hermione grinned.

"Sneaky," Lavender commented. The three girls laughed.

"But, I do wonder, what was it that he did that made him so nervous?" Hermione asked. The two other girls shrugged.

---**After Lunch**---

"Come on Hermione, Ginny!" shouted the impatient voice of Lavender, as she tapped her foot on the ground.

"Keep your bloody knickers on! They're coming!" a younger girl shouted from the stairs. Lavender just merely rolled her eyes and sighed deeply.

Five minutes past, and Lavender felt like she would pull her hair off if Hermione and Ginny didn't come. The two girls stumbled right in front of the annoyed girl.

"Sorry, Lav," Hermione gasped. "These….girls were hogging the bathroom."

"Right," Lavender said, slowly.

"We're serious. You do NOT know how long it took this girl with completely straight hair to curl it! It took ages!" Ginny said, with her eyes wide. Hermione nodded beside her.

"It's true, Lav, that girl was wasting her time." Hermione shook her head.

"Yeah, her hair didn't even get curly! What's the point of being a witch if you don't use your wand!" Ginny exclaimed dramatically.

"Oh, honestly. You two are hopeless!" Lavender exclaimed.

"How so?" Hermione tilted her head to the side.

The brown headed girl just sighed and shook her head, "Never mind. Just forget it, well come on, lets go already." she walked off and the other two looked at each other, shrugged, and followed Lavender out of the room.

The three girls were about to walk outside into the place where the great big fountain was, and where everyone was waiting.

"Finally!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Where have you three gone?" Ron asked.

"Well, Ronnie! I had to wait for these two," she jerked her thumb to where Hermione and Ginny stood behind her, "And they wouldn't hurry up!"

Everyone who was in hearing range laughed when she said, 'Ronnie.'

"My, Ronald, what a beautiful pet name." Hermione smiled. He glared at her, his face tinged in pink.

"Oh, shut up, would you?"

Hermione just smirked, but said nothing. Ginny was still laughing at the ridiculous nick name that Lavender gave her brother.

"Merlin," Ginny breathed.

"What? You lot don't like my name for my Ronnie-boo?" Lavender asked. People started snickering more, which made Ron's face even redder.

"Why are you laughing? Don't you all like Ronnie?" she asked with confusion. More snickers.

"Lavender," Ron pleaded.

She turned to him and pouted. "What Ron? You don't like the name I have for you either?" she asked with hurt.

"N-no! Of course not!" Ron panicked.

"Uh oh, Ron's in for it. It's drama time." Ginny whispered to Hermione.

"Like there isn't drama all of the time?" Hermione replied, with an eyebrow up.

Ginny grinned. "You're right, 'mione."

"Funny though, isn't it? Seeing Ron panicking." Hermione laughed. Ginny joined her.

"You're terrible,"

"I know,"

"Ahem, well now that Ms. Weasley, Ms. Granger, and Ms. Brown has joined us, its time to get checked off to go." McGonagall announced, getting everyone's attention.

"Please line up, so that I can allow you to go to Hogsmeade." A line formed before her very quick and she nodded.

"Alright, Ms. Patil…….and Ms. Patil, you two may go."

"Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Parkinson." Blaise frowned at the name.

"Mr. Goyle, Mr. Crabbe. May I remind you both as I did before, no stealing food from the Great Hall." she said pointedly.

"Wha?" Crabbe asked. McGonagall just looked at them, they sighed and nodded.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Traskan, Ms. Granger, Ms. Brown, Ms. Weasley." She said, and then finished reading all of the other people's names.

"So, where are we all headed for?" Mark asked.

"Well, me, Lav, and 'mione were going to go to one of the fancy clothes shop." Ginny replied automatically. The boys groaned and all of them thought, 'I am NOT going shopping for clothes with girls.'

"Eh, well, we're going to go to the Quidditch Shop. See you all later." Harry waved and began walking away with the other two boys.

"Wait!" Hermione called. The three Gryffindor boys turned around, "Yeah?"

"Where are we going to meet afterwards?"

"Hmm, how about the Three Broomsticks?" Ron suggested. They all agreed and the boys were off, and so were the girls.

"Oh, goodness, I regret letting you two come in the same shop as me!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny and Lavender pouted, "How come? Don't you know that you're hurting our feelings, 'mione?" Lavender asked.

Hermione nodded and the two girls standing by her just rolled their eyes.

They were currently in a shop called "The Crescent Goddess" and they were amazed at all of the beautiful dresses.

"Wow, they're all so pretty." Hermione said. All the other two could do was nod.

"Okay, I do not regret being here. Though, I never noticed this shop being here." Hermione wondered how come she never noticed this very wonderful place.

"Hermione, it's because they just set it up a couple of months ago." Lavender explained.

"Let's just get a look around," Ginny started walking towards the velvet made dress robes, Lavender went into the lace decorated dress robes, while Hermione went to the silk made dress robes.

"They're all so pretty." Hermione said to herself.

"May I help you dear?" a voice behind her asked. Hermione turned around and saw a lady there. The person standing in front of Hermione had her dirty blonde hair in a professional bun, and crystal clear blue eyes that was rimmed with brown eye liner. She was wearing a very expensive royal blue dress robe, from what Hermione could tell.

Hermione smiled politely. "Umm, well I don't know really. I haven't the slightest idea of what color I want for my dress." she admitted.

The lady nodded and smiled knowingly. "I know what you mean, dear, don't be embarrassed. Come, I think that I have the right dress for you." Hermione followed this lady not too far from the silk section.

"By the way, dear, I'm Lisa Moon, the owner, well the founder of this place." she held out her hand. Hermione had her eye's wide, but took the lady's hand and shook it.

Lisa Moon was a very successful person. A great Creator of fancy dresses, where Hermione had once read in an article, but never would have imagined that she would actually meet her.(**A/N**: Yay! Made a famous person! Hehe jk jk)

"I-I'm Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you." Lisa smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too, dear." Lisa said. "Now, what occasion are you buying dress robes for?

"It's for a Halloween Ball,"

Lisa's eyes suddenly became starry. "This is wonderful! I hope you can find something for your ball with my creations." Hermione nodded, but then froze. She looked around, 'Wow, she made all of these?'

"Yes, I did make these, took a long time too…"

"That is really amazing."

"Thank you, dear. Does this ball have a theme?"

"Oh, yes. The theme is a um…..Disney masquerade ball." Hermione said slowly. A wide smile appeared on Lisa's face.

"Oh, I just adore Disney's creations."

Hermione gave her a quizzically. The older lady grinned.

"I'm half blood. Spent most of my years watching Disney's creations." she said, with no hesitation.

"I think I got the perfect dress for you my dear." she smiled, as she held out a dress in front of Hermione.

---**Two hours later O.O**---

"Hey 'mione! Have you been waiting out here by yourself?" Ginny asked. Hermione smiled a bit and nodded.

Ginny gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Hermione."

Hermione laughed. "It's alright, Gin. Did you and Lav find your dresses?"

"Yes! But Lav is still in there." Ginny said. As if on cue, Lavender bounced out of the doors, grinning very widely.

"Hullo you two!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, Lav," Ginny said.

"So, what do you guys want to look for now? Or are we done shopping?" Hermione asked.

"I'm kind of hungry." Lavender said. Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, I think the boys should be at The Three Broomsticks right about now." Hermione said and they all started walking towards the little hangout place for many teenagers.

They were lucky, since this place was usually crowded with a lot of people, but today, it was just mild. They easily found Harry, Ron, and Mark sitting at a table, chatting.

"Oh hey, Lav, 'mione, Gin," Ron greeted them. The girls sat down.

"What the bloody hell took you all so long?" Mark asked.

Harry nodded. "I mean, you Lav, I can understand, no offense, but Ginny and Hermione! Wow.."

"Oh shut up, all of you." Ginny sighed. "At least I found my dress."

"Me too." answered Hermione and Lavender.

"Lemme see!" the boys said. The girls shook their heads and the guys frowned. The group had some butterbeers and some food to eat and then they were off again, deciding to walk around.

It was getting late, so the six of them decided to head back to Hogwarts. On the way there, they had bumped into Malfoy's group.

"Oh, look who it is." Draco sneered. "And, mudblood."

'What the hell did he just call my cousin!' Mark thought angrily.

"Wipe that bloody smirk off your face, ferret, or I will." Ron said.

"Oh?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "I'd really like to see you try."

Blaise secretly smiled and waved at Hermione, who returned, and to Ginny, he smiled even wider. She smiled slightly.

"Go annoy someone else, Malfoy." Ron growled.

"I don't have to listen to the likes of you." Draco drawled. "Now, why don't you all go as good little Gryffindors and go back to your rooms?" he smirked.

"Sod off Malfoy." Harry warned.

"What are you going to do Potter?"

Hermione tugged on Harry's sleeve, getting his attention, before anything drastic would happen.

"Harry, he's not worth it. Let's just go." she said softly.

"Yes, Potter, listen to Granger, and you'll be out of trouble."

"I agree with Hermione on this, guys." Lavender said, ignoring what Draco had said. Ginny nodded.

"How about we just beat the crap out of Malfoy?" asked the angry Ron.

"No, Ron. That wouldn't help anything." Hermione said, and went up to Ron and started pushing him, well trying, towards where the others were. Mark had kept silent, not wanting to do something that he would regret later.

In Draco's group of friends, they all laughed, except for three. Draco, Blaise, and Pansy didn't laugh, as the Gryffindors left. 'That was easy. That Weasel isn't that easy to just convince like that.' Draco thought suspiciously.

"Well, Drake, I guess you won this one." Blaise commented dully.

"Great job, Malfoy!" Crabbe said. Goyle, beside him, just nodded.

"Come on, let's go." Draco decided, and turned around and walked towards the direction the Gryffindors had gone to.

----**At dinner the next day**----

"Hermione! I just have to see your dress!" Lavender squealed, for the tenth time that day, and probably a hundred yesterday when they got back from Hogsmeade.

Hermione sighed. "Lav, I'll let you two see it right before we go to the ball, I promise."

"Alright, but you better, 'mione." Ginny said. Lavender pouted.

"Good evening everyone." Dumbledore greeted. "I do hope you all have gotten the things you needed for this ball, since it is going to be in two weeks."

"Oh no!" Hermione exclaimed quietly, so she wouldn't disrupt the announcement Dumbledore was making. "We're not done yet with the preparations yet."

"Who's "we"?" Harry asked.

"Me and Malfoy."

"Why are you working with that git!" Ron bit out. Lavender sighed at her boyfriend's reaction to Draco Malfoy.

"Well, Ron, we are the Head Boy and Head Girl, aren't we?" a nod. "The head's are supposed to work together for the ball." Hermione explained. Ron nodded slowly, soaking everything in.

"Okay…"

"Let's get to eating." Ginny said, as the food appeared.

A while later, Harry asked, "Hey, 'mione. Just curious, how are you and Mark related? His last name is Traskan and yours is Granger.."

Both Mark and Hermione looked up from eating and Hermione paused for a second before answering. "Well, his mother was a muggle, she was my mother's sister, but they didn't have the same dad, so they had different surnames, and culture. I do believe that she was partly Irish, right Mark?" he nodded. "And, his father was Asian."

"So, who's surname did you get, Mark?" Ron asked.

Mark grinned a little. "Well, I think that when my parents were young, this one ceremony thing for the Irish to get married was very different than it was now. Even if my mother was just partly Irish, she still had to go through with it."

"What was the ceremony, Mark?" Lavender asked.

"Well, when you marry a person out of the country you were born in, you had to do a combination thing." Mark said.

"Huh?" was all he got from Ginny. Mark chuckled.

"The ceremony consisted of combining both of my parent's surnames. My father's surname was Tran, and my mother's was Rask. So, it is now, Traskan." he finished, with everybody except Hermione, astonished.

"Wow, so that's what it was like back then?" Ginny asked. Mark nodded.

"Blimey, that's wicked!" Ron exclaimed. Harry and Lavender nodded, speechless.

The others, excluding Hermione and Mark continued their dinner, still absorbing the new information that was just given to them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HEY! I'm sorry if that was lame. I made it up….yeah lol I don't know. I just had a sort of idea for that. Also, Mark's father's surname is Tran! That's my last name! hehe.

Now, there's a LOT of things to look forward to, the ball, the potion thing, the project, and I think that's it. Hehe. My detailing skills are bad, so I'm sorry if the details are bad!

I hope this chapter was good! Let me know when you review!

Love,

BabyAngelGurl


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update! I've been so busy…well sorta, with all of the semester final things. Lol yeah. Also, cause I couldn't think of what to put in this chapter and the events. Sorry if the story just keeps going and going on with nothing interesting! I'll try to make it better!

**SexyDraco04:** Well, sort of….lol don't really understand it much….sorry. It sounds good though. Review it? What do you mean? I'm confused…

**TwilightGirl:** Eh, really? I had some grammar mistakes? Wow, I didn't see that. Thanks for telling me.

**Samantha:** Well, I'm sorry?

**Wellwisher94:** Uh, yeah, about that….sorry its not good. Couldn't think of anything else….

**Allie00:** Hehe, maybe they're going to drink it before the dance, maybe not. Lol uh….no, no tights for the guys….o.O heh

**Whitelight72:** What do you mean by differently weird? Just wondering.

**Mesaqt:** Thanks!

**Kole17: **lol, yeah. Thank you!

**Monisha Ayita:** Well, that's going to happen in this chapter! Hehe. Lol, thanks for the idea!

**CoPpErFyRmAgE: **Eh, I'm sorry? Lol didn't even realize that it was a cliffy…..

**Susan Pensieve:** Yeah, lol I did spell that wrong. And thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters...JK Rowling does.

**Chapter 14**

"Why today!" Hermione moaned.

"Will you be bloody silent! I'm trying to do my homework here, if you don't mind!" an annoyed voice said.

"Actually, yes, I DO mind. Why do I have to be stuck here with _you_, when I could've gone with my friends!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes. You, Potty, and Weasel can't be separate can you?"

"Stop being so sarcastic, Malfoy. Lighten up."

"Me? Look at you, sitting in a dark corner, yelling 'Why today? Oh, why!'"

"I did not do that!" she said, scrunching up her face.

"You're a terrible liar," he pointed out. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey yo- Wait! I'm not even sitting in a corner you bloody fool!" she yelled.

"Of course you're not sitting in a corner." he said. "You're sitting in front of the bloody curtains that YOU closed up."

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes, you did! I saw you with my two eyes."

"No, I didn't! Go get your eyes checked!"

"Now, why would I want to do a stupid thing like that for?"

"So that you can get glasses, of course." she said, as if it was obvious.

"I don't need glasses, mudblood."

"Get a new insult, would you? That one is getting pretty old."

"Shut your mouth, Granger."

"See? There you go! Good job!" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throats behind the two. "I am sorry to interrupt your, err, bonding, but we have important things to get over with so, how about you two bond later?" Dumbledore said, with a gentle smile on his face.

Hermione blushed. "I-I'm sorry, Professor."

"It is quite alright, Miss Granger. Before we get into serious stuff," Dumbledore paused, getting his wand out and pointed it at his hand, and something appeared. "Would you like to have a lemon drop?" he asked.

Draco sighed, and took one, just for the heck of it, while Hermione just objected politely. The Headmaster frowned in disappointment, but then put the bowl of lemon drops on the table.

"Now, onto serious business. Have you two decided on what the theme of the ball is it going to be? I would very appreciate it if you did, since I should announce it to the others as soon as I could." the two teens nodded.

"Very good. Care to share?" the old man smiled.

Draco cleared his throat. "Well, we agreed on a 'Disney' theme. The band is going to be….well, if you wouldn't mind, sir, The Weird Sisters."

Dumbledore nodded, with the same old twinkle in his eyes. "Excellent. I've heard of these 'Disney' creations."

"How so, sir?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"Why, I don't know if you know this young lady, but her name is Lisa Moon," Hermione gasped, "So I see that you've heard of her?"

"Um, well, I met her just the other day…"

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose. "Oh, really now. That's splendid. Nice young girl, isn't she?" Hermione nodded. "One of the most kindest students that I've had in my days."

"Ah, well, now that that's settled," Dumbledore started. "Would you two be alright if I told the rest at the next mealtime?"

The two nodded and the old man smiled. "Very well then. I must know, when would you want the Great Hall to yourselves so that you two could get onto decorations?"

"How about four hours before the ball?" Draco suggested.

"Good, good, but how would the other students eat then, Mister Malfoy?"

"They can have whatever they want at the ball, I suppose."

"Really? Interesting."

"Yes, sir. We thought about it for a while, but we decided that the ball should have a little mini feast for some of the people who are always hungry." Hermione answered, smiling at the thought of Ron, who was always stuffing his face with food.

"I must give you both credit, this is very well thought out." the older and wiser man commented.

"Is there anything else that we should think about?" Hermione asked in curiosity. Dumbledore looked at her.

"No, I don't suppose so,"

"Oh, okay."

"Well its been pleasant talking to you both. I will see you later Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger." the Headmaster said, as he walked out of the door.

Draco sighed. "Four hours, Malfoy? Isn't that too little?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, Granger. We might get done by the time of the ball."

"Fine, whatever." Hermione then finally left the Head's Dormitory kind of place.

Hermione sighed happily as she went outside and the fresh cool breeze was present.

"Hey, 'mione. Didn't see you this morning. Where'd you go?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I was in my common room. Had to be there, Dumbledore called a meeting."

Ginny nodded. "Well, at least you're not dead." she joked.

Hermione laughed. "Alright, let's go inside. It's getting cold." Ginny nodded in agreement and they started back to the school.

---**At breakfast**---'

"Hey, 'mione. Haven't seen you in a while." Harry joked. Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled and sat down next to him.

"Yeah, 'mione. Where were you this morning?" Ron asked.

"Meeting." she answered simply.

"Good morning everyone!" Dumbledore's voice said. "I have splendid news this morning. It concerns the ball."

Hermione blinked, "He's going to announce that now? Right after he just found out?"

Ginny smiled, "This is perfect!"

"I am deeply sorry that I haven't told you all any sooner. This is what I just found out this morning. I found out that the theme of the ball is going to be, Disney." Many confused looks were given to him, and some smiling.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Disney is a creation of this man, and it contains many different characters that you all can choose from."

"For your question about how you would find out about what to choose from, you would see it in your Transfiguration class today. Your partner for the ball, for the seventh years, are the partners that you have for the whole year I believe. That is all of the announcements that I have so enjoy your breakfast!"

"Wow, that is amazing, 'mione." Harry commented.

"Thanks Harry."

"I don't understand this. What's this "Disney"?" Ron asked, filling up his plate with food.

"Ron, you'll find out later in Transfiguration. Don't you ever listen?" Ginny said.

"Oh," Ron said and then started eating.

"Oh, hey, 'mione. If the people who got the wrong costumes for the ball, how would they get it now?" Mark asked.

"Well, Mark, that's why we're going to have another Hogsmeade trip this week."

"That is bloody brilliant. This is all thought out." Ron exclaimed. Hermione laughed and nodded. They continued their feast and hung out in the Head's common room and talked.

---**Draco**---

"That stupid mudblood." Draco grumbled.

Blaise was sitting in a chair and was looking at his friend weirdly. "Drake, chill. Seriously, you need it."

Draco glared at his friend. "Shut up. She gave me a headache this morning with the whole, "NO! WHY TODAY!" drama act."

Blaise chuckled. "That's funny."

"No it isn't."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Whatever man. You and I both know, you get annoyed very easily."

"DRACO! BLAISE!" a voice yelled, at the door of the entrance of the Slytherin common rooms.

"Uh, hi?" another voice asked, softer than the other.

"Where have you been?" Pansy asked, with a hand on her hip.

"Here." Blaise answered.

"Ha-ha. Funny. Drakie, where were you this morning!"

"I had a meeting, Pansy."

"Oh. How did that go?" Pansy asked.

"Well, me and Granger just told the old man the theme of the ball."

"The idea of the theme was brilliant!" Rolinda exclaimed. Pansy nodded.

"I agree."

"Yeah, whatever." Draco said, and then sat down in a chair.

---**A week later**---

"Snape, again!" Ron exclaimed, as they went inside.

"Calm down, Ron. We know." Harry said.

"Sorry,"

"Everyone to their seats." Snape ordered. "Does anyone know what day it is?"

"It's Halloween!" a voice shouted.

"Yes, thank you, mister Nott, today is Halloween, _but_ it is also exactly a month after you and your partner has made a certain potion." many gasps went around the room. "One partner will get out one of the potions from the cabinet."

There were shuffling of feet as people went to go get the vial of potion. Draco stood up, since Hermione was busy reading whatever the hell she was reading, and went to go get the vial. When everyone got the vial of potion, they all went to their desks and sat down.

"We will only be testing one of the potions today. The rest is for another day. Now, who will drink it first? Hmm," he smirked maliciously. "I think the boys should go first." he decided. Many of the guys groaned, while the girls squealed.

"Every male in this class, stand up with the vial in your hands." Snape ordered. The boys obeyed. "Drink it. All of it." he said. The boys grimaced, but drank the potion anyways.

Draco sat down and had a goofy look on his face. Well, actually, all of the guys had goofy smiles on their faces.

"Hermione," Draco said softly. Hermione got scared. 'What's with Malfoy? He's going mad. Is the potion kicking in _this _quick?'

"You're so beautiful," Hermione heard Blaise say to Ginny. Ginny was moving away from him. She then just realized that Draco was actually HUGGING her!

"AHHHH!" she yelled, trying to get him off or her, but he didn't budge. "Get off of me Malfoy!"

"Why do you call me that? You should call me Draco." he pouted at her. Hermione blushed. 'This is way too weird. Am I going to be like this when I drink the bloody potion? Oh, Merlin, I hope not.'

While she kept trying to pry him off of her, she looked around, to see how the other girls were doing. She saw Pansy trying to hide behind the chair, trying to get away from Harry. Parvati was, well, luring her partner away with the food she had in her bag. Luna was whacking Crabbe with her "The Quibbler" magazine. Rolinda was looking fearfully at Mark, as he tried to kiss her. Finally, Lavender was just grinning like a fool while Ron was kissing her.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Lavender. Draco was still there, hugging her, and what's worse, he was trying to kiss her. 'Oh, hell no!'

"Malfoy-"

"Draco," he corrected.

"Eh, D-Draco, get off of me!" she screamed. He shook his head and hugged her tighter. She blushed, and then mentally cursed at herself.

"GET OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW BEFORE I HEX YOU INTO THE NEXT MELLENIUM!"

"I love it when you get mad." he smirked at her.

Snape then, shouted a freezing charm, so all of the guys in there froze and the girls sighed in relief. "You girls, class is dismissed. I advise you to stay away from your partner." he smirked. The girls left and practically ran to their dorm rooms. Then they remembered. Tonight was the Halloween Ball, and they have to go with the BOYS!

---**that evening**---

"Merlin! Has anyone seen my heels?"

"Now, where did I put those stockings?"

"Shit! Where did you hide my wand at, Parvati!"

"I LOST MY HAT! WHERE'S THAT BLOODY HAT!"

That's what Hermione was greeted with when she entered the girls dormitory on the night of the ball.

"Wow, this is hectic," she said to herself as she pushed through the rambling girls to find Ginny. She found Ginny helping Lavender with her hair.

"Hey," Hermione greeted.

"Hey, 'mione! Glad you're here." Lavender smiled.

"Almost- DONE!" Ginny said. Lavender was dressed as Snow White and just had her hair temporarily dyed to black, and had a red ribbon on the top of her head. She had on a dress that reached down to her toes, and was blue at the top, and yellow at the waist down, and on her cuffs(**A/N:** eh, is that what they call the sleeves thingy?) was a design that was red and was shaped like a rain drop. Her dress also had glitter all over it, and it didn't have a collar, like the Snow White 'person' had. For make up, she had on some mascara, blush and red lip-gloss that looked like lipstick.

"You look wonderful Lav!" Hermione and Ginny commented.

Lavender blushed. "Really? Don't you think the lip-gloss is too much?"

"No, its just fine." Ginny replied.

Hermione then just noticed that Ginny had goldish-blonde hair, instead of red.

"Gin, why's your hair blonde?" Hermione asked.

Ginny patted her blonde hair and grinned. "I'm Tinkerbell, that's why."

Hermione smiled. Ginny too, had her costume on. She had on a green dress that was very sparkly, had many different lengths of the dress as it goes down, like it was layered, and she had on some light green wings on her back, that was enchanted to pour glitter as she walked around. She had on mascara, eyeliner, green glittery eyes-shadow, some pink lip-gloss and a little bit of blush for her make up. For her shoes, she had on some green slippers that was stretchy and thin, with a furry green ball at the place where her toes were supposed to go.

"You look great!" Lavender exclaimed.

"Thanks." The two girls who were dressed up turned to look at Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, what are _you_ going as?" Lavender asked, looking at Hermione's costume questionably, not able to figure out who Hermione was going as.

Hermione turned red. "Um, I was thinking of going as……Sleeping Beauty, she answered softly. Her costume was pink and it flowed to the ground, so you couldn't see what her slippers looked like. The collar of the dress was at her shoulders in a v-neck style. She had some pink gloves that reached until her elbow, and a gold necklace that was shaped like a heart. Her hair was down and were in soft ringlets, and she had a crown on top of her head, and she had only lip-gloss on her lips.

Ginny and Lavender squealed. "Blimey! That is brilliant!"

Lavender giggled. "Well, Hermione, you're ready yet?"

"Well, not exactly."

"What do you mean 'not exactly"!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Um, well, I don't know really."

"Hey, has anyone seen my dress?" Parvati asked, coming up to them, looking for her Hawaiian dress, as she was going to the ball as Lilo.(**A/N:** Hey! There's a person who's Lilo! Lol)

"Um, no, Parvati, sorry." Lavender answered. Parvati pouted and turned around and started shouting to the other girls.

"Anyways, you don't know why you're not ready then?"

"Yeah,"

"Lav, what do you think?"

Lavender took a moment to think. "She needs some more make up." she answered simply.

"Wait, what?"

"Make up, Hermione."

"I heard that, Lav, but what do you mean by 'more'?"

Lavender grinned and Hermione got nervous. What was she going to do with the make up? Go all crazy on her face?

"Um, Lav, you're scaring me."

"Yeah, Lav, what's with the weird smile?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Lavender said in a sing-song voice.

Hermione was about to sigh in relief, but was pulled into a chair. "Hey, what are you-"

"Let me do your make up, 'mione."

"That's very kind, Lav, but,"

"No buts, I'm doing your make up and that's that." Lavender said, with a weird glint in her eye.

"O-okay." Hermione said, with a little bit of fear in her voice.

Lavender decided to put on some eyeliner and some mascara onto Hermione's eyes, and then put some light glitter onto her eyelids. She then added more lip-gloss onto her lips, and Hermione got confused.

"Hey, Lav. Why more lip-gloss?"

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Don't you know that you have to put on at least two layers of lip-gloss onto your lips!"

"Why would you do such a thing?" Hermione asked, getting more confused.

Lavender sighed. "Well, if you put more than one layer, your lips would be more shiner, that's why." Hermione nodded slowly, drinking in the information.

"Oh, I guess I'm done!"

"Wow, 'mione. You look wonderful!" Ginny complimented.

"Thanks,"

"Let's get going girls!" Lavender exclaimed, and linked her arms to the other two girl's, and started steering them in the direction of the door.

"Calm down, Lav," Hermione laughed, still getting pulled by her friend.

They got to the entrance of the Great Hall in a matter of minutes, at the speed Lavender was going at. "That was quick," Ginny murmured.

"You girls weren't going to meet your dates anywhere, were you?" Lavender asked. Hermione and Ginny shook their heads, and Lavender nodded.

"Let's go in then." Lavender pushed open the doors and she and Ginny both gasped at the sight that they saw.

On the walls, there were little designs of some of the Disney characters that moved, along with some Halloween related things. The ceiling, that was usually enchanted to make it look like the weather and other things, was sparkling and occasionally, bits of glitter fell from the ceiling. The food table, which was packed with hungry people, was like a mini buffet. The table was enchanted to never run out of food, so when someone drank all of the pumpkin juice, it just magically reappears. Up in the front, were The Weird Sisters, who were already starting to sing. There were pumpkins placed all around the room, and all of them were different shapes. The many tables that were around the dance floor, had red velvet sheets(**A/N:** What are those things that are used to cover or decorate the table? Lol) and the chairs were made of oak with red velvet for the cushion and resting place, to match the table. There were also candles on every table, and there were plates, forks, knives, spoons, napkins, and other things on the table too.

"Wow, 'mione, this is beautiful!" Ginny exclaimed.(**A/N:** I'm sooooo sorry if the details for stuff aren't good! I hope its good….and if it isn't, I'm sorry. I tried my best. T.T lol) Lavender could just nod her head.

"H-how did you and Malfoy ever think of this?" Lavender asked. Hermione smiled and shrugged.

"I don't know. Are you sure its alright?"

"YES!" the two girls exclaimed at once, and Hermione just nodded.

"I'm glad you both like it."

They found their dates, well most of their dates, at a table. Ron was sitting there, looking bored, dressed as the prince in Snow White. His hair was still red, since he was too lazy to dye it, and he was wearing a white top, with a blue vest over it, with a red cape on his shoulders.

Harry, who was sitting next to Ron, was dressed as Aladdin. He had a little red cap on his head, and was wearing a purple vest, that had no buttons or anything, so his chest was shown, and he had a red, waist thing and his pants were white.

Finally, there was Mark, was on the other side of Ron, was dressed as the prince in Cinderella. He had on a white, royal type of suit with gold decorations on his collar, his shoulders, and around his waist for a belt. His pants were black and baggy, and he didn't do anything to his hair, so he looked like a 'new' prince charming.(**A/N: **I don't remember what color the prince's pants were…so I made it black! Ha)

"Hey you guys." Hermione greeted them. They nodded to her.

"Where are your dates?" Lavender asked, as she made Harry scoot over, so she could sit with Ron.

"Oh, Ronnie! You look so handsome!" Lavender gushed. Ron blushed and looked at her lovingly.

"Thanks, Lav. You look beautiful."

Lavender just smiled. Hermione rolled her eyes, and turned to the other two.

"Harry, Mark, where are your dates?"

"Um, we don't know where Pansy and Rolinda are. Wish I knew where Pans was." Harry answered. Hermione just nodded slowly. Just then, Pansy, Rolinda, Blaise, and Draco all entered the Great Hall, and they all made their way towards where Hermione and the others were at.

Pansy was going as Jasmine, so she had her hair down and black, with a sky blue ribbon type thing in her hair. Her shirt was sky blue, and her sleeves was in the middle of her arm, between her shoulders and elbow, and since her shirt was short, her belly was showing. She also had some sky blue pants, with gold slippers. She had these big gold earrings, and a gold necklace to match. For her make up, she just had some mascara and red lip-gloss.

Rolinda was going dressed as Cinderella. Her hair was up in a bun and had a baby blue headband on it, but her hair was still blonde, with the black streaks on it. She had a darker blue chocker, and had gloves that went up to the middle of her shoulders and elbow. Her dress flowed to the ground, and was also, baby blue, and had a not so much puffy cuffs and had some mascara, eyeliner, and some lip-gloss, for make up.

Blaise was Peter Pan. His black hair was dyed to red and had a green cap. He had a green costume, but it wasn't like the original 'Peter Pan' costume though. It had some minor changes. His clothes weren't skin tight, like the original Peter Pan, it was baggy. It looked like he was going for only half Peter Pan.

Draco was the prince in Sleeping Beauty. He had to dye his hair to brown, but he spiked his hair up.. He had on a black and grey shirt and had a black cape around his shoulders. He had on some baggy black pants and he had a sword on his side.(**A/N:** I changed the way of how some of them look, because I don't remember what they look like, or I just wanted some changes to be made? Lol yeah.)

'Leave it to Mark, Malfoy, and Blaise to be all rebellious on the costumes.' Hermione thought. 'Oh, Merlin! They're still under the potion aren't they!'

"Hey babe, you look great." Blaise greeted with a dopey grin on his face, and grinned even wider when Ginny blushed.

"Hey, Pansy, you look splendid. Very beautiful!"

"Um, thanks, Harry, you look nice yourself." Pansy said warily.

"H-hello, Mark." Rolinda stammered, still a bit scared of him. Mark just smirked at her.

"Hey there, Rolinda, darling, you look beautiful!" Rolinda turned red.

Draco went up to Hermione and kissed her cheek. "You look absolutely beautiful, babe." Hermione blushed of embarrassment, and in anger. 'How dare he kiss me, and call me babe! The nerve.'

Hermione took a step back from Draco and sighed. This is going to be a long night.

"Welcome to you all," Dumbledore spoke. "I must say, this is a completely different change for the Great Hall, and it is wonderfully decorated."

"Now, it is time to have the dancing begin. Would all of the seventh years come up and dance first? That would be a way to start the dance." the man smiled. All of the seventh year's stood up from where they were seated, and started making their way towards the dance floor. Hermione grimaced inwardly, unfortunately for her, it was a slow song that started out the dance. 'Why did I have to be partnered up with Malfoy?'

Draco put his arm around her waist, pulled her to him, and smiled. Hermione pushed her hands against his chest to get away, but no luck.

"Malfoy, let me go." she whispered.

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so."

He frowned. "But,"

"Malfoy. You hate me, remember?"

"I hated you? I hated such a beautiful girl like you? How ashamed I feel." he said sadly.

"No, Malfoy. Not 'hated', hate. As in still present."

"Well I've changed, so I don't hate you anymore."

Hermione sighed. "Why me?" she muttered. 'This is going to be a VERY, VERY long night.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG I finished! Ahhhh! Lol jk jk. Sorry if it was bad. It's something at least right? Hehe. Yeah, well tell me what you think! By the way, thanks for all of the reviews! Ciao!

BabyAngelGurl


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Hey you guys, thank you for all of the reviews that I got! You guys are the best! I forgot to say on the other chapter! MERRY CHRISTMAS! Even though it is past Christmas and all, hehe. (:

**SexyDraco04: **Glad you liked it. Yeah, there is that…but I don't know how to put that in here yet…so once I do…well It'll be there? Lol

**TwilightGirl: **I'm sorry about all of the mistakes that I've made! And yeah, all of those things that you said were what I meant to put in…I don't know where my brain was when I wrote that. What do you mean by rebellious thoughts?

**Smiles002: **lol thanks! And yup!

**Kole17:** I'm glad that you still like it! Thanks.

**CoPpErFyRmAge: **Thanks! Its alright, lol.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters...JK Rowling does.

**Chapter 15**

Hermione groaned. It had been two days, TWO days since the ball, and the worst thing is, THE POTION HAS NOT WORN OFF YET! It was too infuriating.

'I thought that Snape said that it would only last until yesterday afternoon! Was he lying to us! That git.'

**Flashback (don't have many of these huh? Hehe)**

_The girls in the class that had started their doom. Double Potions. The males in the class were still under the 'spell' of the potion, and the girls had tried to get away from them._

"_Malfoy, I am not joking around. You get your bloody hands off of me!" Hermione screamed, trying to push him away._

_Draco looked confused. "But my dearest Hermione, my hands aren't bloody." he stated. Hermione groaned. Did the potion make you dumber? Seriously._

"_No, you git! That's not what I meant,"_

"_Then what did you mean, and why do you call me all of these…insulting words?"_

"_We. Hate. Each. Other."_

"_I don't. How can I just hate a face that beautiful?"_

_Hermione smirked. "You know, Malfoy, I should, or should I say could use this as blackmail."_

"_Use what as blackmail? Our love? You're going to use our love for blackmail? For who!" he demanded. Hermione sighed deeply._

"_Never mind," she said, in a fake sweet voice, but Draco bought it._

"_Good," he answered. _

_Snape, who was sitting from his desk looking at the chaos that has happened, stood up and told them all to be silent. They obeyed._

"_This potion, unfortunately for you girls, is going to last until today afternoon until the potion will wear off," he smirked. "Once the boys will get out of this 'potion predicament', they will NOT be remembering anything at all. I advise you to not tell them what they had done."_

"_But, sir, what about the ball? Wouldn't they ask about that?" a girl in the back named Melany Prichinsin asked._

"_That is simple. You just tell them that they had too much to drink and passed out." Snape answered._

'_Is that even right? For a professor to tell his/her students that they should tell their 'partner' that they drank too much of the spiked drink and they just dozed off?' Hermione thought. _

'_All of my respect for Snape, has disappeared,' Ginny thought, and then laughed, 'As if I had any respect for him in the first place.'_

_The girls in the classroom were all confused, thinking upon the lines of what Hermione and Ginny were thinking. Murmurs were exchanged._

"_Silence!" he demanded icily, and everything calmed down a notch. "That is what you will do IF they ask. Class dismissed."_

"_Sweet Angel of mine, where are you going? Don't leave me here!" Blaise exclaimed dramatically, when Ginny successfully got out of his grip and waved back at him, and walked towards where Hermione was._

"_Don't you leave me! You're my girl!" Draco yelled, causing many stares from the younger year people. Hermione blushed at the weird stares she got._

"_Malfoy, please let me go," she pleaded, tired of screaming at him._

"_No, my beautiful Hermione. You are my girl! Don't you dare to go Potty and Weasel and leave me here!" he demanded. 'Well, even if the potion is controlling him, his attitude towards Harry and Ron are still the same.' _

"_I am not YOUR girl!" _

"_Well, who's girl are you then?"_

"_Well-I, oh shut up!"_

"_At least we have it clear that you are my girl!" he said smugly._

"_Don't get too cocky Malfoy,"_

"_Quit it with the surname will you?"_

_Hermione gave up, no use in arguing with him. It might be the next morning, and her and Malfoy would still be arguing. "Fine, Mal-Draco." she said, with hesitation. Draco nodded._

"_Good, I'll see you later, and tomorrow, my dear." he said._

"_Hey, 'mione. Let's get going!" Ginny said, and dragged Hermione away._

**End Flashback**

"Oh, crap," Hermione gasped, as she remembered there was a Head's meeting today. She quickly got up from where she was lying at, which was the couch in the Head's common room, and rushed to her room to get ready.

It took her about thirty minutes to find everything she needed, and then she was off.

---**Where Ginny is at**---

"AHHHHH!" Ginny yelled, flailing her arms in front of her, as she ran away from a certain Slytherin boy.

"GINNNYYY, COME BACK LOVE!" Blaise yelled, running blindly after her, not caring when he bumped into someone, or many people, and made them fall.

"No Blaise Zabini, just GET AWAY!"

"But baby-" Ginny slowed down, and walked towards the lake.

"Don't call me that, you-you Slytherin!"

Blaise chuckled, and Ginny tensed up, finally noticing that he was behind her. "That was a _wonderful_ insult, my dear." Ginny turned around to face him.

"Leave me alone Zabini, and what was with the bloody deal when you just suddenly come up to me and scare the living hell out of me?" she demanded. Blaise shook his head at her disapprovingly.

"Such a pretty lady shouldn't use profanity,"

"Who the hell asked you?"

"No one, of course,"

"Then you can shut the fu-" Blaise placed a finger on her lips.

"Such bad words coming out of your lips, my Ginny." he whispered.

"I don't give a sh-"

"Shh. Stop with all of this. You're starting to sound like me," he said, thoughtfully. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"So, Zabini, what did you want?" Ginny asked, indicating to what he wanted when he walked up to her and surprised her.

Blaise cringed at the name. 'It's not bad enough that I hate his fucking guts for being a bloody fool and a horrible husband! But now my love is calling me by that surname, that reminds me that I'm related to that shit head.' (**A/N:** Wonder what his father does, eh?)

Once Blaise had registered all of what Ginny has said, he smirked. "Well, I wanted to ask you something that I can't say in public."

Ginny raised an eye brow, "And that is…"

"Want a hug?" he asked, with his arms wide open. Ginny frowned.

"WHAT!" Ginny exploded.

"You want a hug…?" he repeated.

"Hell no!"

Ginny was fuming. 'What the hell? He just came up to me in the hallways, scaring me like that, and chasing me all the way out here, to the lake, for a HUG! Merlin, this potion is seriously doing something wacky with his head.'

"H-hey, get away!" Ginny scanned her eyes at her surroundings, and then picked something up. "I-I'll throw this!" she threatened weakly, holding up a rock in her hand in front of her, her hand shaking. Blaise just kept on coming nearer.

"B-Blaise! Don't come any nearer!"

Finally, Blaise reached to her, and then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Ginny was shocked beyond her life. Ginny just stayed still, while Blaise just hugged her. Reluctantly, he let her go, and Ginny blushed.

"What was that for?" she asked.

Blaise shrugged. "Just thought that you might needed a hug."

Ginny smiled genuinely. 'I thought it was just the potion there, trying to kiss me and all, but I guess the potion is _slowly_ wearing off. He was being very kind, especially of what happened this morning.' she thought back to what happened this morning, when her ex boyfriend went up to her, and asked if she wanted to get back together. When she refused, he got angry and called her all of these horrible, and hurtful words that Ginny started sobbing when he left.(**A/N:** Lame huh? Lol)

"Thank you," she whispered gratefully.

Blaise nodded. "It's not right for a guy to say that to a girl just because it's a refusal to their proposal." he said nonchalantly. Ginny had tears in her eyes as she remembered what her ex had said to her. Blaise, who saw the tears, went up to her again, and hugged her once more.

"Thank you, Blaise," she said again. Blaise sighed in relief as he heard his first name being said.

"It's no problem,"

---**The meeting with Hermione and Draco**---

"Good morning, Headmaster," Hermione greeted, as soon as she walked through the doors to his office. She saw that Draco was already there.

"Why thank you, miss Granger. Please have a seat, and would you like a lemon drop?"

"No thank you sir,"

The Headmaster nodded solemnly. Hermione sat down in the chair next to Draco's and Draco turned his head towards her and smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"The reason that I have called for this meeting is to congratulate you two for the wonderfully designed ball." Dumbledore smiled. "Good work,"

"Thank you sir," Hermione said, while Draco just said nothing.

The headmaster nodded. "You two can leave if you wish,"

The two heads stood up and said "bye" to the headmaster who smiled and waved. They walked back to the Head's corridors in silence, until Draco came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Shh, it's only me, love," he whispered.

"Malfoy, get your hands off of me this instant!" she growled.

"You're soft. I don't want to."

She blushed but scowled. "Malfoy! Get off now!"

"No can do, beautiful,"

"Come on, just let me go!"

"No, my sweet,"

"What is it with you and these corny nicknames?" she asked, thinking about all of the nick names that he had called her.

"It's because of you that's why." he smiled, and pulled her closer.

"GET OFF!" she shrieked.

"Aww, Hermione, do you really hate me so?"

"Not hate, loathe. I would never truly hate someone." she said.

He nodded, with his head on her shoulders. "That is the same with me, babe."

"Ugh, don't call me that,"

"Don't call you what, babe?" he smirked. Hermione frowned.

"You're really annoying,"

"Only for you, my dear Hermione, only for you."

Hermione tried to pry his arms off of her, but no success. He had an iron grip on her. She just sighed remorsefully, and continued walking towards the Head's corridors, with Draco's arms around her waist, and smirking his ass off.

Once they got to the portrait, Draco _finally _let her go and he said the password. The two walked through the doors and Hermione sat down on one of the couches with a sigh.

"So tiring, especially because of you, and then there's potions in thirty minutes," she groaned. Draco sat down next to Hermione and smirked.

"What are you smirking about?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing,"

"Uh-huh, sure you were," she said, skeptically. There was a silence after that.

"Come on, Hermione. One kiss," Draco said, after a few minutes, leaning towards her. Hermione moved away from him and sighed, annoyed.

"No,"

"Why not? Lots of girls would love to be in your place you know.." he said.

"Don't flatter yourself, your head is already big enough. I'm not 'lots' of girls. And I would 'love' to swap places with them." Hermione said. Draco frowned.

"That hurt,"

"Right, sure it did, Malfoy,"

Draco pouted. "Come on. Just one kiss, it isn't going to hurt anyone.."

Hermione shook her head. "My final answer is no, Malfoy."

Draco sighed sadly and looked at her. Hermione scooted away from him. "No,"

"Why?"

She groaned. 'This is harder than it seems,'

"I told you-" she was cut off when Draco suddenly swayed a bit from where he was sitting at and then passed out on top of Hermione.

Hermione turned red. "Malfoy! Get off you big buffalo!" she yelled, but no movement. She tried pushing him off, but he was too heavy.

"Merlin, why me!" she cried.

---**At the same time**---

Ginny and Blaise were talking, and to Ginny's surprise, he was a pretty cool guy. They were telling each other things about themselves.

"Oh, do you want to know why I hate my father so much?" Blaise asked. Ginny nodded, curiously.

"Well, I hate him because he-" he never finished because he collapsed to the ground and Ginny was gasping and panicking. She went over and knelt by him.

"Blaise?" she tried. "Blaise!" she poked him. No movement. 'Oh Merlin, I didn't kill him did I? Shit."

She looked around for help and saw Harry and Pansy sitting over by the trees, and looked as though they were talking, and then Harry's head drooped onto Pansy's shoulder and she heard Pansy cry. "OH SHIT! I KILLED HIM! WHAT DID I DO?" and then Pansy stood up, leaving Harry to fall to the ground, and began pacing very fast and was mumbling curses to herself.

'Okay, that was weird,' Ginny thought, and then looked around at more of the Seventh Years, and saw Parvati and Goyle were eating sandwiches, and then Goyle's face dropped into his food. Ginny saw Parvati picking his head up and then yelling at him. When nothing happened, she slapped him on the face, and when no response, she slapped him again.

"Why is this happening?" Ginny wondered out loud, looking down at the unconscious body of Blaise Zabini.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, I didn't kill him. That's ridiculous, why would I?" Hermione was panicking, like the others. She had managed to push him off of her and now he was laying on the couch, and seemed to be sleeping, but Hermione didn't know.

"I didn't give him anything to eat…hmmm, I wonder.." she mumbled. "Is it something one of his "admirers" gave him this morning?" she shrugged, realizing that she wouldn't get her answer anyways.

A pecking sound shook her out of her panicking stance. She looked around, but found nothing. The sound continued. 'What is that?'

She finally turned to the window, and saw a brown and white owl pecking on the window, and had a roll of parchment on its leg. Hermione ran towards the window and then opened it. The owl hopped in and held out its leg. Hermione untied it from its leg, and then gave it some treats. She turned her attention to the parchment, and opened it.

_To Miss Hermione Granger:_

_I am aware that you have found your partner unconscious today. I wanted to inform you that due to this…event, the seventh years have the day off from classes, just make sure you take care for your partners is all that you must do today. If you have any questions, please come to me or Professor Snape. Farewell._

_Albus Dumbledore._

She looked at the unconscious person who was on the couch and sighed. 'Well, at least I didn't kill him,' she thought in relief. Oh, what would she have done if she had killed him somehow.

---**Two hour later**---

There was no progress of the body that was lying on the couch. Hermione sighed for the millionth time that day. She was about to stand up and go and get some food, when Draco stirred. He groggily opened his eyes and blinked.

He looked at Hermione confused. "What am I doing here?"

"You laid there?"

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the information there." he said sarcastically. Hermione scoffed.

"What happened? All I remember was taking that fucking potion and then feeling weird, and then nothing."

Hermione sighed and plopped down on the couch. "Yeah, you took the potion," she answered nervously.

He nodded slowly. "What did I do?"

"Nothing,"

His eyes narrowed. "I'm not stupid Granger. That was a _love_ potion was it not? How would I not be doing something if I was working on that stupid potion with you!"

"Eh, well, you did do….stuff," she said tentatively.

He raised an eyebrow, "And? What did I do?"

"Just the usual things you know…."

"No, obviously not, Granger. Now tell me what I did."

Hermione sighed in defeat. "Fine, well you tried to kiss me….and you hugged me,"

His eyes widened. 'What the hell? What would my father say if he found out?' he thought, but then inwardly rolled his eyes. He didn't care what his father thought.

"I actually did all of that?" he managed to ask calmly. She nodded.

"Yeah,"

"Granger, what day is it?" he asked, and Hermione knew where he was getting at. The ball.

"Um, it's a couple of days after Halloween,"

"Oh, what happened at the ball then? How come I don't remember anything about that?"

"You-erm, well, you drank too much punch, which was spiked, and then you…passed out." Hermione felt uncomfortable saying these word. Draco furrowed his eyebrows.

"That's strange," he commented.

"You're telling me," she muttered.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing,"

"How come I'm in a couch when I woke up?"

"The spell was wearing off and you just collapsed." she said, and Draco nodded.

"And you, stayed here?" a nod. "For how long?"

"Two hours," she answered and Draco looked down, "Thanks," he muttered.

"What?"

"I said thanks."

"No problem. Are you okay now? Because I'm hungry!" she whined. Draco smirked.

"Alright, let's go then," he stood up and waited for her to follow. She did and the two made their way to the way to the kitchens, not the Great Hall, since it was dark now.

'I wonder why he's so nice all of a sudden…it's kind of nice,'

'Why am I being so nice? She's a mudblood, but why was I so nice to her? Was it because she was there taking care of me?'

The two Head's went to the kitchens and got the food they wanted and then made their way back to their common room and ate. Soon, they bid each other goodnight very awkwardly and went to bed.

---**The next morning**---

Hermione entered the Great Hall and then went to where her friends were.

"Hey you guys,"

"Hey 'mione,"

"How was your night yesterday?"

"Uh, well, Rolinda told me about what happened when the potion was still active." he blushed.

Harry nodded, "Same here." Ron didn't say anything.

"Ron?" Ginny asked.

Ron blushed and looked at Lavender. "Well, Lav told me everything, but she said that she loves me even more now,"

Everyone's eyes widened. "Really?" Hermione whispered.

"Well, it makes sense now. I mean, when you were all 'lovey' on her like the rest of the guys, she was all over you," Ginny stated, and Hermione nodded, "True, true,"

Ron blushed. "She did?"

"Oh yes, whenever I saw you, she was always there, sucking on your face," Ginny wrinkled her nose, "Quite disgusting really,"

Hermione, Mark, and Harry all laughed at the look on Ron's face. It was even redder than a tomato, and his ears were red too.

"Ohhh, Ron, you look so HOTT!" Lavender cooed and then started planting kisses on his face. Ron's face was even redder now, and it almost looked purple. Many people were noticing it.

"Ugh, save it for later, when no one's eating, please," Ginny said. Lavender nodded and kissed Ron one more time and turned to talk to Parvati. They just ate their meals in silence then.

---**In** **Snape's class**---

Everything was quiet, as they waited for whatever Snape had to say today.

He was smirking today, and it scared the living crap out of them. "I would like to inform all of you what today is," many confused stares followed. Hermione shivered, not liking where this is going, it gave her the creeps.

"Today is exactly two months from the day that I have told you that something would be revealed." he said, in a voice so calm, that it was spooky.

"About two months ago, I told you all that I would be able to reveal what the 'project' was going to be about." People were murmuring amongst themselves.

"The project that you have all been waiting for is…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bam! I'm done! Lol. Hey, I don't think that I've told you guys this, but I'm going to go to Vietnam sometime in January….So, this might be the last chapter that I'm going to write until I return. But I might update another one, but hey, who knows. Hehe

Thank you for all of these reviews! And please review and tell me what you think of the story!

Ciao,

BabyAngelGurl


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Well, this is the last chapter that I would be able to post until I get back. I hope you guys won't hate me TOO much. I really tried my best to do this right before I leave and all, so I hope you all like it! I think I'll go with TwilightGirl's idea and do the thoughts with italics…lol I was thinking about that for a while now…but thought that it would be weird for that change…but I don't know. I'm going to try it! .

**SexyDraco04: **Lol…maybe…you got to find out. Well, here's an update! Lol okay hehe got it.

**TwilightGirl: **Uh…no…the potion is really that strong. (: Great idea!

**TomIsAGreatActor:** Thanks a lot! Sorry to do that to ya, but hey, here's an update! Lol

**Jazzymine91:** I hope so!

**Paperback novel: **Hehe I think you will…sorta..

**Dreams of Starlight: **Thanks

**Pinkicing 101: **That's cool, I'm glad you like it!

**Smiles002: **Um…no? I'm not trying to kill you….lol

**Starfire13579: **Yay! The story's coming along! Hehe I'll try.

**Monisha Ayita: **Sorry, I know everyone hates me for that….lol. Well, lol I updated, but it might not be as good….sorry. Thanks!

**CoPpErFyRmAgE: **So that means that you don't like my story anymore too? T.T I'm sorry!

Uhh, I heard somewhere that you can't answer your reviewer's question…is that true? I'm not sure myself….

By the way **Susan Pensive**, I'm sorry if you don't like my story anymore…but what gave you the right to diss my heritage! Seriously, you don't see me going around and dissing everyone else for their heritage and what not. Sorry if this is mean, but that is NOT right. You dissing my heritage and for being Vietnamese and to go to Vietnam to visit my ill grandma and all of my other relatives is so OFFENSIVE! If you don't like my story…I suggest you don't read it anymore? ALSO! If you had just flamed me about it being bad and 'saying' that you are the 'sister of FFN' why would you go and violate the rules then huh? I mean, stealing my story and making it your own?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters...JK Rowling does.

**Chapter 16**

**Continued from the last chapter:**

"Today is exactly two months from the day that I have told you that something would be revealed." he said, in a voice so calm, that it was spooky.

"About two months ago, I told you all that I would be able to reveal what the 'project' was going to be about." People were murmuring amongst themselves.

"The project that you have all been waiting for is…" Snape paused, for _too _long.

'_What in the name of Merlin's beard is the bloody project about?' _every single person in that room thought.

"The project is going to be a life-surviving task, which you and your partner will encounter, in what place, I have no access to that, so you'll just have to wait for a little while." Snape continued coldly.

"You all will be notified by today afternoon, I suppose. Now, back to your assignment today," everyone was still in shock so they didn't make a protest. "You will be making a potion known as a memory potion, the instructions are on the board, get started."

Hermione, being the person she was, finished before everyone else did. She spent the rest of the time remaining of the class to think about what Snape had said. _'A life-surviving task! Oh no! What is he trying to do, make me go mad, or scream my head off?' _she thought, frustrated. _'Oh, and like what they had said in the beginning, this "project" was going to take the whole year! How would this fit into that! I'm so confused.'_

"Class dismissed," Snape snapped, once he had all of the vials of potions from everyone. Hermione rushed out of the door as soon as she could. She was going insane in there.

"Wow, talk about NOT original. A bloody 'life-surviving' thing, my arse." Ron scowled.

"Yeah, I mean, its not usual, is it?" Ginny agreed.

"Honestly, all of this is starting to creep me off a bit," Hermione admitted. Harry nodded.

"Let's just not think about it right now okay? I mean, there's still time…I think." Mark scratched his head.

"Fine," Harry sighed.

"But, Ron, we have Quidditch Practice, so lets go. Hey, Mark, we have an extra spot on the team, how about show what you can do to the team?" Harry grinned. Mark smirked.

"Of course," So then the three boys left, which only left Hermione and Ginny.

"Boys these days, don't even say goodbye." Ginny scoffed. Hermione laughed at her friend's face. Ginny let out a tiny smile too, and the two walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room, where they met up with Lavender and Parvati and they chatted animatedly until it was time to go through with their classes again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" Pansy shrieked. "Does he really think that _that_ really explains anything!"

"Does he think that we're some….some brain readers or something?" Pansy exclaimed.

Draco just sighed, Blaise sat on the couch, looking bored, and Crabbe and Goyle were sitting there, watching as Pansy fumed and pace around.

"Is he that mental!" Pansy kept yelling. "We've been waiting for two months, TWO months, and what do we get? We get a "The project is going to be a life-surviving task, which you and your partner will encounter, in what place, I have no access to that, so you'll just have to wait for a little while." which does NOT explain anything."

"Pans…calm down," Draco said. Pansy turned to glare at him, but then sighed.

"Didn't that old git say that we're going to find out what the full details were tonight or something like that?" Blaise asked. The other four shrugged.

Blaise sighed. "Okay, well, I guess you guys weren't listening either."

"I guess we'll just have to find out later on today," Pansy said, sadly. The other Slytherins just sighed in annoyance, as Pansy started fuming again.

"That little-ugh!" Pansy yelled, and the four boys winced.

"Eh, what's wrong Pansy? You seem angry." Rolinda appeared at the frame of the door, and started walking towards the five.

Pansy just groaned. "LIIINNNNN,"

"Um, what is it Pans?"

"LIN, tell me that you know what this project is going to be about!"

"Didn't Professor Snape tell us already?" Rolinda asked, confused.

Pansy frowned. "Yes, but he didn't give us the 'full' details about it,"

"Well, Pans, the Headmaster is going to tell us that at dinner, I think,"

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

Pansy ran to where Rolinda was standing and gave her a big hug. She kept on saying "Thank you," over and over again, hopping up and down. Rolinda just smiled at her friend's happiness, but also craziness.

"It's no problem, Pans," Rolinda laughed. The two Slytherin friends started walking towards the door, but Rolinda turned around and waved at them, before following Pansy out of the door.

"Well, that was pleasant," Blaise commented.

"When would you ever shut up!"

Blaise smirked. "How should I know?"

"You're so stupid! Why am I even friends with you?" Draco said, but then quickly added. "Never mind." Blaise nodded.

"I thought so,"

---**That Evening**---

Everyone was seated at their tables very quiet, as Dumbledore cleared his throat, indicating that he has an announcement to make, which made the seventh years be extra quiet.

"I have this announcement that is mostly directed to the seventh years, so you younger years wouldn't most likely understand this, but do listen if you wish," the wizard said, smiling. "I understand the confusion about the information that you have been told earlier today. What you were told, was the most important part of this project. But, of course, there is more to this."

"What the bloody hell is he going on about?" Ron asked, with a grimace.

"Shhh," Hermione whispered, her whole attention was directed to the Headmaster.

"Yeah, shush," Ginny snapped quietly. Ron just frowned, as Mark and Harry snickered.

"This 'life-surviving' thing that Professor Snape has told you, is one of the major obstacle that you will encounter this year. However, you will not be with anyone else other than the partner that you have, and the clothes that you have on your very back," he joked, but no noise was made, so he cleared his throat. "You and your partner will be sent to an isolated place, with no people, but I must warn you, there might be mystical beasts and other creatures like that. You will have to find your way out of there. I am certain that Professor Snape will be telling you the rest of the details very soon." he smiled at the seventh years and then sat down to eat.

"I can't believe this," Hermione whispered. "No magic, having to work with Malfoy, oh Merlin,"

" At least he's not going to be in his 'love' state huh?" Harry joked. No one laughed, well except Ron. Hermione and Ginny were both glaring at the two boys, but mainly Harry.

"Well, Mister Harry Potter, if I could recall, _you_ were in that state also," Hermione growled. Mark sat there, looking at Harry with almost sympathy, not much, but almost.

Harry laughed nervously. "Oh, right, I forgot about that,"

Hermione was still glaring at him, along with Ginny, but the two started feasting on the delicious food. Harry gave out a sigh of relief.

"That, mate, was slick," Mark said dryly.

"Oh, shut up," Harry scowled, and started eating.

"You know, I wonder where we're all going to go to for this project." Ron said, as soon as he gulped down a _big_ portion of the food.

The other four had thoughtful looks on their faces. "I wonder that too, Ron," Hermione smiled. Ron grinned sheepishly back.

Hermione stood up, "Well, I guess its time that I go back to the Head Corridors," she yawned.

"Alright, night," everyone chorused. Hermione smiled at them before leaving the Great Hall. Once she had gotten to the common rooms, she sat down on the couches to think.

"What are you thinking about, Granger?" a voice drawled behind her.

Hermione groaned. "Go away, Malfoy,"

Another voice chuckled. "She told you, Drake," and then heard Draco growl. "Shut the fuck up, Zabini,"

"Oh, hi Blaise," Hermione turned around and smiled at Ginny's 'future' boyfriend.

"Hey there miss Hermione," Blaise answered. _'When did these two become so close?'_ Draco thought

"Well? Are you going to answer my question, Granger?" Draco glared at her.

"Answer what?"

"The question!"

"Ohhh, right, um, just thinking about my fam-I don't need to tell you, you stupid ferret!"

"Well, don't get into a fit about it,"

"GRRR, you-"

"Hey! Hermione, Drake, calm down you two," Blaise said. Hermione huffed and then sat down on the couch. Draco just rolled his eyes, while Blaise sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now, see you later." Blaise said, before disappearing out of the room.

"So, Granger, what _were_ you thinking about?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked at him. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I asked, that's why," he scowled.

"I don't care, I'm not telling," she stood up and started stomping her way towards her room.

Draco glared at the closed door. _'Stupid mudblood. Why did I want to know what the hell she was thinking about anyways. Probably the about one of her 'beloved' books,'_

He ignored it and made his way to his bedroom to get ready to sleep also.

---**Snape's class, next day**---

"Silence, all of you!" Snape demanded.

"I have to tell you more on this project," he started, and then all noises suddenly ceased. "This project will take place in three weeks, understood? Three weeks," Many gasps were escaped. "You will be assigned to a specific place where you would try to 'survive' from and get out of there safely," he said with disgust at the last word.

"The Headmaster will attend to assign you to that, or else I will," Snape smirked. "That is all that I am allowed to say, so onto class. We will be doing a potion that will be for erasing memories. The instructions are on the board, get st-" he was interrupted when a hand shot in the air and started waving manically.

"What?" Snape growled. Parvati just smiled brightly at him. "Professor Snape, what about the love potion? I mean, the other half of it…what are we going to do with that? And when are we going to test it and all?"

"Miss Patil," Snape glared. "Since you have brought it up, I suppose I should tell you. The potion that is left there will be for when you will at least expect it," Snape smirked. "Now, do the assignment,"

Everyone groaned, but did as they were told.

---**Two and a half weeks later**---

"Why in the name of Merlin would the Headmaster give us _this _place to be just dropped off on!" Hermione said exasperatingly. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Granger, do you think I like this anymore than you do?"

"Eh…I don't know," Hermione said, truthfully.

"I don't, but hey, you don't see me going around screaming my head off," Draco snickered.

She glared at the blonde haired boy. "Shut up, Malfoy,"

"It's not my fault that that silly old fool gave us this…place." Draco drawled.

"Don't call him that,"

"And why not?"

"Because its not nice." Hermione smiled. Draco let out a smirk.

"Brilliant, Granger. You changed me so much with those _wise_ words." he said sarcastically.

"I know, I'm just good like that," she played along. Draco snorted.

"That's a bit too much credit, my dear."

Hermione huffed. "So what? Let me be happy, sheesh." she stomped her way up to her bedroom, and then slammed it close. Draco flinched a bit, but then shrugged. _'Stupid moody Granger,'_

He made his way out the door of the common room and went to find Blaise.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo Drake! What up mate!" Blaise shouted as soon as he saw Draco. Draco sighed.

"Hey Blaise, Pansy, Rolinda," he said glumly.

"HEY!" Pansy shouted, while Rolinda just smiled kindly.

"What's crawled up your arse and died?" Blaise said.

Draco glared at him. "Shut it, Zabini."

"Ohh, why back to the surname, eh Drake?"

"I don't know,"

"You're still upset about the whole thing that Dumbledore has assigned for you huh?" Draco nodded, and the group of Slytherin friends chatted about many things.

Later, Draco went back to the Head's dormitory and then made his way up to his room. He got into more comfortable clothes and sat on his bed, thinking about all of the events that had happened. Soon, he fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sighed as she laid down on her bed, and thought about when Dumbledore had assigned them to the place they were going to be stuck on with their partners.

**Flashback**

"_Good evening, today is the day that you seventh years would be assigned to your survival place. I will call each of you up here, to find out where you are all headed to." the Headmaster smiled. "Minerva, would you do the honors?"_

_McGonagall nodded briskly before standing up, holding a long piece of parchment in her hands, neatly scrolled up. "Listen closely. When you come up here, you must put your hand in this cauldron and like the sorting hat, it will tell us your designation." she cleared her throat. "First is Mister Potter and Miss Parkinson,"_

_Harry and Pansy got up from their seats and together, they made their way up to where McGonagall was. The elderly witch nodded. "Alright, you two, go ahead." Harry and Pansy put their hand into the cauldron and then looked up to McGonagall, for further instructions._

"_Take them out now," she spoke. They did as told. It took about ten seconds before the cauldron blew a big, thick puff of smoke into the air and had words in them. It had read, "The Forbidden Forest" and many gasps were made._

"_P-professor, isn't this, um, not allowed?" Pansy asked in panic._

"_I am sorry, Miss Parkinson, I cannot do anything. The choice is made, and we have to go by it." McGonagall said sadly. Harry and Pansy nodded, though Pansy's nod was a bit shaky. Soon, people had been assigned to a certain place that they would be going to._

"_Mister Weasley, Miss Brown,"_

"_Oh, good luck Ron," Hermione said. Ron nodded. Hermione turned to Harry, who still looked shaken up and hugged him. "Are you alright Harry?"_

"_I'll be fine, don't worry 'mione." he replied. Hermione nodded and then turned her attention to Ron and Lavender, who were just taking out their hands from the cauldron. The smoke thing appeared, and it read, "The Enchanted Maze of Beasts" Ron and Lavender nodded, and then made their way back to their seats._

"_Mister Traskan, Miss Wen."_

_Mark walked and met up with Rolinda and smiled at her and they continued walking up. They did as they were told and put their hands in for a bit and then took them out. The smoke came from the cauldron and then showed the words. "Dragon Lava Mountain" They both nodded, deciding that it might not be that bad and went back to their seats._

"_Mister Zabini, Miss Weasley"_

_The smoke appeared again, as Blaise and Ginny took their hands out, and it said. "Spider Village" and murmurs came from different places in the Great Hall._

_Ginny sat down, looking scared. "I've heard of this village. It's not normal, they say." _

_Ron shuddered. "Spiders…" Everyone rolled their eyes at him. Hermione smiled encouragingly at Ginny. _

"_You'll do fine." Ginny smiled. "Thanks,"_

"_Mister Malfoy, and Miss Granger,"_

_Hermione sucked in a breath and made her way up nervously. Draco walked in a calm manner next to her. She frowned. How come he didn't seem a bit nervous? They got up there, and as she had done for the rest of the other students, she nodded at them, and motioned towards the cauldron._

_Hermione looked at it. 'It's empty,' she thought, as she and Malfoy put one of their hands in the cauldron. Hermione gasped quietly as she felt a stingy feeling in her hand. The two took their hands out, and then waited for the smoke to appear. It did after awhile, like with the others, and then it finally appeared. The words said. "Mystical Creatures Island" and her eyes widened. 'Oh no! Not this place. This place is by far the worst of them all! Probably matching the dangerous level of The Forbidden Forest.' Hermione shuddered, thinking about when she was in the library reading about various places. Both beautiful and dangerous._

"_That is all for today, good luck to you all," McGonagall said, eyeing the two teens in front of her with a hint of concern. _

_Hermione got back to her seat by Ginny and saw that all of her friends had worried faces. "'Mione, are you okay?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded meekly. She was still in shock._

_For the rest of the night, Hermione kept quiet and went to bed that night with horrible dreams about the "Mystical Creatures Island" and how she was going to suffer a lot from it._

**End Flashback**

Hermione bit her lip. _'This isn't going to be good,'_ she thought. She sat up and changed into her pajamas. When she was walking back to her bed, she remembered about her incident with Malfoy that day. She scowled.

"Stupid ferret boy, ruining all of my fun," she muttered. Then she remembered that she was going to be stranded on this island with Malfoy. She groaned as she laid down on her bed. She soon started to fall asleep and she whispered one word before falling into a deep slumber.

_Stranded_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoa! Lol, how was this chapter! I hope good! Hehe I promise to make a better one when I come back…that is if you all still want me to continue…..yeah. Well, there might be a computer there, but I don't know yet, but if they do have computers there, I'll try to make the next chapter!

Review please! Tell me what you think about my story and what needs work on. By the way! This chap is dedicated to my cousin cause I won't be here for her or my other cousin's birthday! I'm sorry I won't be here!

I'll miss ya all! Ciao!

BabyAngelGurl


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Omg, I missed you all! But I'm back now, so here's the update! And also WOW, look at all of the reviews that I have gotten! O.O I think this is the chapter with the most reviews….I think. Haha, well, thanks for all of the reviews you guys!

Review total: 124! Yay!

Um, thanks to all of you guys who had reviewed…but I'm just afraid of breaking any rules, so I'm not going to post any review comments anymore…sorry!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters...JK Rowling does.

**Chapter 17**

'_Today's the day that we leave,'_ Hermione thought sadly. She has already packed, like everyone else has. For the past week or so, she spent every minute that she could with her friends. She was really going to miss them when they have to part away to a different place, along with their partners.

"I'm going to really miss them," she murmured. She thought about being with Draco Malfoy as a partner and having to be stuck with him on that creepy island. Hermione shuddered. She was a bit downhearted when the Headmaster had said that the head's wouldn't be planning the Christmas Ball, but the other prefects would be doing that.

Just then she heard a pounding on the door and heard someone yelling, "Hey Hermione! Get your arse down here this instant!" So she made her way down the stairs and opened the door to find Mark there, his hand up in a fist and was about to knock again, but put his hand down once he saw her.

"Hullo Hermione," he said, and she only stared at him.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to spend the day with you, that's what." Ron said, and Hermione laughed. Harry and Ginny also laughed. The five of them went together to spend the remains of the day that they have together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it, what's with the crying?" Draco grimaced, as his shirt was getting wet with tears, well what bothered him about the crying was that there were black stains on his _white_ shirt.

"Pansy, stop crying, we'll see each other again." he said, trying to push the sobbing girl away slightly.

"BUT DRACO!" the girl clung onto his shirt again and started bawling her eyes out. "How do you know! How do you know that we will see each other again…what about Blaise, and OH BLAISE!" she wailed as she let go of Draco and clung onto Blaise.

"Ehh, Pansy, it's no big deal…" Blaise said, but was bopped on the head. "What the hell!" he exclaimed.

"What do you mean its no BIG DEAL! Of course it is you big git!" Pansy screeched.

"Okay, okay," Blaise said. _'Bloody Parkinson, always so damn moody,'_

"I'm going to really miss you two pricks!" she yelled, getting them many stares.

"Relax Pansy, we're not going until tonight, so why cry now when we all know that you're going to cry later too?" Draco asked with a frown. Pansy quieted for a moment, making both Draco and Blaise sigh, but then Pansy just started crying all over again.

"OHH MERLIN!" Pansy cried out, and then fell onto the green couch. "WE'RE ALL GOING TO BE SEPERATED!"

Draco rolled his eyes. Like he didn't know that one already.

**---In the afternoon---**

All of the students were gathered in the Great Hall, while the other years had classes.

"What are we here for?" Blaise asked to no one in particular while walking into the Great Hall.

"Shut up would you!"

"Why don't you shut up, you fucking-"

Blaise was cut off to the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him, so he turned around and came face to face to McGonagall, and she did not look happy.

"Mr. Zabini, will you _please_ mind your language."

Blaise smirked at McGonagall fakely, "Why of course Professor." And then McGonagall nodded briskly and walked off. Blaise turned around to the kid that had told him to shut up and glared at him.

"You little bloody shit! Get out of my sight before I hex you to the next century!" Blaise demanded and the boy ran off, scared.

"That was harsh, Blaise," Rolinda frowned. Blaise just smirked at her. Rolinda rolled her eyes at him but laughed when his expression didn't change after a few moments. Rolinda then walked up to him and hugged him.

"I'm going to miss ya Blaise," she whispered.

"Same here Rolly," he said quietly, but then cursed when she punched him. "What in the name of Merlin are you doing!" he exclaimed.

"Who said you could call me Rolly? Eh, Blaise?"

"I did, that's who,"

"Oh come on Blaise, don't be _too_ conceited." Rolinda laughed.

"I'm not conceited, I just tell the way things are."

"You mean you speak the truth?" Rolinda offered. Blaise nodded.

"Hey, what're you two talking about?" Draco asked breathlessly. Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter with you, Drake?"

"Parkinson, that's what! She won't let go of me!"

Blaise chuckled. "Well, just be glad that she doesn't like you in that way anymore, or you would've been tied down right now."

"Be quiet you asshole," Draco retorted.

"Oh I'm so scared. AHH" Blaise exclaimed sarcastically. At that, Rolinda couldn't help but let a giggle out.

"You're such a moron…and what is so amusing Rolinda?" Draco glared.

Rolinda continued laughing. "Its just you two."

"What about us?" Blaise asked flatly.

"Well, I just don't get how come you two just fight all of the time, but are still best friends.."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Well, Rolinda, as you can see, we fight, yes, but that's what we do. What we've been doing to be more specific."

"Oh…well, I'm going to find Pansy so see you." She said and left.

"She's a weird one, Blaise,"

Blaise nodded. "But that doesn't mean that she's not very nice."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well, come on, what are you doing here standing by the door anyways? Let's go."

Blaise chuckled. "Just got a run in with McGonagall, nothing big."

"What did you do?"

"I was about to hex this little kid, she stopped me by lecturing me on 'not to swear' and all of those bloody rules."

"Let's just go to our table." The two made their way to the Slytherin table and waited for everyone to come in, so that they could finally know the last part of the information.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione held in the tears that had swelled in her eyes. _'No, I won't cry. Today's my last day with my friends. I can't be sad yet…even though we'll be separated, we'll always be there for each other.'_

"Hey, 'mione, are you okay?" Ginny asked with concern.

Hermione smiled lightly. "Yeah, nothing big."

"'mione…I know you're sad too."

"Well, we mustn't cry yet," Hermione said and the two girls hugged.

"Let's just hope that we'll be back here soon from the _thing_."

"Yeah," Hermione laughed, and they made their way to the Great Hall for the big announcement, and their goodbyes.

They walked in and saw that almost all of the Seventh Years were already there. "Are we late?" Ginny whispered and Hermione shook her head. People were just eager to find out what the news are.

Hermione and Ginny made their way to the Gryffindor Table and sat by Harry, Mark, and Ron, who were all chattering away about Quidditch. Te girls rolled their eyes at the boys.

Soon enough, the Head Master stood up and started his announcement. "Good evening to you all. As you know, tonight is the last night that you would be at Hogwarts until your task is finished. I will just start with the information that you will need for this…trip." People rolled their eyes at the word. "I must warn you, at this point of the project and when you get there, you must be at the ready for anything. You can bring your wands along, of course, but at some spells, such as the escaping spell, would not work. Also, you cannot apparate out of there."

"The things that you would need for this 'trip' is going to be given to you by us. You will need to stick close to your partner, they are your life-surviving buddy." many people snickered at that, but quieted at the pointed look that the Head Master had sent them. "Both you and your partner will help each other get through this task and you will _cooperate_ with each other." he finished, eyeing the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables.

"I hope that all of you will be very careful on this task. For the ride, you will be 'teleported' there, but after that….you are on your own," Dumbledore said gravely. "Please be careful and stay safe. Do not go wandering around without your partner close by. Stick together."

"Now, you all have exactly an hour and a half to eat, say your goodbyes, and start going. Have a wonderful feast."

'_Like I'm going to have a good feast…my stomach feels really queasy and the thought of the food when I'm about to go to a very dangerous place? I don' t think I'll be able to digest it.'_ Hermione thought and then looked around the Great Hall and saw that many weren't eating either.

"'mione, you got to eat." Harry said to her gently.

She smiled meekly at him. "I know Harry. I just want to think right now."

"Okay…" he said unsurely.

"Really, I'm okay."

"Alright, 'mione. But you have to eat, remember that." Harry said seriously. Hermione just nodded. Harry hesitated, but reluctantly turned away and began talking to Ron and Mark.

Hermione sighed and looked down blankly at her untouched plate. Ginny plopped down next to Hermione and did the same thing. Finally, after a while, Ginny looked at Hermione.

"What do you suppose will happen during this assignment?"

Hermione looked up solemnly. "I don't know Gin. I really don't know." she was on the verge of tears now. Hermione heard Ginny sniffle and turned to her friend and saw that she had tears in her eyes, threatening to fall, similar to hers. She decided to change the subject before they both start bawling.

"So, uh, Ginny, are you happy that you're going to be stuck with Blaise?"

Ginny suddenly blushed, "No, of course not,"

"Uh huh," Hermione said in a disbelieving way.

"Honestly! Well what about you? Are you glad that you're going to be stuck with your future hubby?" Ginny said, not having a better retort.(**A/N:** Haha, that's more like me, not Ginny. Lol)

Hermione snorted. "Oh yeah, can't wait to be married to Draco Malfoy. Oh, what a dream." she said sarcastically. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Humph! You know you like him!"

"Riight, like I would actually like Draco Malfoy in that way! You're mad,"

"How am I mad? You and I both know what you feel for Malfoy!"

"Oh yes, we both know what I feel for him," Hermione smiled. "The feeling of pure loathing? Yes, of course."

Ginny glared at her, and then the little 'fight' started. The three boys who were chattering to one another heard a little argument and turned around only to find Ginny and Hermione practically yelling at each other and waving their hands frantically in the air. The three looked at each other confusingly. They moved closer and got even more confused. Hermione and Ginny were arguing about boyfriends and liars. _'What in the name of Merlin is going on?'_ They all thought.

"Ay, what's with you two?" Mark asked bluntly. The two girls stopped their little feud and blinked at Mark, then at each other and then started laughing.

"What in the bloody hell is so funny?" Ron demanded. The two girls quieted down a bit.

"Sorry," they said together. "We were just arguing about stupid things…but at least it got our minds off of the…project." Hermione finished explaining.

"Ohh, okay." Mark said. And then, Harry said the most stupidest thing at the time.

"'Mione, did you eat dinner yet?" he asked in the serious tone, which made everyone laugh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco raised an eyebrow at the sight of the mini redhead and Granger fighting over something. Their hands were in the air and were acting like total maniacs.

"Damn, what are they having a fit about?" Blaise asked.

"They're Gryffindors." Draco just simply said. Blaise chuckled.

"Right, Drake, that's the reason."

Draco smirked. "Of course. What could they possibly be fighting about?"

Blaise shrugged. "Probably nothing important. You know girls these days, they fight over _everything_." he said, making Draco chuckle and nod in agreement.

The two finished their dinner, sat and talked, it was almost time for them to go in their separate ways.

"May I have your attention please?" the Head Master stood again. "It is almost time for you all to go now. When you and your partner are called, please come up to pick up your supplies, along with a book. Thank you." He finished, and what he got were confused looks.

Then, McGonagall came strolling up from her seat and announced, "Now, quiet down, when I call your name along with your partner, you will be coming up here to pick up your bag of supplies that you will bring with you. After that is done, you will be going through here," she turned and pointed to a red velvet curtain that has big enough for about four people. "You will then be transported there, and once you're at your destination…you're on your own." she paused for a moment and then said. "Will Mister Crabbe and Miss Lovegood please stand up and come up here?"

Luna and Crabbe came up by McGonagall's side and she started talking to them in a hushed tone. After talking to them, she handed them a navy blue bag, which looked pretty full, but neatly packed. McGonagall signaled them to go through the curtain and they did as told. What everyone could hear were whispers and then silence.

"Mister Potter and Miss Parkinson." Hermione gave Harry a squeeze on the arm for reassurance and he smiled faintly back at her, and made his way up to McGonagall with Pansy. The elder witch did the same thing with Harry and Pansy, talked to them, gave them a bag, and signaled them to go into the curtain.

This went on for a while, and Hermione was almost crying when Ginny left, along with Mark and Ron. The room was almost empty by now. Hermione wondered why they haven't called her and Malfoy yet. Later on, it was just _only_ her and Malfoy who were sitting in the Great Hall.

"Alright, Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger, please come up." McGonagall said. They made their way to the professor quietly.

"I apologize for making you both wait very long, but seeing as you both are the Head Boy and Girl, you had to be sent last." The two nodded in understanding. The professor's face became serious.

"I send you my good luck with this. Where you both are going is very, very dangerous, so you must be very careful of your surroundings. The other prefects are going to be replacing for the time being, if you are wondering about your position of Head Girl and Boy." McGonagall said in a solemn voice. She handed them the bag and said, "Now, take this bag and go through that curtain over there, where you will be meeting Professor Dumbledore, and he will be telling you what you're going to do." She ushered them off and they walked slowly towards the curtain. When they reached it, Draco opened the curtain and waited for Hermione to go in. When she didn't go in, and was lost in her thoughts, he got annoyed.

"Granger, would you just get in?" he snapped. Hermione jumped, but walked into the curtains quietly.

"Welcome," Dumbledore said with a smile on his face. Draco took a look around him and raised an eyebrow at the Headmaster. Dumbledore just laughed.

"I am sure that you both are wondering how you're going to get there, no?" he paused for a moment. "You're going to go there using a portkey." The two blinked.

"Well, it is the only way that you can get there, as you know that we can not apparate out of the castle or into the castle. So, you will be using a portkey. I hope you both have a very…adventurous experience." he said slowly. Hermione grimaced.

"Oh my, you two should start going now. Here is your portkey." he then held out an old brown hat to them. Draco frowned and took it from the Headmaster. Hermione reached out her arm and touched the hat too. As soon as both of them had their hands on it, they had that queasy feeling in their stomachs, and then the feeling was gone, and they fell to the floor, feeling sand.

Hermione sat up instantly, after hearing a sound in the distance. "M-Malfoy, what was that?" she asked scared.

"How would I know that, Granger?" Draco sneered loudly at first, but then quieted down a bit when he heard a sound in the distance also. He stood up and dusted his clothes of sand. Hermione did the same. They now heard more noises from far away.

"Let's just get out of here." Draco said, and started walking away from where they were landed at, in the sand by the water. Too bad they couldn't escape by swimming away.

Hermione ran to catch up to Draco and she was looking around her very warily. She really, really, was scared. Now she knows, this place, that they're at, is the Mystical Creatures Island.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny and Blaise arrived at the Spider Village an hour ago, and they were walking along the deserted pathway that was surrounded by little houses and so-called shops on each of their sides. Surprisingly, nothing bad has happened to them yet.

"Blaise, why is it so quiet?" Ginny whispered.

Blaise shrugged. "I don't know. But its giving me a bad feeling, like it isn't supposed to be this quiet."

"Yeah, me too." Ginny bit her lip and looked around her. _'Why is it so deserted, but then, why are there so many shops around here and nobody there to shop keep them? Could they have-no. That couldn't be it, could it?'_

"I'm scared," Ginny gulped, and sighed in comfort when Blaise slung an arm around her shoulders for reassurance.

"It's going to be fine. After all, you _are_with the Blaise Zabini." Blaise smirked, and chuckled a bit when Ginny slapped him on the arm.

"Shut up. You're so conceited." Ginny rolled her eyes. They continued walking down the path, thinking that there is nothing to worry about. But what they didn't know was that they were being followed, but by what?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Pansy were 'dropped off' in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. Harry was somehow relieved that they were close to Hogwarts, but Pansy, on the other hand, was clinging onto Harry's arm and was shuddering at every sound that had erupted from behind them, from their sides, and in front of them.

"Harry…its so creepy here, I'm scared."

Harry touched her one of her arms that was clinging onto his arm and said. "It's fine, Pansy. I won't let anything happen to you." Pansy nodded, but kept a firm grip on Harry as they walked through. As they walked on, they started to hear something that sounded like hooves. All of a sudden, three forms were in front of them, and since it was dark out by then, they couldn't see who it was.

"Who dares to trespass our territory?" a deep voice demanded.

"We're sent here to do a task." Harry replied confidently.

"We have not heard of such thing. You do not belong here, so leave now." another voice said.

"B-but, we can't-" Pansy was cut off to Harry putting his hand on her mouth. She looked up at him in question, and he shook his head.

"Where did you come from?" the third voice asked.

"We came from Hogwarts," Harry answered cautiously.

"What such business do you need here?"

"I-we just need some ingredients for a project…it won't take very long, we're sorry if we're trespassing, but please, just allow us to get these ingredients."

"The teachers at Hogwarts would actually send two of their students out here, in the dark, by themselves? Do they know what kind of danger that they're putting you two in?" the third voice said in concern.

"Yes, why would they be putting you two out here?" the second voice asked.

"We were…" Harry started, but then Pansy cut him off, "In trouble! We added the wrong ingredients for a school project and the professor assigned us to get it, now, in the dark…since the plants that we need is only noticeable when it is dark out."

"Is this true?" the first voice asked, turning their head to Harry, who nodded.

"Alright, you can go but-" the third voice started.

"Silence." the first voice said. It was obvious that this 'person was the leader. "So, you are out here for plants…for a school project?" he questioned, and the two nodded. The creature paused for a moment, before sighing. "I guess I will allow you both to stay here, but if you run into any creatures, you're on your own." The three of them turned and Pansy and Harry heard hooves moving. Then they realized who they were talking to.

"Let's go Pans," Harry said quietly, while Pansy nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Lavender were breathing heavily, after running away from a creature that had the characteristics of an owl, only bigger and more deadly.

"Ron….where do we go now?" Lavender asked, indicating to the two openings that were on each side of them. Ron sighed. They have only arrived at the Enchanted Maze of Beasts not too long ago, and they were this tired from it.

"Should we go this way?" Ron pointed to their left, since on their right, he could hear the distant sounds of a bird squawking and some roars. Lavender shivered and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go…I don't think going to the right would be such a good idea." Lavender said, and then, they were off again.

They walked on for what seemed like hours, until they came up to the point where they had to choose what way to go again. "Where to now?" Lavender whispered.

Ron turned his head to the left, not hearing anything. He did the same to the right, but heard nothing either. He frowned, this would be harder to choose than last time.

"I don't hear anything on either side, so we just have to choose by guessing."

"Oh, no, this is horrible." Lavender thought for a moment. "Let's just go right?"

"All right, lets go," Ron said and they turned to the right, awaiting of what would be ahead of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Dragon Lava Mountain, both Mark and Rolinda were worn out, along with burning hot. Their faces were covered with sweat, and no matter of what they did, spell or not, they would still have sweat on their faces.

Mark sighed, and sat next to Rolinda on the rock that they were resting at. "This is bad Rolinda. We have no water or anything."

"Nothing?" Rolinda croaked out. Mark shook his head sadly. He stood up abruptly and held out his hand for her to take, which she did.

"Let's keep moving and hope to find a shelter that we could _at least_ stay at for the rest of the night. It's not safe to stay out here."

They walked on forward, closer to the mountain and heat. They were finally by the mountain and they looked at each other and then started _hiking_ up the mountain. What they saw was very frightening. Right there in front of them, was a dragon, wait, two dragons, the color of fire red, sleeping. Rolinda sucked in her breath.

"Mark…"

"Shhh. We don't want to wake them up. Let's just keep going." Mark directed them to the right and they started walking again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione nervously looked around her as she and Draco were still walking. They must've been walking for hours by now. Her legs were hurting really bad, but she was too scared to say anything, in case of the creatures living around here.

"Malfoy," she whispered very quietly, "Let's just go find a place to rest. Its dangerous to be around in the dark, especially if its pitch black like it is now."

Draco thought for a moment and then nodded briefly. "Let's just go fast." he mumbled, and they started to pick up the pace of their walking into a semi jog and a semi walk. They heard several noises that sounded like the creatures that resided there were getting into a fight. Hermione shuddered. _'This is very bad'_ and Draco was thinking along the same line.

Finally, and luckily, they found a little cave like place but it was covered in grass and was under a very huge tree. "This tree must be at least a hundred years old," Draco muttered, touching the trunk. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?"

"Well, Granger, since this tree is as big as it is, it is possible…I'm not sure."

"Oh," Hermione said. She tried all of her might to see what the inside looked like. She would've used her wand, but it might attract the attention of the creatures.

"Let's just go to sleep." she mumbled. Draco and Hermione laid down, surprised at the space that they had. Soon, they both fell to sleep, and getting troubled dreams of what is going to happen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I finished! Sorry for the delay…my mom was very sick and I had to like 'fill' in for her…yeah so I really apologize for the long wait. Hope that you all liked this chapter! I tried my best. I would've taken longer though, but I made time to write this chapter! So….I just hope you all liked it! Also, sorry if I made any mistakes in the story!

Please tell me what you think of my story or whatever! Thank you again for all of your reviews!

BabyAngelGurl


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Hey, I hoped that you all liked what has happened and will continue to like what's gonna go on later on? Lol jk jk.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters...JK Rowling does.

**Chapter 18**

"Blaise?" Ginny asked warily as she cautiously looked behind her, but finding nothing.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Do…do you have the feeling that someone or something is following us, or is it just me?"

"What do you mean 'someone or something'?" Blaise asked.

Ginny widened her eyes. "Oh, if you didn't feel anything strange just then…just forget about it."

Blaise shook his head. "No, tell me what you're talking about."

"Well, as you do know, Blaise, this is the _Spider_ village. Doesn't it seem like it would most likely belong to…spiders?" she asked in fear. _'Oh great, now I'm turning into my brother,'_ Ginny mentally rolled her eyes at her own thoughts, but then shook her head, causing Blaise to look at her with concern. _'No, I can't think that. There's no time for that. I just feel something very weird,'_ Ginny grimaced, as she felt that feeling again. It was when a cold shiver went down her spine.

"I suppose, but are you saying that you think that we're being followed by spiders?"

Ginny shook her head. "I don't know, it _might_ be spiders, but then again, it might not be."

Blaise looked at her. "Wait, what?"

"Look, doesn't it seem a bit strange to you, that there are so many shops, but none are occupied?"

Blaise looked to his right and saw indeed, that there were empty stores and shops. He looked at Ginny again and then nodded.

"Yeah, but I still don-"

"Okay," Ginny took a deep breath. "So, these shops are empty correct? Well, it looked as though there _were_ some sign of life and humans here, but the question is, where have they all gone to?"

Blaise stared at her flatly. "You don't think-" Ginny nodded and he sighed.

"Ginny, we don't know _that_ for sure, so why don't you just relax for a bit?" he motioned towards the silver bench that was by a fountain. Ginny sighed and followed him and sat down.

"Well, to me, it just seems like we're here by ourselves…for now anyways." Blaise said. They both knew what they had to do the whole time. Keep an eye open for anything strange.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit. Shit. Shit!" Draco yelled in frustration. Hermione widened her eyes and rushed up to him, and before he could yell again, she slapped her hand over his mouth.

"What the hell?" he asked in irritation, but his voice was muffled.

"Shut up, Malfoy. Unless you want those 'things' to come here and get your arse." Hermione said quietly. Draco rolled his eyes and pushed Hermione's hand away from his mouth.

"And we have wands, why Granger?"

"Remember, not all spells would work, and besides, who knows what spells work and what spells don't!"

"Calm down, Granger. It's not like those things are going to pop out of nowhere and attack us." Draco said, bored.

Hermione gasped. "Shame on you, Malfoy! Go knock on some wood!" she demanded.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Why would I want to knock on some wood?" he asked confused.

She rolled her eyes. "Because, you might jinx us, you git! Now, go knock on some wood!"

"Once again, calm down, Granger, nothing bad is going to happen."

Hermione sighed. It was useless, the git wouldn't listen to her!

"Where do you suppose we should go, Malfoy?"

"Find some food, for one…and without getting caught." he smirked. Hermione ignored the last part.

"Good idea, lets go," she turned around and started walking slowly. Draco caught up to her fast, since she was walking slow.

"Oh why so gloomy today, Granger?" he drawled.

She shook her head. "It's nothing, forget about it."

Draco sighed. "You miss your friends?" he guessed. She stayed quiet.

"Granger, you'll see them soon…just when we get out of here. How are we supposed to get out of here anyways?"

"I don't know. From where we're standing, it seems like this island goes on forever."

"That's not good," Draco mumbled.

"How about we think about this after we eat breakfast?"

Draco nodded, and they set off to go find some kind of food. They walked for about five minutes before they came across a bush of berries. Hermione picked some of them, and they kept moving forward. As further they went in, the more fruits began to appear.

'_What the hell? Did I have a 'civil' conversation with Granger? Shit.'_ Draco thought, as he picked some of the fruits and walked back to where the bag that came with them and dropped them in. He kept doing this, the same with Hermione.

Hermione had a confused expression on her face as she searched for the ripest apple. _'Hold on, did Malfoy and myself have a conversation where he didn't call me Mudblood once? This is strange, he seems nicer than usual…well, he wasn't ever nice with me but whatever. It must be because we're the only living beings here, other than the gruesome creatures, and we need to rely on each other to survive. Plus, he IS my survival buddy.'_ She almost laughed at her last thought, but the situation wasn't funny. They were trapped here in this island, with no one else that they could talk to other than each other. She just shrugged and continued picking fruits for the breakfast and for whenever they aren't able to come out and pick some food.

Almost an hour later, the two finished, and their bag was very full. Hermione smiled in satisfaction. She had thought that they would get only what they needed to eat and a bit of leftovers, but _this_ would last for a couple of days, at least.

Draco picked up the bag and slung it over his shoulder, like it was nothing. Hermione gaped at that. _'How come when I tried to pick it up, it seemed like it weighed a ton! How could he just pick it up like that?…'_

Draco smirked at her, and began walking in the direction that they came in, with Hermione trailing behind. They were close to their 'home' when Draco suddenly stopping, making Hermione almost crashing into him.

"Malfoy! Must you always do-" she was stopped when he shook his head and pointed to the sight before them. She looked over to the side and quietly gasped. It was a big ugly elephant sized creature with spikes all over its body, almost resembling a porcupine, but looked a lot worse. The spikes were at least five feet long, and three inches thick. It was a pale brown color with beady black eyes. The creature was currently sniffing around for something, probably food.

"Malfoy, what are we going to do?" Hermione whispered in a shaky voice.

"Don't worry, Granger. I'll deal with it if it spots us." he whispered back, his eyes narrowed at the creature.

Hermione was still scared, and without knowing, she started hugging or clinging onto his arm tightly, a thing that she always did to Mark and all of her friends when she was scared of something.

Draco was surprised as Hermione kept holding onto his arm and was shaking. _'Eh, at least it wasn't be bruising like Pansy's.'_ he smirked slightly at the thought of one of his friends.

They watched the creature for a bit, before the thing turned around and walked away with loud stomps. The sound of the stomping soon became distant, as the thing kept going to wherever it was going.

Draco waited for a couple of minutes before he looked down to Hermione, who's eyes were closed and was still holding onto his arm. "Granger, the thing is gone."

Hermione's eyes shot open, as she realized who's arm she was holding onto. She quickly let go and blushed.

"Sorry about that, its just a thing that I do. A habit, I suppose."

"Well, it was better than you screaming your head off at how ugly that thing was." he smirked, and Hermione rolled her eyes at him, but smiled.

"Let's go." Draco said and then they started walking again, every now and then, they would look around to see if there was any sign of another creature. They finally made it to their 'home' and sat down in front of the big trunk.

"I'll go find some leaves," Hermione muttered and walked looking at the trees. She finally saw a banana tree, but no bananas have been bloomed yet. She chose to get the leaves here, because banana tree leaves were usually very big. She got a few, about ten or so, and made her way back to where Draco and the food was at.

She began laying the leaves around, making it cover the ground. Draco poured some of the contents of what was in the bag onto the leaves.

"Well, let's start eating."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark and Rolinda were running as fast as they could. Rolinda was scared for her life, and Mark was scared also, but didn't show it. He held onto Rolinda's hand and kept running. They were being chased by a dragon, and thankfully, it was a young dragon, but that didn't mean that it wasn't dangerous.

'_Damn, what are we going to do?'_ Mark thought, looking back, and the dragon was still chasing them, its nose flared.

'_Oh no. What if something happens to us? What are we going to do? This is horrible!'_ Rolinda thought, as they ran into a small cave and were panting while leaning on the wall.

"Mark….what are we going to do?" Rolinda asked, voicing both of their thoughts.

"I honestly don't know, Rolinda. The spells I had tried on the dragon wouldn't work so-" he quieted down when they felt the ground shaking slightly and the roar of the dragon that they have been chased moments before. They heard it pass the cave that they were in, but they were still silent.

"I guess we should stay here for now," Mark said. Rolinda nodded. They cave they were in was big enough to move and lie down, but was very limited. It was somehow cool in there, unlike how it was outside of the cave. In the very back of the cave, there was a deep half circle shaped thing in the ground and was filled with water that was streaming down. So now, they had water to drink to survive.

"I guess this isn't that bad, we have water, after all." Rolinda said. Mark and Rolinda walked to the bowl shaped thing in the ground and began getting some water in their cupped hands and drank.

Mark had a determined look on his face as he sat against the wall that night, when Rolinda was sleeping. They were going to get out of here alive, he was going to do all he can to make that happen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"RON! We're getting nowhere!" Lavender exclaimed, tears in her eyes. Ron came up to her and hugged her.

"Don't worry, Lav. We'll get out of here." he reassured.

"But Ron, we've been walking for a long time and we haven't found anything! Not a single thing.."

"Lavender, I'm sorry that you have to be unhappy, but we'll get through this, alright?"

Lavender nodded slowly, and wiped away the tears in her eyes, and hugged Ron back.

"Okay, let's just go and try to find some food."

Ron and Lavender walked forward and was at the point again. They had to choose which way they were going to go. They took a guess and walked to the left. They kept walking forward to the new direction and prayed to Merlin that there wasn't any creatures there.

Fortunately for them, they came across a basket of food and water, and were confused to why there was a basket and water just right there. They shrugged it off and searched in that big bag that the Headmaster had given them and brought out two big empty jugs for water and filled them up.

Ron didn't trust the way the basket is just sitting there, so he got out his wand and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" and the food came floating into the bag.

"Let's go, Lav. I don't trust this part, I have a feeling if we stay here for long, something will come and attack us."

Lavender nodded. "I agree. I have the same feeling."

Then, the two began walking forward, like before, but felt more happy now, since now they had food and some water.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Pansy were walking aimlessly in the Forbidden Forest. They have been doing so since the moment they arrived there.

"Harry, don't you think it's strange?" Pansy asked in the pitch dark.

"Think what's strange Pans?"

"That we can't see Hogwarts. Shouldn't we be seeing the shining light that the castle usually gives off into the forest?" she asked, remember a time when she had to serve detention and had to pick some roots in the Forbidden Forest, and in the dark, but the Hogwarts castle was still shining with all of the lights that illuminated from there as she kept moving deeper into the forest.

"That's true. Maybe the professors don't want us to see the castle, since we're so close, and all. Or…"

"Or what, Harry?"

"Never mind. Its not important." he started walking again.

"Harry!" she pulled on his robes, making him look at her. "Tell me, what was it that you were thinking about?"

"Well, I was just thinking that they had somehow transported us to a forest that is like the Forbidden Forest, but is slightly different. Like not seeing the castle, because where we are, there is no castle beyond the forest. It sounds dumb doesn't it?" he asked sheepishly.

She shook her head. "No, Harry that isn't dumb. It's probably true, since our surroundings look so different, well I mean the sky and other things."

Harry nodded. "Let's just go? We have got to find somewhere that we could rest, go to sleep, and we also got to find some food."

Pansy followed him as he started walking in a direction that would lead them to wherever they would go and whatever that they would encounter.

They walked for thirty minutes before they smelt something. They looked at each other in the darkness and began walking towards the scent. When they got nearer, they found out that it was a pear tree. They could tell that it was a pear tree because of the little fairies were floating around the tree, lighting the tree up, like a Christmas tree.

Pansy and Harry smiled at each other and began picking the food and putting it into their pack.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, so what do you suppose we do?" Hermione asked once they were done with their breakfast.

"I haven't a clue." Draco said.

"You're supposed to be helping here!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I am,"

"By doing what exactly?"

"Nothing."

"Of course nothing you git!"

Draco sighed. "Look, how about we just do our best to survive and live through this?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "We have to rely on each other to live. Alright Malfoy? How about a truce?"

Draco reluctantly nodded. "Alright, a truce,"

Hermione held out her hand, Draco did the same, and then they shook hands. It was brief, but it was meaningful.

"Alright, so, Malfoy, what are we going to do now?" she asked.

Draco looked at her. "Granger, are you feeling alright? I just told you."

Hermione laughed. "I meant about our living spot. You don't expect us to just sleep here, in a trunk."

Draco grimaced. "Right. Well, what else are we going to do? Build a house? Surely that's not what you're thinking about doing, is it?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, nothing that fancy. Just _improving_ where we live, is all."

Draco sighed and said. "Okay, so what do we start doing?"

"Umm, well we need to plan this first, Malfoy. Is this place," she gestured to their surroundings. "A very safe place to live at?" He shook his head.

"So, now, we have to find our location first." she stood up and dusted her bottom of any dirt that she sat on. Draco stood up as well, slung the pack on his shoulder again, and they were off to find the perfect location to be away from the monsters and be safe.

They came across a medium sized cave and went in. They found out that the cave got bigger and bigger as you kept on going in. They both decided to live her for the time being, before they tried to get out.

The two sat down and rested for a bit, before they were to set out and look for a way out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still don't see the reason for doing this project, Albus." McGonagall said.

"Minerva…it's a good experience for them." the Headmaster said.

"But to send them off to very dangerous places to do so?" she asked incredulously. He just nodded. McGonagall's eyes widened behind her spectacles.

"Are…are you feeling all right, Albus?"

"I'm feeling quite dandy, Minerva, how about yourself?" he answered jovially.

The Transfigurations Teacher couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was complete rubbish to her.

"Albus, do you not care at all of the well beings of the children?" she asked hesitantly, debating if the man before her had became completely insane.

"I do, but do _you_ have trust in them. Because on the contrary, I think that all of the seventh year pairs that had left Hogwarts and done their little 'trip' would all come back here, happily." Dumbledore said with a bright smile.

Had he became delusional! All that Minerva McGonagall could do was stand there and gape at the Headmaster. "I don't understand,"

"Well, you see, the people that had left just not too long ago, had left with their enemies. How I see it, Minerva, is that they will get past these 'problems' and come together to become friends, or somewhat that."

"So, you're saying you think that this little experience would improve house unity, Albus?" McGonagall said slowly, still digesting the information being given to her on a silver platter.

"Yes, exactly. I know that there are horrifying creatures there, but they will get through it. Have faith, Minerva." The Head Master said, with his usual twinkle in the eye.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I just couldn't get an idea to form in my head about what was going to happen after they had finally gone to their 'place'. lol Thanks for all of your reviews! They make me feel really happy!

BabyAngelGurl


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N:** I finally update….only its been a year or more, I'm sorry!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters...JK Rowling does.

**Chapter 19**

"Hey Mark?" Rolinda whispered as she scooted over to Mark, "Are you still awake?"

"Hmmm?" he mumbled sleepily. Rolinda smiled. He was just too cute when he's sleeping!

"It's morning…I think," she said. Mark sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Already?"

She nodded, "Yes, so let's go try to find some more food, okay?" and when Mark nodded in agreement, they headed out into the hot island weather, and went on their daily search. They have been on this island for over three weeks already, so they have gotten adjusted on the living habits of the dragons there. They would have to wait until dawn or at dusk to go out on a search for food. While they look for food, they also look for a type of doorway or anything that would transport them back to Hogwarts.

"So did you sleep well, Rolinda?" Mark asked curiously. Rolinda nodded and smiled at him. They have been getting to know each other so much more than they would have at Hogwarts.

"Did you? I mean, I _did_ just wake you up, you know." she joked. Mark chuckled and just shook his head.

"Of course. So, the past week and a half was on west, shall we go east this time?" he asked.

She nodded. "Mmmhm, let's just hope that we find the way back soon."

'_I wonder what's going on at Hogwarts, anyways,'_ Mark thought._ 'They're probably just sitting in a cool class while we're on a steamy hot island!' _He sighed and then they were on their way east for the next two hours before having to return back to their cave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron, wake up will you?!" Lavender said, annoyed. Her boyfriend was on the ground snoring as if this was the most comfiest place on the earth.

"Nyahhhh," he mumbled and then turned his body away from her. Lavender pursed her lips.

"You git! Get off the ground right now! We need to search for the door! GET UP!!!!" she screeched in his ear, and he sat up with a jolt. Lavender smirked.

"Finally," she said, and Ron turned around to look at her, confused, "Lav, why aren't you sleeping? It's dark out."

"Have you gone mental?! You _know_ that this…this maze is always dark!"

"Oh, right,"

"Yes, so now get up! We have to get moving!" Lavender tugged on his arm. Eventually he got up and yawned. "Alright, Lav. Let's go then."

So they packed their hand made sleeping bags and then they were off. They walked on an on, but all they found were walls and hallways leading to another path, just like the past couple of weeks have been like. Sometimes, they would both wonder if they'll ever get out of this maze and go back to Hogwarts.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing…" Lavender voiced her thoughts.

Ron frowned, "Probably doing better than we are, I mean we're in a bloody maze! How are we supposed to find a way out!?" The two of them thought of what to do as they walked on. After thirty minutes, Lavender came up with an idea.

"I got it!" she exclaimed. "We should conjure up some paper and stick them on the walls of the direction that we're going to go to, so if we're going in a circle, then we'll just go the other way!"

Ron grinned as he digested this. "YES! That is bloody brilliant!" he kissed Lavender on the cheek. "You're so smart, Lav."

Lavender smiled. "Of course I'm smart Ronnykins!" she said, causing Ron to turn tomato red that was even noticeable in the darkness that they were in. Ron got out his wand, as well as Lavender and they conjured up pieces of paper that would magically glow when they stick it to the wall so they wouldn't have to use their flashlights so much.

With the two confident with their strategy working, they walked on, hand in hand, both dawning huge grins.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MALFOY! YOU STUPID GIT!" Hermione screeched.

"Oh, what now, Granger?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"You're doing the damn thing wrong!"

"Tsk tsk. Look at you, swearing. That is _so_ not like you, Granger."

"Grrrrrrr,"

"Oh, we have an animal here as well?"

"Mal-"

"So, what are we going to do about this burnt meat?"

Hermione took a deep breath. _'He's not even worth getting worked up about. Even if I say anything, he's too stubborn to take it in his head.'_ "Well, Malfoy, we're going to roast it in the fire…but you burnt the meat!"

Draco waved a hand, putting the issue aside. "Yeah, whatever. What are we going to do _now?_"

"I don't know,"

"OH, this is new! Know-it-all Granger doesn't know what to do! There must be something wrong with you, are you feeling okay?" He said sarcastically. "Cause if you're sick, I could use you as bait for food."

"Oh thanks for your concern." She rolled her eyes.

He smirked. "You're oh so welcome, my dear."

She gave him a narrowed look. "Since when was it 'dear' exactly?"

"Since I said it, _dear_."

"Ugh! You make me irritated."

"Feelings mutual, _Dear._"

Hermione looked at his face. She had the urge to twitch as she saw him have that stupid smirk on his arrogant face. Though these past weeks with him had been tolerable, she wouldn't ever tell him that. _'Heh, make him even more arrogant and cocky if I ever did.'_

"GRANGER!" He shouted, making her jump up to slap her hand on his mouth.

"You stupid fool! Those creatures could be coming back at ANY time. What are you doing, shouting?!"

"Well, I've been calling your name for ten minutes now, and you've been too caught up with your daydreams to be able to hear."

Hermione blushed. "Sorry…but still! You should be aware about our surroundings right now! We're in a cave, so that means if you shout, it would be even more louder because of the echo."

Draco started to whistle a tune as she lectured him, making her even more mad.

"MALFOY!"

"Ah, ah Granger. No shouting." Draco put a finger to his lips. Hermione sighed and put her hands one her hips.

"Let's go get some fruits." Hermione said as she went and got the bag and waited for him to come.

Draco sighed. He would've just told her to go by herself, but he was hungry, so he had no choice. So, he picked up his bag and they ventured out into the fruits forest, along with Draco taunting Hermione, just to see her get mad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ay Ginny," Blaise nudged the redhead girl that was sleeping right beside him. "Gin," he tried again. He got no response and he frowned, shaking her a bit. "Ginny, wake up," Blaise whispered. The only response that he got this time was her stirring.

"Come on, Ginny, you don't want that huge spider coming back, do you?" with that, Ginny shot up, eyes wide. She turned to face Blaise.

"Is the spider here?" she asked, terrified. Blaise shook his head, which caused him having a thump on the head. "Hey! What was that for?!" he rubbed his head.

"Don't scare me like that, Blaise. You know how terrifying it was to me." Ginny said. Blaise nodded and said, "Yes I do know, I'm sorry." As Blaise thought of that tiring and blasted day, he got shivers.

**Flashback**

-------Two weeks ago--------

"_Blaise, there is definitely something following us!" Ginny exclaimed hysterically. _

"_Why are you so sure, Gin?" _

"_I can feel eyes on my back at all times!" tears started to form in her eyes. Blaise saw and he walked to where she was and wiped her tears.  
_

"_Ginny, don't worry, we'll get through this. Even if there is something following us, I will hex it to the next fucking world." _

_Ginny laughed, "Alright Blaise. Just walk with me, please?" when he nodded, she smiled and went to grab his arm to hug, as if his arm was a stuffed animal. _

"_Alright, are you okay? You want to continue looking, or do you want to retire for a bit?"_

_She shook her head, "Let's go. The sooner we get out of here, the better." _

_Blaise nodded in agreement and they started their path. While walking, Blaise pondered about things. _'How come during the time that we have spent here have we never encountered anything at all?' _It was strange. He remembered Ginny's words on the first couple days that they have been here about the civilization and about the name of the village._

_What if there were no civilians because the spiders had finished them off? Would they be next? Were the eyes that Ginny feels on her back from a spider? Blaise was getting a headache from all of this thinking, but he shrugged it off. No time for that. _

_He looked around suspiciously, looking for a shadow of anything._

_Meanwhile, Ginny was walking while holding Blaise's arm against her chest. She shuddered, she felt it again. The feeling of stares. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _'You have Blaise here with you, Ginny. Don't get so worked up about this.'_ she thought as she looked around for any sign of anything. She didn't see anything, so she peered in the direction where she feels the stares coming from. Her eyes widened as she saw something big hiding behind a shop._

_  
"Blaise," she sobbed. "I was right, there are spiders! Look there," she gestured and Blaise looked behind his shoulder to see the huge shadow looming over the shop._

"_Holy shit! How could we have missed that dirty bastard?" Blaise cursed, causing Ginny to shake her head._

"_The question should be, what are we going to do about it?" _

"…"

"_Blaise?"_

"_Hmmm…"_

"_Blaise!!!"_

"_What? I'm trying to think!" he exclaimed as Ginny kept on shaking his arm to get his attention. _

"_What should we do? Run for it?" Blaise asked. Ginny shook her head. "If we run, then it would come out into the open and who knows what would happen then."_

_As if on cue, the creature came out of its hiding position and started walking slowly to the two. The creature was a huge spider, bigger than the one that was Hagrid's friend. This spider was probably two times larger. It was a black spider with a huge skull sign on its belly, stating that the spider was very poisonous, and had eight yellow eyes leering at the two in hunger._

"_Look at that ugly bugger!" Blaise made a face, which had got Ginny to elbow him.  
_

"_Blaise let's go!" she said as she pulled on his arm and the two started running, causing the spider to speed up its walking, breaking many of the shops in the progress. _

"_I thought you said NOT to run?" Blaise asked as they were running._

"_Shut up, Blaise. No time for that. Let's just GO!" she practically screeched._

_Half an hour later, the two were walking through a forest that the village led them to. They had lost sight of the spider about ten minutes ago, so they were relieved._

"_I'm glad that we lost it!" sighed Ginny. Blaise nodded, and then looked ahead of them and saw trees everywhere. _

"_So…uhh Ginny, where do we go from here?" Blaise asked in an innocent voice._

"_Honestly? I have no idea." Ginny said in a defeated voice. She gave Blaise a helpless look. He sighed and then the two went on with their journey. As they went, they hadn't noticed how the sky seemed to be shadowing them. Then, Blaise looked up and his eyes widened._

"_Ginny, lets turn around…" he said while taking a step backwards. Ginny gave him a questioning glance. "Why?"_

_Blaise grimaced and pointed his finger upward. Ginny followed the direction that he was pointing at and she blinked her eyes, wondering if she was hallucinating._

_She took a deep breath and whispered, "What should we do?"_

"_I don't know…but we have to get out of here…and quick too."_

_Ginny could feel her heart beating faster and faster every second. "And how do you suppose we do that?"_

_Blaise opened his mouth to speak but was stopped when something black and fuzzy fell on him, making him fall to the ground. Ginny was on her knees, screaming._

"_What the f-" Blaise choked out before he looked up and saw eight black pupils peering straight at him, and he could see the hunger in them too. Then suddenly, Ginny gave out a shrieking yell, and Blaise turned his head towards her, although his eyes would waver back to the big beast on top of him. Ginny was now attacked by one of the spiders as well, and was moving her way backwards._

"_GINNY!!" he yelled, ignoring the snarling of the beast. "Calm down, Ginny, don't do anything rash!"_

_Ginny looked at him irritated. "SHUT UP ZABINI!" _

_Blaise flinched, but then he remembered what his current situation was and was thinking of ways to get away from this spider. Something popped into his head, after a couple seconds._

_He cleared his throat, "Sooo, uh, mister spider? Could you be so kind to get off me?"_

_The beady black eyes stared at him, and then started to laugh. "Stupid wizard. Why would I do such a stupid thing like that?"_

"_Well, you see, I don't go for spiders, if you know what I mean.." Blaise gave the spider a skeptical look. (A/N: uhh, this is really random, yes? didn't have any better ideas sorry)_

_Again, Ginny had screamed and Blaise took out his wand and put a petrifying spell on the spider before jumping up and going to Ginny's side, petrifying the spiders that were surrounding her. _

"_Was that really hard to do, Ginny?" He asked as he gave her a sideways glance. With a 'humph' she pouted and sat there, avoiding his eyes. _

_He sighed and crouched down in front of her, "Come on, Ginny, or more will come" he whispered. Ginny's eyes grew big._

"_Really?" Blaise gave her a grim nod. Ginny panicked. _

"_Merlin, now I understand what my brother feared from these things!!" With that, she stood up and headed towards the light. Blaise followed too._

_After they made up their camp, more spiders had come for them and they both fought them off. Every time a spider was in front of Ginny, she gets more and more terrified of spiders._

**End Flashback**

"Ahh, well, let's not worry about that okay?" Blaise said as he casually walked on to find food.

"Yeah, yeah, stop using the spiders as something to get me moving!" Ginny mumbled.

"Eh? What was that Ginny?"

"…Nothing."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Albus, we have to cancel this project, _immediately._" McGonagall said.

"Oh, hello there, Minerva, how is your day? Lemon drop?"

The Transfigurations teacher shook her head. "No thank you. We have to cancel this project, Albus." She repeated.

"Why is that? They are doing wonderful!" The headmaster answered with a smile.

"Albus, these are teenagers you are talking about. They must be scared out of their wits!" she exclaimed.

The headmaster smiled. "Trust them, Minerva. They will do fine, I'm sure of it."

"How can you be so…so relaxed?"

"My dear, you just have to believe me when I say this. The students are going to come back with _smiles_ on their faces." He said with the usual twinkle in his eyes.

"S-smiles?! Albus, how can you say that?! They are fighting for their lives out there!" She gave a look at the headmaster. If she hadn't known any better, she would have thought that he had bumped his head somewhere hard, _very_ hard.

He merely laughed. "You will see, my fair lady, they will come back with smiles."

"But why would they, after all of this?"

The headmaster looked at McGonagall and said. "Because they will be coming back here proud of themselves because of all of their accomplishments out there." With that said, the headmaster excused himself and went to attend a meeting, leaving McGonagall very confused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** There's no excuse for not writing for so long! I'm sorry everyone! I just really don't have any ideas on how this story should go. If you have any ideas, please tell me, they are greatly appreciated!

BabyAngelGurl


End file.
